Magical Mischief Mayhem
by The Atlantean
Summary: Elsa, Jack, Anna, Kristoff and many others at Hogwarts. They all think it's going to be another typical year (exams, Quidditch, classes, more Quidditch) but someone else has other plans. Plans of the more dark magic kind. Jelsa, Kristanna, Flynn/Rapunzel etc.
1. Summer Break

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Rise of The Guardians or Frozen**

**Chapter 1: Summer Break**

"Okay, so we're set on teams?" Jack asked everyone.

He along with Merida, Anna, Jamie, Kristoff, Eugene a.k.a Flynn Rider and Rapunzel were getting ready to play some Quidditch. It was guys against girls and Jack was pretty confident that his team would win. They were currently at Anna's house. Anna's parents had a huge back garden with some Quidditch hoops erected. Jack was captain of the men's team while Merida was captain of the women's.

"Aren't we going to say anything about how the teams are unevenly matched?" Rapunzel said folding her arms together. "It's four against three!"

"I can ref," Jamie said. "I don't mind."

"If you're sure," Rapunzel said.

"Yeah, I am."

"Alright, it's game time," Jack said hopping onto his broom. "I'll be chaser along with Eugene while Kristoff is Keeper."

"Sweet then," Merida said. "I'll be chaser for my team along with Rapunzel while Anna is Keeper. So we're all good?"

There was a chorus of agreement. They all jumped on their brooms and kicked off the ground. They all soared into the sky with Jamie holding a ball that they were going to use as a Quaffle. Jamie then threw the Quaffle high into the sky and then Merida and Jack went for it. Jack caught it and he zoomed off towards the goal. Merida and Rapunzel tried to stop him. Merida crashed into Jack and he dropped the Quaffle which was caught by Rapunzel who zoomed off towards the goal. Eugene came towards her but Rapunzel threw the Quaffle back to Merida who caught it and zoomed towards the goal. She then threw the Quaffle at the hoops. Kristoff dived for it but just missed. The Quaffle flew past his extended fingers to go into the hoop behind him. Merida and Rapunzel cheered and hi-fived each other.

"Okay so the score is one-nil in favour of the ladies," Jamie said after he retrieved the Quaffle from the ground.

"We're going to get you this time," Jack muttered to Merida.

"Bring it on," Merida told him.

Jamie threw the Quaffle again. Jack caught it again but this time he threw it Eugene who flew straight towards Anna. Merida tried to block but Eugene threw it back to Jack. Jack caught it and flew around Rapunzel who was trying to block. Jack threw the Quaffle hard at the goalposts and it soared past Anna's open fingers to go through the centre hoop. Jack cheered as Anna looked disappointed.

"Guess that ties everything up for the guys," Jamie said. "Score is now 1-1."

Jamie threw the Quaffle up high again but Merida this time caught it. She didn't have the Quaffle for long though. She quickly threw it at Rapunzel but it was intercepted by Eugene who managed to catch it. Eugene headed down the field avoiding Merida as he went. He threw the Quaffle at the goalposts but Anna managed to catch it. It was a good catch as she caught it in the very tips of her fingers. Anna then threw the Quaffle at Merida who zoomed off towards Kristoff. Eugene looked stricken but he quickly recovered as he zoomed back towards Merida. Merida managed to dodge Jack who had come at her. Merida faked left which Kristoff fell for and in the end she went right. She threw the Quaffle hard and it went through Kristoff's exposed right goal hoop. Merida let out a cheer as Kristoff retrieved the Quaffle and threw it back to Jamie scowling slightly. It appeared as if Kristoff couldn't believe that he fell for Merida's diversion.

The friendly game of Quidditch didn't last very long. When Jamie threw the Quaffle into the air, Jack crashed into Merida to get her out of the way before he went for the Quaffle. Merida almost fell off her broom but she managed to get back on.

"Hey Frosty," she yelled after him. "That's cheating!"

"No it's not," Jack yelled back at him.

"Yes it is."

"I don't remember saying that when we made the rules?"

"That's because you made the rules Frosty!"

"Are you saying that I fixed the rules in order to give my team an unfair advantage?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Frosty boy!"

"Uh, guys?" Jamie tried to say but he couldn't get one word in.

"You are bang out of line with that statement Merida," Jack yelled back. He had zoomed up to her and they were both red in the face from arguing.

"Oh am I?" Merida yelled back. Merida could feel her blood pounding at every word that Jack was saying. "At least I'm not a dirty rotten cheater!"

"I have never cheated at Quidditch. Why start now?"

"Because once a Slytherin always a Slytherin," Merida screamed back.

"Oh so now your stereotyping my house?" Jack roared at her. "Eugene's a Slytherin and you're not yelling at him."

"Because he's not some dirty rotten cheat!"

"Um guys," Eugene said. "Could you not bring me into this?"

They both ignored him. It seemed as if their bitter house rivalry that had started the day they had been Sorted, had flared up during this friendly game of Quidditch. Anna gave Rapunzel a look before she looked at Eugene. It looked like the responsibly of finishing the fight had fallen of Eugene. Eugene tried to say something but his words were drowned out by Merida's and Jack's bitter argument.

* * *

Elsa was up in her room. She was at her desk with a piece of parchment in front of her and quill in her hand. She took off her glasses and tried to think. She had an open textbook in front of her. She was trying to do Slughorn's essay which was due the first day back at Hogwarts. Elsa put her glasses back on to read the next part of the textbook she was reading. She managed to scribble down a few more sentences in her elegant and cursive handwriting. She got about halfway through the paragraph she was writing when she heard a noise. It sounded like raise voices. She paused to listen and she realised that they belonged to her friends Merida and Jack. She groaned into her hands. She was trying to work and they were distracting her. Elsa took off her glass once again and placed them on her desk. She had been trying to ignore the sounds from their Quidditch game all afternoon but they had really crossed the line this time.

Elsa pushed her chair back from her desk and stood up. She opened her window and poked her head out of it. From her window she could clearly see the Quidditch pitch and all its players that were in the air. Two figures were awfully close to each other which Elsa knew must be Jack and Merida. The others were scattered around nervously trying to finish the fight.

"Oi!" Elsa shouted out the window. All the figures looked up at her. "I am trying to work and if you can't keep it down then don't play at all."

Elsa ducked her head back into her room and then she slammed her window. She went back to her desk and started to work hoping that those idiots on the field got the message. She wished she was seventeen so the next time they made some noise, she could do something about it. One week, she told herself, one week.

* * *

They had gotten the message. Jack and Merida looked nervously at each other. Elsa had told them off and when Elsa shouts at you there is something about it that makes you do exactly what she says.

"Another round?" Jack asked nervously.

"I think we should end it there," Jamie said. "I don't want another bollocking from Elsa."

"Yeah me either," Anna said. "Maybe we should do what she suggested and end it here guys?"

"I agree," Kristoff said zooming towards them. "Is that a win for the ladies or are we going to pick this up later?"

"Nah, win for the ladies," Eugene said.

"Yes," Rapunzel said cheering.

Rapunzel leaned in and gave Eugene a quick peck on the cheek that made him blush. Rapunzel and Eugene had been dating since the end of the previous year. Eugene had liked Rapunzel ever since fifth year and it took him a lot of courage to get him to ask her out. Eugene of course didn't realise that Rapunzel liked Eugene in fifth year too. She just didn't show it as obviously as Eugene.

All of them flew towards the ground. They put away their brooms and headed back inside the house where they found Jack's Mum in conversation with Anna's and Elsa's Mum. They were laughing about something. They had been friends ever since their own time at Hogwarts and they often went a little silly when they got together much to chagrin of Anna's and Elsa's father who was currently making tea for all of them. All three adults looked up when they saw the seven of them marched into the house.

"I take it that by the defeated look on the boys' face that the ladies won the game of Quidditch?" Jack's mother said to them.

There was a grumble from the boys except Jamie who nodded. The girls smiled and cheered while they all sat around the table. Mrs Winters, Anna's and Elsa's mother, whipped out her wand and started making afternoon tea for all of them. She was a very good cook and pretty soon the table was laden with all kinds of food for all of them to munch on. Jack dived for the plate that contained the cake much to the laughter of them all. Mrs Winters headed over to the stairs and called up them.

"Elsa honey, afternoon tea is ready," she called.

"Be there in a minute," they heard Elsa call back.

"Why is Elsa working?" Jack asked with his mouth full of cake. "It's the summer! We're supposed to be on holiday."

"I believe she is doing the homework that our teachers set us to help prepare us for N.E.W.T year," Eugene smirked.

Jack scowled.

* * *

Elsa could feel her stomach growling at her as she wrote down some more sentences on her parchment. She wanted to go down for afternoon tea but she was so close to finishing her essay that she was putting it ahead of her growling stomach. She managed to quickly work through the last parchment which just happened to be the conclusion. She added the last full stop with a bit of a flourish before she leaned back in her chair looking impressed with herself. She took of her glasses and rubbed her eyes. She stretched her arms before she got up from her chair. She had managed to finish Slughorn's two rolls of parchment on the subject of advanced poisons. It did take a long time. She had been working on it for the last couple of days but it was now finally finished. Elsa exited her bedroom and raced down the stairs. She found everyone happily eating away at all the food that her Mum had prepared.

As soon as she headed down the stairs, she felt something fly at her. The thing engulfed her in a huge hug which cut of Elsa's ability to breathe. Eventually the thing released her and Elsa could see that it was Jack's eleven year old sister, Pippa, who was beaming up at her. Elsa beamed back.

"Hello Pippa," she said as they walked over to the table.

"What have you been working on?" Pippa asked as Elsa grabbed a plate and started to load it with everything she could reach.

"Just an essay for Slughorn," she replied taking a seat.

"Slughorn's the Potion's Master right?"

"Yep," Elsa said.

"Will he be my teacher?"

"Yes he will."

Pippa was starting Hogwarts this year. She was very excited and was determined to know everything about the castle before she arrived. She had bothered Jack with her endless questions but Elsa knew that Jack didn't mind. Elsa then started to each and was pulled into conversation with her sister about the events that had transpired that day. Elsa was then subjected into a blow-by-blow of their Quidditch game which Elsa slightly grinning, listened in.

**A/N: So this is my little idea for a HP/ ROTG / Frozen crossover. I made a few changes such as Anna's age (increased it by one just to make her a better age), decreased Hans' age so he can attend Hogwarts (yes he's in this story) and of course the parents are in this one (but then again they didn't die until Elsa's 18 and she's 17 in this). So anyway enough blabbling. I hope that everyone enjoyed this first chapter. Please review =)**


	2. Coming of Age

**YouNameIt: No Elsa is not in Slytherin. In fact some of the traits you said are not traits of Slytherin e.g cleverness and resourcefulness is Ravenclaw. Not sure about the others though. Slytherin more to do with ambitious and cunning. **

**Elsa Summers: Well you do find out what houses they are in but I'm gonna tell you anyway. Yes Jack is in Slytherin and Merida is in Gryffindor. Kristoff is also a Gryffindor. Rapunzel and Jamie are both in Ravenclaw. Anna is a Hufflepuff. **

**Chapter 2: Coming of Age**

The next week passed in a haze and soon Elsa was getting excited. Soon it was going to be her birthday and sure enough Elsa woke one morning by the sound of someone running up to her and jumping on her bed. Through the haze of sleepiness, she figured out that that person was her younger sister.

"Anna, haven't we grown out of these silly games?" Elsa said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Happy birthday Elsa," Anna said. "Wow you're seventeen now."

"That's right," Elsa smiled. "I can do magic now."

She picked up her wand which was sitting beside her bed on her bedside table. She then flourished and things around the room levitated into the air and flew around the room before they came to a neat stop where they originally had started. Elsa then had fun changing the colour of the rabbits on Anna's pyjamas which made her yell. Elsa spent the next half an hour doing whatever spells she could think of. She caused frost to appear on the windows in patterns such as snowflakes, made her quill to write out random sentences on a blank piece of parchment and rearranged her clothes in her closet. The two girls then raced down to breakfast where there Mum was frying up some bacon for them. Her parents wished her a 'happy birthday' each before Elsa's Mum placed a nice hot breakfast which included bacon, sausages, hash browns and eggs. Elsa was quite hungry and managed to eat the whole lot.

"What are we doing today?" Elsa asked.

"Well there's your Apparition test today," her father said.

Elsa grinned. She had been looking forward to learning how to Apparate for a very long time, ever since her practice lessons the following year. She had managed to Apparate successfully quite a few times during her lessons but she wasn't old enough to take the test during the year. So she was taking it now.

"Then after lunch," her father said continued, "we're going to have a little party."

"Who's coming?" Anna asked as she helped herself to more food.

"Well the Frosts and Elsa's friends Rapunzel and Merida," Elsa's Mum said. "Oh and of course Kristoff."

"That sounds great," Elsa said.

Her parents then walked out of the room and came back carrying a stack of presents. Inside were things like new clothes, some magical things like a new broom for Elsa to have a little fun on, a lot of books (both Muggle – as Elsa had taken a liking to some Muggle authors – and magical) and in a small parcel was a handsome silver pocket watch. It was quite similar to the one that Elsa's Dad uses except his one was gold and a lot bigger. Elsa grinned and hugged her parents before she headed upstairs to change.

* * *

Jack was getting ready to head over to the Winters' house for Elsa's seventeenth birthday. Jack was already seventeen. He turned seventeen earlier in the year so he had been of age for a couple of months now. He drifted his hand up and down his clothes that were hanging in his wardrobe. Should he go fancy? He decided on wearing just a nice shirt and some nice black pants. He threw a nice black jacket over the top. He then pocketed his wand and headed downstairs where his Mum and sister were waiting. His mother was double checking she had everything before they left.

"Looking good Jack," his younger sister Pippa said. "Trying to impress someone?"

"Shut up," Jack muttered blushing slightly.

They then headed out the door. Pippa held onto mother's hand while she Apparated and Jack Apparated alongside her. Jack had passed his test only a few weeks ago. All three of them appeared outside the Winters' Manor. Jack's Mum checked her watch.

"Oh we're a tad late," she said, "but it should be fine."

They walked up to the gate where it opened by itself. They then headed up the pathway towards the magnificent house. There they opened the door and was greeted by Anna who was looking quite excited.

"Come in," she grinned gesturing for them to come in.

"Are we late?" Jack asked her nervously.

"Don't worry about that," Anna said brushing it aside. "The birthday girl isn't even here."

"Oh that's right," Jack said. "She's taking her Apparition test, isn't she?"

"Yep," Anna said brightly.

They all headed inside and into the lounge where Jack could see Kristoff, Merida and Rapunzel all waiting alongside Elsa's Mum who was enjoying a cup of tea. Jack's Mum went to sit beside her and used her wand to make herself a cup of tea.

"Where's Jamie?" Jack asked throwing his present down on the table that already had a few presents on it already.

"Oh he's sick with something," Anna said.

"Oh that's too bad," Pippa said swinging on her mother's hand.

Soon they all heard the front door open and Elsa and her father came into the room.

"Well?" they all asked.

"I passed!" Elsa cheered.

"Congratulations," they all said.

Elsa then turned around and headed up stairs to go get changed into something more suitable for the party later. After a while Jack decided to follow her to her room. He headed up the staircase and followed the corridor along to her room. He paused outside it and knocked. He heard Elsa say 'come in' and Jack pushed open the door. Elsa was dressed in a beautiful blue dress. Her hair was done up in her signature French braid and she had matching blue heels in her hand. She grinned when she saw Jack come into the room.

"Hey Jack," she said.

"Hey," Jack went over and sat down on her bed.

It had been a long time since he had been in this room. He looked around it. Not much had changed in the few years since the last time he had been in there. Her usual posters of her favourite Quidditch teams and the Weird Sisters hung around her bedroom. All of them waved at Jack who waved back. Her bookcase had been updated though with a lot of fresh new books just waiting to be read though. The same picture of them as kids was still on bedside table along with one of her and Anna. Jack smiled at the pictures.

Elsa came over and sat down on her bed as she tried to get her heels on. She was finding them a little difficult. She finally managed to get them on before she grinned at Jack who was staring at her.

"So seventeen huh?" Jack asked.

"Yep," Elsa said.

Jack laughed.

"Happy birthday," he said.

"Thanks," Elsa whispered.

Their faces were unusually close together. Her perfume intoxicated Jack with its smell and he felt himself being lost in it. He stared into her eyes and she stared back into his. Jack was about to lean in when the door opened and they both looked up. Anna was standing by the door. She surveyed them for a moment before speaking.

"Mum and Dad asked me to come fetch you," Anna said. "We can't have the birthday cake without the birthday girl."

"Oh right," Elsa said coming out of a daze. "Be right there."

Elsa got up off the bed and followed Anna out of the room. After a few moments, Jack managed to regain himself and follow them as well.

* * *

The moment that they were out of earshot, Anna turned to Elsa and grinned.

"So what was that all about?" she smirked.

"Nothing," Elsa said.

"Sure," Anna said a little sarcastically. "I totally believe you."

Elsa rolled her eyes. Anna grinned at the look on her sister's face. She knew that something was going to happen. She just wished that she had arrived five seconds later. Then maybe she would have walked in on something worth seeing. They headed downstairs and came into the lounge where a large cake that had the words 'Happy 17th Birthday Elsa' written in blue icing on top. There were seventeen candles which were all lit by Elsa's father lighting them with his wand. They all then burst into song which made Elsa go slightly red. Anna noticed that Jack sneakily entered the room while they were all singing. Anna had a little grin on her face as they finished the song. Elsa then blew out the candles on her cake. They all cheered when she did and soon pieces of cake were handed out to everyone.

Throughout this entre exchanged, Anna could see Jack giving Elsa certain looks and would look quickly away when she looked in his direction. This all made Anna grin like an idiot. Soon Kristoff came over to talk to Anna. They had a very pleasant conversation that involved them laughing a little too much.

* * *

"So how did your test today go?" Rapunzel asked Elsa as she spooned mouthfuls of cake into her mouth.

"I passed," Elsa said proudly, "with Distinction."

"At least you didn't fail like this one," Merida said in her thick Scottish accent. She then jabbed Rapunzel in the ribs.

"Hey," Rapunzel said. "Apparition is hard! We all can't be as perfect as Elsa."

"I resent that remark," Elsa said. "I am far from perfect."

"Oh come on," Rapunzel said rolling her eyes. "Remember Twycross? He could not stop going on about her when we did those practice sessions in Hogsmeade."

"Oh I remember that," Merida said laughing.

"Shut up the pair of you," Elsa muttered. She then caught Jack's eye and she quickly looked away. Rapunzel had noticed this.

"So what's going on between you and you-know-who?"

"I believe Voldemort has been dead for a while now," Elsa laughed. "So how can there be anything between us?"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean," she then scowled. " I meant you and the Frost boy."

"Oh nothing," Elsa said trying to sound as casual as possible. "Why?"

"Well maybe it's because, I don't, know, he's been in love for you for like the last three years?" Rapunzel said very sarcastically.

"No he hasn't," Elsa snapped.

The truth of it was that Elsa did know that Jack thought of her more than just a friend. At first she was pretty sure it was an infatuation. Jack had basically the entire female population of Hogwarts falling all over him except for Elsa. Elsa was sure that it was the whole 'want what you can't get' thing. But lately, her thinking had changed. Was Jack in love with her? She lately was thinking that he might just be.

"Open your eyes dear Winters," Merida said. "A fool could tell."

"Can you just leave my love life alone?" Elsa snapped.

"Touché," Merida said.

The party soon came to an end and Elsa bade all her friends goodbye. Elsa soon headed up to her room using her wand to levitate all presents that everyone had gotten for her. She then gently placed them on her desk. She saw that the top one was from Jack. Elsa opened the car. It was a scrawl handwritten card but it made Elsa smile. She then opened Jack's present. It was the book that Elsa had told Jack about last year. She couldn't believe he had remembered. She and Jack had been walking down a Muggle high street and they had looked in one of those Muggle stores. Elsa had admired the book for its beauty and pristine. Unfortunately at the time, she didn't have any Muggle money on her so she had to let it be. She was sure that someone else would come in and buy it but it looked like that person was Jack. She gently squeezed it between her copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them and her Tales of Beedle The Bard. It looked quite comfortable there as if it was always meant to be there.

She then proceeded to her other presents. They were pretty much the same as the previous years. Rapunzel got her that new quill that she had admiring in Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop the last time they went to Hogsmeade. Merida had gotten her a book about Quidditch. She wasn't much of a Quidditch player herself but she could play granted not as well as Merida or Jack. She guessed that Merida was trying to convert her as Elsa never showed a lot of interest for Quidditch. Although she did get pretty exciting during the Quidditch matches for the Quidditch cup.

Elsa got out of her party clothes and into her pyjamas which were just a simple top and bottom. She climbed into bed still thinking about Jack. She groaned into her pillow. Why couldn't she get that boy out of her mind?

**A/N: So I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. A bit of Jelsa thrown in =) Please review =)**


	3. Diagon Alley

**Tris Ela Eaton: Do you mean Elsa? Well you find out in the next couple of chapters anyway but she's in Ravenclaw. The fluff was kind of scattered all of the chapter.**

**Elsa Summers: Even though you do find out later, Elsa is in Ravenclaw. **

**TPATFan16: Ah need help with HP knowledge? Well I am the fountain of knowledge for that! Hehe =) N.E.W.T.s (Not N.E.W.F.) stand for Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. Its the final exams of the year that seventh years take. They are really important for a wizard's or witch's future.**

**Chapter 3: Diagon Alley**

_Three Weeks Later_

"Elsa, Anna," Elsa heard her mother call. "The book lists are here."

Elsa raced down to the kitchen where two owls were perched on the kitchen table each carrying a letter. Anna had beaten Elsa to the kitchen and was carefully taking her letter of the owl. Once she did, the owl flew off out the open window. Anna tore open her letter and read it through. Elsa then proceeded to open hers. Elsa put on her glasses to read her letter. When she did, she got a little bit of a shock. She stared at her letter to make sure she was reading what she thought she was reading.

"Hmm, nothing interesting in mine," Anna said. "Just the usual book list. What about you Elsa?"

Anna turned to look at her sister who was still engrossed in her letter.

"Elsa?" Anna waved her hand in front of Elsa who quickly came out of her trance.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" their mother said coming over.

"I've been made Head Girl," Elsa said weakly.

"What?" Anna took the letter from Elsa's hand and read it through. "Indeed you have. Sheesh, I better watch my step now. Don't want to be docked any points from my dear older sister."

"Shut up," Elsa said snatching her letter back from Anna. "You weren't like this when I was made a Prefect."

"Well Head Girl is bit of a step up from Prefect," Anna laughed.

Elsa went back to her envelope. A shining badge with the letters 'HG' on it slid onto her open palm. Elsa stared at the badge. It glinted in the light. Elsa smiled at it.

"Congratulations Elsa," her father said whacking her on the back and sending her glasses sliding down her nose.

"Thanks Dad," Elsa smiled at him while readjusting her glasses.

"Well now that we have these, I suppose a little trip to Diagon Alley is in order," Mum said.

"I suppose it is," Dad smiled.

* * *

"Here you go Pippa," Jack said handing Pippa her letter from Hogwarts.

Pippa took it looking very excited. She opened it very carefully, not wanting rip the letter. She opened it in trembling hands and grinned. Jack had a look at it. It was identical to the letter he received six years ago when he was eleven. Jack went back to his letter. There was just the usual list of books that were required for this year. Their mother soon came into the room carrying a load of washing. She whipped out her wand and started waving it so the laundry would fold itself.

"Diagon Alley today I think," their mother said.

"Indeed," Jack said.

"Oh I can't wait," Pippa said jumping up and down. "A new wand here I come!"

Both Mum and Jack smiled at her.

* * *

The Winters family arrived in Diagon Alley later that morning. They had first arrived in the Leaky Cauldron before heading over to the entrance where Elsa's Dad tapped the bricks in the correct order with his wand. Diagon Alley soon came into view and both Anna and Elsa looked excited to be back.  
"Now let's all stick together," Elsa's Mum started.

However Anna had run off because she had spotted her friend Tiana helping her baby sister choose a cauldron.

"I said we should-" Elsa's Mum started again but she was cut off by her other daughter.

"Oh look there's Rapunzel and Merida," Elsa said pointing at them outside Quality Quidditch Supplies. "Later Mum, Dad," she said giving them each a small kiss and running off.

Her mother heaved a sigh in disappointment.

Elsa raced up to where Merida and Rapunzel were discussing brooms. The latest Cleansweep came out and there were talks that it could beat the original Firebolt, something that Merida was quite adamant against. Elsa hovered behind them, listening in on their conversation. Merida was arguing against the new Cleansweep claims whereas Rapunzel was arguing for. The way that Rapunzel was seeing it was that the makers wouldn't make such a bold claim if it wasn't true.

"Well I think that they're both fast brooms," Elsa said making them both jump and squeal with excitement when they saw her.

"So guess what?" Merida said as they set off down the street towards Flourish and Blotts to get their school books.

"What?" they both said.

"I was made Quidditch captain this year," Merida cheered.

"Congratulations," Elsa and Rapunzel said while smiling.

"Finally," Merida said. "I've wanted it ever since Lily Potter got it back when I was in fifth year. Now she's left and so that means I get it."

"You and Jack can go head to head since he was made Quidditch captain for Slytherin last year," Elsa said.

"That's true," Merida said. "Oh I can't wait till I show him what Gryffindor is made off!"

"Easy, easy," Elsa said.

"Speaking of the Frost boy," Rapunzel said.

All three girls could see a familiar white haired boy accompany a little brunette girl who was coming out of Slug & Jiggers Apothecary with them both carrying parcels.

"That's right," Merida said. "Pippa is starting Hogwarts this year."

Jack noticed the three girls and walked up to them grinning.

"Hey guys," he said. "Fancy getting our books?" he thumbed in the direction of Flourish and Blotts.

"Sure," the girls all said.

They headed into the bookshop. They all headed in different directions in the store. Elsa quickly checked her list to see what books she needed. She soon came to the counter carrying a bunch of books that felt really heavy. Elsa paid for her books and carried them outside where she waited for Rapunzel and Merida who came out a few minutes later carrying their own parcels.

"Shall we go get our Potion ingredients?" Elsa asked them.

"Sure," they both said.

* * *

Jack and Pippa headed out of Flourish and Blotts. Jack looked around for Elsa but he guessed she had headed towards to get something else.

"A wand Jack," Pippa said tugging on his jumper.

"Sure thing," Jack smiled down at her.

They then headed in the direction of Ollivander's Wand Shop. They entered the shop and Mr. Ollivander appeared at the counter.

"Ah Mr. Frost," he said. "I remember when you first came into my shop."

Jack just nodded. He remembered as well. He also remembered being slightly crept out by Ollivander when he first met him. Mr. Ollivander turned his attention to Pippa and he got out his tape measure. He measured Pippa for a bit while he looked for wands. He pulled out a box and took out a wand from within it.

"Dragon heartstring, oak, eleven inches," Ollivander said handing the wand to Pippa.

Pippa took the wand and tried to give it a wave but she didn't raise it more than a few centimetres before Ollivander whipped it from her hand. He put another wand in her hand.

"Phoenix feather, cherry, ten and a quarter inches," Ollivander said putting the wand in Pippa's hand.

Pippa raised the wand but it was snatched out of her hand again by Ollivander. Ollivander then looked like he got a good idea. He climbed a ladder of his shop and took out a long box from one of the top shelves. He headed back down the ladder and handed the wand to Pippa who took it with a shaking hand.

"Unicorn hair, ash wood, ten and half inches," Ollivander said.

Pippa took the wand and waved it. A shower of sparks scattered all over the store. Ollivander and Jack cheered. Pippa then paid eleven Galleons for her wand.

They then exited the shop. Pippa could not stop looking at the long package that contained her new wand. Jack knew how excited she was to get her own wand. She had once stolen their father's wand when she was about four and used it to engorge slugs in the back garden which their mother then had trodden on. She had not been very impressed. They continued down the main street. Jack then noticed a Magical Creature and Eeylops Owl Emporium. Jack got an idea.

"How about a pet?" Jack said. "You can take certain pets to Hogwarts and I was wondering if you wanted one?"

"What pet do I think I should get one?"

"Hmm," Jack said. "Not a toad, toad went out of fashion years ago. You'll be laughed at. Not a cat, they make me sneeze. Tell you what. You should get an owl. All the kids want owls. They're dead useful. They carry your mail and everything."

"An owl huh?" Pippa smiled. "Just like you then!"

"Yes," Jack grinned

They then entered Eeylops Owl Emporium. Jack waited while Pippa headed up and down the store looking at the different owls. Jack leaned against the counter watching Pippa.

"First time at Hogwarts for that one eh?" the man behind the counter said.

"Yeah," Jack said.

The man nodded. Pippa soon found an own she liked. It was a barn owl and it wasn't a very big one though. The owl had flown onto her shoulder and nipped at her ear with affection. Pippa lit up and declared that, that owl was her new friend. She headed over to the counter where Jack paid for the owl. They then excited the shop with Pippa admiring her new owl in its new cage. Jack grinned at her.

"What are you going to name him?" Jack asked.

"I haven't yet decided," Pippa said.

"Well take your time with him," Jack said. "Come up with a really good name that you like."

"Good idea Jack!"

* * *

Elsa, Rapunzel and Merida were sitting on bench all eating ice cream. They watched as Pippa came out of Eeylops Owl Emporium carrying a new owl.

"I wish I had an owl," Rapunzel said.

"Rapunzel, you choose a cat," Merida said.

"Oh that's right," Rapunzel looked happy. "I love my cat."

Merida and Elsa rolled their eyes. Elsa had her own owl. It was a female tawny owl that she had named Circe. She named her owl Circe due to the fact that Circe turned people into animals. She liked the irony of it all.

"Shall we head back?" Elsa suggested. "I think my parents have wondered if my sister or I have died."

"Yeah, maybe we should," Merida laughed.

They got up off the bench and headed down the street still eating their ice cream. They found Elsa's parents in the Leaky Cauldron having a few drinks. Elsa placed her parcels down next to them. They looked happy to see her.

"All done I see," Elsa's Mum said. "Where's your sister?"

"No idea," Elsa said.

* * *

Anna was happily walking down the street with her friend Tiana and her little sister. They had been wandering around the streets making sure that Tiana's little sister had everything that she needed for her first year at Hogwarts. They soon bumped into Jack and Pippa coming out of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. It looked like Pippa had just been fitted for new robes. Jack looked happy when he spotted them and he came over

"Hey Anna," Jack said. "Have you seen your sister?"

"No, I haven't seen the new Head Girl," Anna smirked.

"Elsa's the new Head Girl?" Jack said. "Wow, good for her."

"Well guess we're going to have to keep our toes in line right Anna?" Tiana said to her and they burst into giggles.

Jack rolled his eyes. "So have you seen her?"

"What's with the sudden interest in my sister Frost?" Anna said.

"Well I wouldn't call it sudden," Tiana smirked which made them both burst into giggles again.

"True, true," Anna said.

"So have you seen her?" Jack asked.

"Nope," Anna said.

"Well you two are surprising very helpful," Jack said very sarcastically.

"We know," Anna said. She checked her watch. "Wow I better get back to my parents. See ya!"

Anna then skipped off back to the Leaky Cauldron where she found her family in conversation with each other. Anna could that Rapunzel and Merida were there too.

"Oh Elsa," Anna said bounding up to her. "Jack was looking for you."

"Me?" Elsa said.

Anna saw Merida and Rapunzel give each other a smirking look.

"Well you can catch up with him later," Anna's Mum said. "We should be going."

"Okay," Elsa and Anna.

Elsa waved goodbye to her friends before she raced to follow Anna and her parents out of the Leaky Cauldron.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	4. From Platform Nine and 3 Quarters

**Tris Ela Eaton: Do you mean Jelsa fluff because my answer is of course! Just wait =) **

**TPATFan16: Okay I don't know what you mean by 'tema', so I'm just going to say what a Head Girl is. It is like any other Head Girl. Basically in charge of making sure that the student population behaves, can give out detentions and dock points etc. etc. **

**Chapter 4: From Platform Nine and 3/4**

September the first came very quickly for Elsa and Anna. Soon they found themselves being awoken by their parents saying they were going to be late for the train. They quickly ate breakfast before they each headed up to their rooms to double check everything they needed. Elsa was all neatly packed and had been packed for the last few days. Elsa didn't want to leave anything to chance. She doubled checked she had everything one last time before heading off to her sister's room. She found Anna's room in a bit of a state. Anna was hurriedly throwing things into her trunk. Elsa just shook her head and smiled.

"Did you leave packing to the last minute _again_?" Elsa asked.

"Well I sort of fell asleep before I could pack," Anna said throwing her books into her bag.

"Allow me," Elsa said pulling out her wand. "_Pack_," she cried and all of Anna's things went neatly into Anna's trunk.

Anna slammed the lid of her trunk on her things and wiped her brow.

"Thanks sis," Anna said.

"Yeah I don't want another last minute scramble like last year," Elsa said folding her arms and giving Anna a disapproving stare while Anna looked a little guilty.

Their parents quickly called them to say that their ride was here. Their father had managed to arrange a Ministry car to take them to King's Cross. Elsa rushed back to her room and hoisted her trunk off the ground and wheeled it down to where the car was. The driver helped Elsa load her trunk into the car before helping Anna with hers. Elsa got into the backseat of the car where she was joined by Anna and her Mum while her Dad sat in the front next to the driver. The car drove off down the driveway and onto the main highway. Soon they arrived at King's Cross at twenty to eleven. The driver helped get their luggage out of the car before saluting his hat to Elsa's Dad and then zooming off in the car where he somehow jumped to the front of an unmoving traffic jam.

Elsa's Dad found two trolleys and Elsa and Anna placed their luggage on them. They walked across King's Cross until they found the barrier between platform nine and platform ten. Elsa and Anna walked steadily towards it, pretending to talk to each other as no not to attract attention from the Muggles. They lowered their heads as they slide through the barrier and onto the other side. A scarlet steam engine was now visible as well as hundreds of other witches and wizards that were currently occupying the platform. Their parents soon came in from behind them and they wheeled their trolleys towards the train. Their Dad helped them load their trunks onto the train.

"Now you girls have a good term," their Mum said giving each of them a hug, "and we'll see you when you come home for Christmas."  
"Yes Mum," both girls chimed.

"And keep out of trouble young ladies," Dad said to them. "Well not so much Elsa. Anna you better watch your step with this one on your tail."

"Yes Dad," Anna giggled.

A whistle then sounded.

"You better get onto the train," their Mum said ushering them onto the train.

Anna and Elsa clambered on but they threw open the window so they can continue waving goodbye to their parents.

"Now stay safe both of you," their Mum said as the train started to move. "Good luck!"

The train slowly made its way out of the station and out of sight. Elsa felt Anna tap her on her shoulder.

"Feel like finding a compartment?" Anna asked her.

"Anna I'm Head Girl," Elsa said. "I have to sit with the other prefects."

"Oh," Anna's face fell.

"I'll find you later though," Elsa smiled.

"Okay!" Anna had brightened up considerably at these words.

Anna then grabbed her stuff and headed off to find a compartment. Elsa then grabbed her own luggage and headed up to the front of the train where she pushed open the compartment door and headed inside. Inside she found a person who made her stomach sick. It was Hans Westergaard. Elsa always hated him. There was something that always seemed off despite his polite and nice exterior.

"Ah Winters," Hans said looking up from the copy of the Daily Prophet he had been reading.

"Hello Westergaard," Elsa said to him. "Still a prefect?"  
"No I'm the new Head Boy," Hans said.

Great, just great, Elsa thought, the new Head Boy is a closet psychopath. But Elsa didn't say anything of that kind. Instead she decided to be polite.

"Okay," Elsa said trying not to let her horror flow into her words. "I'm the new Head Girl."

"So that means we're going to be working in close proximity this year," Hans said with a smile that made Elsa shiver.

"Yeah I guess we are," Elsa said trying not to let her disgust and horror appear on her face.

* * *

Anna pulled her trunk along the train looking for a compartment. She soon found one that included Elsa's friends Rapunzel, Merida and her own friend Tiana in it. Anna entered the compartment and they all cheered.

"Where's your sister?" Rapunzel asked.

"I could ask the same thing about you Tiana," Anna said as she and Merida loaded Anna's trunk into the overhead compartment.

"Oh she spotted one of her friends and dashed off like a madman," Tiana said.

"You still didn't answer my question," Rapunzel said.

"Oh she's up front with the other prefects," Anna said as if it was a throwaway matter.

"Oh that's right," Rapunzel said as realisation dawned on her face. "She's a prefect."

Anna and Tiana burst into giggles at these words.

"Not just any prefect," Tiana said.

"What do you mean?" Merida asked.

"She's the new Head Girl," Anna said.

"I knew it," Merida said. "I knew it!"

* * *

Jack and Pippa were making their way down the train. Pippa could not stop jittering with excitement. She had been very nervous when they had arrived at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. They had been a little late and only arrived at the platform at about five to eleven. However they had managed to get onto the train in time. Jack soon saw a compartment of people he knew. His friends Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandy were all inside.

"Hey guys," Jack said. "Look's who's coming to join us this year."

"Pippa!" they all screamed.

"Finally a Hogwarts student now eh?" Bunnymund said.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Tooth asked.

"Maybe Slytherin like Jack?" Pippa shrugged. "I mean aren't siblings in the same houses?"

"Not always," Bunnymund said. "Look at the Winters. Anna's in Hufflepuff and Elsa is in Ravenclaw."

"Yeah but they're completely different," Jack said. "Elsa is intelligent and hardworking whereas Anna is, well, a bit crazy."

"True," they all roared.

"Maybe she'll be in Gryffindor like you Bunnymund," Tooth suggested.

"Or Hufflepuff like you," Bunnymund said.

"We could do this all day," Jack said. "Why not make room for the Frost siblings while we argue?"

Bunnymund helped Jack and Pippa with their luggage before they collapsed in a seat next to Tooth.

"Knock, knock," said a voice and they all looked up and saw Eugene standing there with his luggage.

"Yo Flynn," they all said.

"I'm not staying long," Eugene said after he had managed to get his luggage all sorted. "I'm gonna go say hi to Rapunzel later."

"Okay," they said as Eugene took a seat in the compartment.

* * *

Elsa had just finished giving her instructions, along with Hans, to the rest of the prefects. Elsa then instructed them to patrol the train for a bit. Elsa got changed into her school robes and so did Hans into his green Slytherin robes. They both then exited the compartment and started patrolling the train together. They didn't stay together long. Elsa ditched him as soon as she could faking a disturbance that had occurred in one of the compartments they walked by. As she left Hans, she could see that he looked a little upset about something. Elsa hurried away. She continued onwards with her patrol until she decided to go find her friends. She checked the compartments as she went and managed to find one that had them in it.

* * *

Anna, Rapunzel, Merida and Tiana were all in conversation when the door to the compartment and Elsa walked in.

"Elsa," they all said as she collapsed in the empty seat next to Anna.

"How's being Head Girl?" Anna smirked.

"Will you shut up about that?" Elsa snapped. "It was old when I was first made a prefect and it's still old now that I am Head Girl."

"Alright, alright," Anna said. "Keep your hair on."

"Anyway," Merida said clearly trying to steer the conversation out of these shark invested waters. "Who's the new Head Boy?"

"I'll give you one guess," Elsa said bitterly.

"No," Rapunzel and Merida said together.

"Yes," Elsa said through gritted teeth.

"Not Hans Westergaard?" Merida said.

"What's wrong with Hans?" Tiana and Anna said together.

"He's a dreamboat," Tiana said.

"He's so smart, clever and handsome," Anna said dreamily.

"He's a creep that's what he is," Elsa said.

"And you have to deal with him all year," Merida said looking sympatric.

"I know," Elsa said clearly not impressed.

The compartment door opened again and the grinning face of Eugene came into the room along with Kristoff. Rapunzel lit up when she saw him. Eugene came over and gave Rapunzel a kiss before sitting down next to her before he placed his arm around her.

"So what are we talking about?" Kristoff asked taking a seat in between Elsa and Anna.

"Hans bloody Westergaard," Merida said.

"Oh that creep," Kristoff said.

"He is not a creep!" Anna and Tiana said while the others rolled their eyes.

* * *

Jack and the others were sitting and chatting in their compartment when the door opened and an old lady appeared pushing a trolley loaded with things.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" she asked them.

They all got up and each browsed what she had. Jack bought a stack of cauldron cakes, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and some chocolate frogs for him and Pippa to share. Pippa had an extensive chocolate frog card collection unlike Jack who had about sixty cards compared to Pippa who had over five hundred. Pippa opened up one of the chocolate frogs and groaned when she saw the card.

"Dumbledore again!" she said. "I have like six of him."

"I'll take him," Tooth said. "I need him."

Pippa handed over the chocolate frog card before she opened up another chocolate frog. She groaned again and Jack noticed she gotten Morgana which was a card they both had. Jack just laughed.

Tooth had now started on her own chocolate frog card collection. For some reason, she always managed to find a few that she didn't have. Jack always got the same cards. He felt as if the cards were conspiring against him. Tooth shrieked in happiness when she opened another chocolate frog as she had managed to get Agrippa, a card she had been trying to get for the last three years. Jack shook his head. She must be drinking a lot of Felix Felicis. No one can be as lucky as her.

* * *

Elsa noticed that it was starting to get a little dark.

"We should be arriving soon," Elsa said.

There was scramble as everyone in the room quickly got changed into their school robes. Soon they heard a voice echo through the train.

"We shall be arriving in Hogwarts in five minutes time," the voice said. "Please leave your luggage on the train. It shall be taken to the school separately."

"Looks like we're nearly there," Anna said.

Anna was proven correct very soon after her statement. Soon they saw a towering castle appearing in the distance. Elsa got excited. The train had started to slow down.

They had arrived at Hogwarts.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	5. The Sorting Hat

**Tris Ela Eaton: Jelsa fluff will hopefully be scattered over some chapters and then later is when the serious fluff will begin =) Oh the love triangle has another member, any guesses?**

**TPATFan16: Hmm, I've always thought that chocolate frogs tastes like Freddo Frogs myself. Although there was a time when they were released as an actual product but that was years ago.**

**Chapter 5: The Sorting Hat**

Pippa and Jack headed off the train. Jack led Pippa to where they heard a gruff voice.

"Firs' years this way, firs' years this way," said the voice.

Pippa soon saw vast man with a tangled mess of a black beard looming over all of them and carrying a lantern. Pippa knew instantly this was Hagrid, the Game Keeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts. Jack led Pippa up to Hagrid who beamed down at them with his beetle black eyes.

"'ello Jack," he said.

"Hey Hagrid," Jack said.

Jack then told Pippa he would see her later before he joined his gang of friends and they headed up to the castle together. Pippa followed Hagrid and the other first years down to a large, magnificent lake. Jack had told Pippa all about the Black Lake and the giant squid that roamed within the waters. Pippa just hope that Jack was exaggerating on the giant part of giant squid.

"No more than four to a boat," Hagrid said.

Pippa clambered into a boat where she was followed by three other students, two girls and a boy.

"Everybody got a boat?" Pippa noticed that Hagrid had one all to himself due to his ginormous size.

There was a general murmuring of agreement from all of the first years.

"Okay, forwar'" Hagrid said tapping the side of his boat with a large pink umbrella.

The little boats carried the first years across the large black lake. Pippa looked down and almost fell off the boat. She thought she saw a long tentacle swimming in the water. She just hoped it was her imagination and not something else lurking in the waters. The little boats floated gently across the lake.

"Heads down," Hagrid warned.

They all bent their heads and Pippa soon realised that they were going under the castle. The little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to take them right under the castle. Soon they came to the end where they came to the edge of the lake. They all clambered out of the boats and they came up to a large wooden door. Hagrid knocked three times.

* * *

Elsa and the others got off the train and headed up towards the castle. They came to where the carriages which were pulled by Thestrals. Elsa and her little gang of friends climbed into their own carriages whereas Anna, who had spotted a few of her friends, climbed into her own carriages. The carriages then set off and headed up towards the castle.

Elsa and her own friends entered the Great Hall and Elsa and Rapunzel drifted off to the Ravenclaw table whereas Merida headed off to the Gryffindor where she sat next to their friends Ariel and Eric who both looked like they were in a pleasant conversation. Elsa and Rapunzel took a seat next to their friends and roommates, Belle and Jane who both smiled when they approached.

"Nice summer?" Jane asked.

"Yeah not bad," Rapunzel said. "You?"

"Can't complain," Jane said.

They looked up at the high table. Elsa could see Professor North, the headmaster, talking to Professor Longbottom, the Herbology teacher and Head of Gryffindor. Elsa's gaze drifted over to the Slytherin table where she could see Jack engaging Eugene in a conversation. Jack caught Elsa's eye and winked at her which made her blush slightly. Elsa quickly focused her attention back on her friends who were now discussing the upcoming Quidditch matches of the year.

* * *

Pippa watched as the door opened to reveal a kindly old lady who was wearing bright red robes and a hat to match.

"The Firs' years, Professor Flora," he said.

"Thank you Hagrid," the woman called Professor Flora even spoke with a pleasant tone. "I will take them from here."

Professor Flora led them into the castle and into what looked like the Entrance Hall. Pippa could hear a large chatting of students behind these huge ornate golden doors and she wondered if they were going into their. But Professor Flora led them into a side chamber and told them to wait. Pippa waited nervously. She didn't know what they were going to do. Jack had told her that they were waiting to be sorted into their houses but he never told them how they were going to do it. Maybe they had to wrestle a troll, she thought wildly.

Professor Flora came back and she got their attention instantly.

"We're about to go into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses," she said. Pippa noticed that even though she didn't sound strict or looked angry, she had the gift that would keep everyone's eyes and attention on her. "While you are here," Flora continued, "Your house will be like your family. You will eat with your house, attend classes with your house and sleep in your house dormitory. Your triumphs will earn you house points while any rule breaking will lose house points. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. I'm sure that each and every one of you will do your house proud."

She gave a smile around the room which didn't make Pippa feel any better. She was starting to feel a little sick.

"Now form a line and follow me," Professor Flora said.

* * *

"I'm starving," Eugene said. "I wish they would hurry up with the sorting."

"Can you only think with your stomach?" Jack asked him.

"I can't help it when I'm hungry," Eugene snapped.

Jack rolled his eyes. He decided to have a look around the hall. He soon caught Elsa's eye and gave her a small wink which made her blush. Jack grinned to himself. He looked up at the teachers' table and saw the familiar gang of teachers there. Obviously Professor Flora, the Transfiguration teacher and Deputy Headmistress, was busy dealing with the first years so her seat was empty. Hagrid had just arrived. He appeared through a back door and took his seat at the table. Guess that meant that the first years had arrived by boat, Jack asked.

"When is the sorting?" Eugene complained again.

"Patience my friend," Jack laughed.

They didn't wait very long. Soon the door opened and Professor Flora came in leading a bunch of first years behind her. Jack saw Pippa and gave her a wave. She gave a small wave back but Jack could see that she looked quite nervous. It reminded him of his first time at Hogwarts.

* * *

Professor Flora led Pippa and the other first years up through the rows of tables. Pippa could see a few people she knew. Jack was waving at her and she gave him a wave back. She could see Elsa smiling at her from the Ravenclaw table which made her feel a little better. Professor Flora led them up to where a stool was sitting which was right in front of the school. A hat sat one it. Maybe they have to get the rabbit out of it, Pippa thought and then she remembered that was a Muggle trick. The rip near the brim opened and the hat began to speak.

_Oh, I may not look much to you,_

_But listen to what I do,_

_I'll sort you, you'll see,_

_And I'll place you where you're ought to be._

_I've sorted hundreds with a song,_

_To many to count,_

_But I've never been wrong,_

_On any account._

_All you have to do is try me on,_

_And I'll tell you where you belong,_

_In any of the houses – four_

_Where I'm sure, you'll help settle the score. _

_You may be in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_Where the others look in awe,_

_At their cleverness,_

_And their wittiness._

_What about in Hufflepuff,?_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_They will save you from any kinds of toil._

_Or perhaps in brave Gryffindor? _

_They could truly be your saviours,_

_They are indeed courageous,_

_And where you'll find true trust. _

_Or yet in ambitious Slytherin,_

_Where they won't turn you in,_

_As you'll make you true friends,_

_Even if they use any means to achieve their ends._

_So just put on me,_

_And I'll see,_

_Where you're ought to be._

The whole hall burst into applause. The hat then bowed to each of the four tables. Pippa felt a little better. She wished that Jack had mentioned that all they had to do was try on the hat but she wished she didn't have to do it in front of the whole school. Professor Flora opened the long list of parchment she was holding.

"Abercrombie, Stewart," Professor Flora said.

A shaky small boy headed up to where the hat sat. He gently placed it on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR," the hat shouted to the whole hall.

Stewart Abercrombie looked relieved and headed over to the Gryffindor table.

"Anderson, Hilda," Professor Flora said and a young girl with pigtails approached the hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF," the hat yelled.

Hilda Anderson raced to the Hufflepuff table which was clapping loudly. Soon Professor Flora made her way through her list.

"Edwards, Mitchel," she said.

"RAVENCLAW," the hat shouted.

Pippa could see Elsa clapping loudly as Mitchel Edwards made his way to the Ravenclaw table. Soon Professor Flora came to the 'Fs'.

"Frasier, Melissa," Professor Flora called out.

"RAVENCLAW," the hat shouted.

Melissa Frasier headed over to the Ravenclaw table. Pippa was tense. She was probably next.

"Frost, Pippa," Professor Flora called out.

Pippa nervously walked up to the hat. She carefully placed the hat on her head.

"Hmm," said a little voice in her ear. "Plenty of courage I see and not a bad mind either. Oh, this could be interesting."

Pippa was waiting silently.

"Hmm better be GRYFFINDOR," the hat shouted the last word to the whole hall.

Pippa felt relieved as she headed over to the Gryffindor table. She sat next to Merida who was cheering. Merida whacked her on the back.

"Congratulations," Merida said.

"Thanks," Pippa smiled.

* * *

Jack watched as Pippa headed over to the Gryffindor table. He felt a little disappointment. He kind of wanted her to be in the same house as him. Well she did have Merida in her house but she guessed Merida will spread her Gryffindor-Slytherin house rivalry to Pippa. The line started to thin out. More and more people joined each of the four tables. Slytherin got some new students which Jack all cheered when they were sorted. Soon the Sorting came to an end and Professor North stood up.

"Well I don't have much to say as I'm sure that you all want to get tucked in into our excellent feast," Professor North said. "The first years are to be reminded that the forest on the grounds are out of bounds to all students. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all for what feels like the five hundred and eleventh time to say that there is no magic allowed in the corridors. A full list of banned items can be found in his office and can be looked at any time. So that's all, so tuck in."

Food magically appeared on the table. Eugene looked like Christmas had come early. He and Jack dived into the food. Soon they were so full of food, it was making him sleepy.

* * *

Pippa was then called to follow the Gryffindor Prefect Eric Shipton who was leading them up to the house common rooms. Eric led them up many different flights of stairs. Pippa had been warned that the staircases change but it still came as quite a shock. Eric led them up until they came to the seventh floor. Eric led them down a passage until they came to a halt in front of a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" the fat lady said.

"Bowtruckles," Eric said.

The fat lung swung forward and it revealed the entrance way to a large spacious common rooms. Eric showed them to where their dormitories were and Pippa headed up a flight of stairs where she came to a large room with five four poster beds. Pippa had noticed that her things were already brought up. She sat down on her bed and smiled.

She was here at last.

* * *

Elsa was getting into bed in her dormitory. The feast had made her feel quite sleepy. She saw Belle, Rapunzel and Jane come into the room and get into bed as well. Rapunzel got into the bed next to Elsa and grinned at her.

"Great food isn't it?" Rapunzel said.

"Yeah," Elsa said sinking into her sheets.

She was back at Hogwarts and that thought filed her with a warm, happy feeling.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	6. First Day

**TPATFan16: Of course! Examples include Percy W. and Penny Clearwater or Hannah Abbott and Neville L.**

**Chapter 6: First Day**

Elsa woke early the next day and headed down to breakfast alongside Rapunzel. They headed down to the Great Hall where they took their seats at the Ravenclaw table.

"What do we have first?" Rapunzel asked as she watched Elsa butter her toast.

"Double potions with the Slytherins," Elsa said with a bit of a grimace.

"You're only saying that because that means we have Hans, his creepy lackey Pitch and of course the always handsome Jack Frost," Rapunzel laughed.

"Hans and Pitch I can deal with," Elsa said. "They sit at their own table but Jack, he always is distracting me. It's really annoying."

"I'm sure that if he didn't do that, you would take it as a personal insult."

"Would not!"

"Would to!"

They bickered all the way down to the dungeons. They only stopped when they spotted Jack and Eugene waiting there with the other Slytherins.

"Speak of the devil," Rapunzel whispered into Elsa's ear.

"I swear Rapunzel, one of these days, I will curse you into oblivion," Elsa shot back at her.

Rapunzel opened her mouth to retort something back to Elsa but Slughorn's large belly appeared at the entrance to the Potions' classroom and he invited them all in. He greeted Elsa, Jack and Hans all with a lot of enthusiasm. Well he would, for the last number of years, all three of them have been in Slughorn's Slug club. Elsa and Rapunzel set their cauldrons up but they weren't alone. Jack and Eugene came to join them at the same table. Well at least that means Jack won't be throwing paper notes at her all through the class, Elsa thought bitterly, unlike last year and the year before.

"Now, now everyone," Slughorn said loudly over the hustle and bustle of his class. "Scales out and books turned to page thirty three."

Elsa quickly turned her book, Advanced Potion Making, to the correct page. She saw what ingredients she needed and quickly got out everything she needed.

* * *

"Now, now class," Professor Maleficent, the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, spoke.

Anna's attention was quickly grasped as Professor Maleficent swept through the desks. When she spoke, every eye was on her.

"Today will be a theoretical lesson as it's your first class," Professor Maleficent continued. "We will move onto more practical things next week but first I must warn you all that it is your O.W.L. year and this is of the upmost importance. So much so that how your preform in these determines your ability to move through certain subjects. It is highly important that you put your greatest effort and work into this year. This means we will be working harder than you have ever worked before. I expect no one to slack in this class. If people are lagging behind, they will suffer my….displeasure."

Her gaze fell upon certain students in the room.

"Please read chapters one to three and make notes," Maleficent confined to the class.

Anna took out her book, quill and parchment and began to read. The only sound in the room was the scribble of quills or Maleficent's footsteps as she paced around the room, checking to see if they were doing their work.

* * *

Pippa was sitting in her first class of the day which happened to be Transfiguration. Everyone was excited as it was their first day. Professor Flora called for silence and silence was given.

"Transfiguration," Flora said, "is some of the most complex and difficult magic to learn. Anyone messing about in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Flora looked around the room. She then turned her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started. However the shock came when they learned that they would be turning things into animals for a long time. After taking down a lot of complex looking notes, they were set on turning matchstick into a needle. Pippa had a lot trouble doing this. She thought her matchstick went a little pointing and had a silver tinge to it but she wasn't sure.

Nobody was able to make a difference to their matchstick and they all left Professor Flora's classroom when the bell rang. Well to be fair, Pippa thought, it had been their first attempt at some complex looking magic.

* * *

Elsa was busy working on her potion. Slughorn had come over a few times and his face lit up whenever he saw Elsa's potion. By the looks of things, Elsa was ahead of the class, well except for Jack who was certainly giving her a run for her money. Jack may mess around a lot, cause a lot of pranks but he was certainly one of the most talented students at Hogwarts. Elsa had to give credit where credit was due.

Elsa's potion was showing a clear blue which was described as the halfway stage in the book. Jack had proceeded ahead of her and his potion was showing the next step which was a completely transparent potion with a bit of a blue tinge. Elsa had a peak into Rapunzel's potion. Rapunzel wasn't useless when it came to potions but she did either lag behind or make some mistake here or there. Elsa or Jack, who were pretty much experts on potions, could instantly tell where she went wrong. Today Rapunzel seemed to be doing pretty well. Her potion was showing a dark blue which was only a few steps behind where Elsa and Jack were up to.

Elsa watched as Jack three some Erumpent tails into his potion and instantly his potion started puffing blue steam at him.

"Excellent Jack m'boy," Slughorn cried when he had wandered over to him.

"Thanks sir," Jack replied with a grin.

Elsa was less than impressed. She and Jack competed all through the rest of the lesson. It didn't stop until they heard the bell for break. Elsa quickly packed up and followed Jack, Rapunzel and Eugene out of the room. Rapunzel hanged back to talk to Eugene which involved a lot of kissing. Jack and Elsa felt a little awkward with the couple so they sped up and left the dungeon.

* * *

"That old dragon," Anna said walking out of Defence Against The Dark Arts.

"Cheer up," Tooth said coming out of the class behind her.

Anna had just been given a lecture on talking during class. Anna had only been talking because Henry Charming had asked her to explain a few things to him. Maleficent had caught her and docked some points from Hufflepuff. Anna was in a bit of a huff although break. Tooth tried to cheer her up by saying that Maleficent was only nice to members of her own house which was Slytherin. This didn't make Anna feel any better. It gave her an even sourer mood as she could feel the unfairness of it all pumping through her veins. On top of it all, Maleficent had given them all a twelve foot essay to do before the next class which was tomorrow.

Tooth and Anna were in the courtyard trying to make a start on it before their next class which was Ancient Runes. Tiana, soon spotted them and came over. She had lost them before in the hustle and bustle of the school.

"Cheer up Anna," Tiana said getting out her book to read up on their essay topic. "I've had loads of points taken off me."

"Yeah that's true," Anna said glumly. "It's not the point taking thing. It's the whole unfairness of it all."

"Yeah you're right there," Tooth said.

Anna's eyes fell on Elsa and Jack who had just appeared in the courtyard. She was talking to Jack and had a bit of a grin on her face.

"So what's the deal between your sister and Frost boy?" Tooth asked. "Are they like together or…?"

'I have no idea," Anna said. "She isn't telling me anything about it. It's been driving me absolutely mad."

"Well he seems to be eager," Tiana noted looking at Jack.

"And if I didn't know any better," Tooth said, "I'll say that she is eager to."

"Elsa?" Anna said. "Nah, she is constantly telling me how annoying and frustrating she finds Jack."

"I dunno," Tooth said with a smile.

They heard the bell go. Tooth started packing her things up and heading off to History of Magic.

"Wait," Anna said packing her things up and racing off after Tooth. "What do you know?"

Tooth tapped her nose. "Mum's the word."

"Oh come on!" Anna said looking at her with disbelief.

Tooth didn't say anything. She just smiled and continued walking.

* * *

Anna collapsed into her bench at lunch. She sat in between Tooth and Tiana who both looked at her.

"I can't take History of Magic," Anna complained.

"Cheer up," Tooth said. "None of us can."

"How Elsa got an O in it, I'll never know," Anna said.

"Your sister got an O in History of Magic?" Tiana said with her jaw dropping.

"Yeah," Anna said choosing what she wanted for lunch. "Twelve O.W.L.s all at O level. I have no idea how she did it. Well no one really saw her that year. She was too busy sticking her nose into endless books in the library."

"At least it paid off," Tooth noted.

"I suppose that's true."

"Will we have to do that too?" Tiana said. "I get that this year is important but endless study hours?"

"Maybe we should ask someone," Anna said scanning the room and they lit up. "Merida," she said reaching out to grab a ginger hair girl who was passing behind them.

"Yeah?" Merida asked.

"How long did you study for O.W.L.s?"

"Well not as much as Elsa as I'm sure that's what you were after," Merida grinned.

"You read right through us."

"I studied for about eight or nine hours a day when it came to it," Merida said pausing to think. "Maybe a bit less, maybe something around six or seven."

"How did you do?" Tooth asked.

"I did pretty well," Merida said. "I got something like eight O.W.L.s at around the A-E level."

"Oh this is excellent," Tooth said.

"Glad to be of service," Merida said grinning before she headed off to the Gryffindor table.

* * *

Elsa and Rapunzel were in the library for their free period after lunch. They were working on Slughorn's essay about the use of juniper roots in potion making. They had to use three rolls of parchment in their essay. Elsa had her textbook in front of her and was using it to write her essay. Rapunzel had an assortment of library books in front of her. She couldn't decide on what to write. Elsa, on the other hand, was scribbling hard away. Rapunzel starting tugging on Elsa's robes.

"Elsa," she said in a bit of a sing song voice. "Elsa."

"What?" Elsa said in the same sing song voice.

"Help me please," Rapunzel said.

"Figure it out for yourself."

"Elsa!"

"Rapunzel, you are a Ravenclaw, you should be able to do that."

"Hmph," Rapunzel said folding her arms together.

"Fine," Elsa said caving.

She handed over her essay to Rapunzel who took it in glee. Soon Rapunzel seemed to have the general idea, she handed Elsa's essay back to Elsa. After a few minutes of silent scribbling, Elsa felt someone whack her back and her glasses fell off and cracked when they hit the table.

"Sorry," Jack said.

Elsa scowled at him before she tapped them with her wand to repair them. She placed them back on before she got to work.

"So Elsa," Jack said leaning back in his chair. "Feel like giving me a hand?"

Elsa ignored him and continued working on her essay. Jack starting poking her check with his finger and kept repeating her name.

"What?" Elsa snapped at him which made him recoil in horror.

"Yeah don't disturb her when she's deep in thought," Rapunzel said.

"Funny," Elsa turned to her, "Five minutes ago you were doing the exact same thing."

Rapunzel looked a little sheepish. Jack started tugging on Elsa's robe to have her attention turn back to him.

"Seriously Jack," Elsa said. "Can't you act your age?"

"I just need a little help," Jack said in a small voice.

"Jack you're a potion genius, you figure it out," Elsa snapped at him.

"I just wanted you to check my essay," Jack said still speaking in a small voice.

"Fine," Elsa said.

Jack looked happy as he handed his essay over to Elsa. Elsa tried to decipher his messy, scrawling handwriting as she read. She handed it back to him without any comments.

"Well?" Jack asked.

"It's good," Elsa said.

Jack had a bit of a smile playing around his lips.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this update. Please review =)**


	7. The Quidditch Season

**TPATFan16: Okay, O.W.L.s are kind of like what I said to you about N.E.W.T.s but except they are taken by fifth years. They are highly important as they allow you to take certain N.E.W.T.s.**

**Chapter 7: The Quidditch Season**

The days swept by and got a lot colder in the process. People didn't want to admit it but winter was coming and by the daily temperatures it was coming early this year. Another thing that was approaching was the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match which was of a lot of interest to both houses. Jack was working his team harder than ever as it was his last year and he wanted that Quidditch Cup. Merida, of, course wasn't going to allow that. It was her last chance too and her first chance as Captain to win. Gryffindor had won the Cup for the last four years in a row and Jack was not happy about that. He didn't want it to be a faith year in a row.

They both had to also contend with replacing old players. Merida took over the captaincy from Lily Potter who had left the previous year. She had been a Chaser like Merida and now Merida had to find a replacement. Merida had not been looking forward to try outs. The previous year, they had to replace both their beaters and their keeper. It had been a nightmare. Merida was hoping that this year she would find someone who wasn't a complete idiot. She was in luck. The try outs weren't a complete disaster like the previous year and she was able to find a new chaser without too much difficulty.

Jack, on the other hand, was having no luck. He had to replace his old Seeker. The old Slytherin Seeker had good eyes and could spot anything even if it was Professor Flora's earring on the Quidditch pitch. He wasn't haven't a lot of luck in finding a new Seeker. There was a time when he considered changing himself to Seeker position but in the end he managed to find someone who he liked.

However the match was not to be. A series of colds and flus swept the school and took out nearly the entire Slytherin team and half the Gryffindor team. Merida and Jack, who both were sick themselves (although not as bad as some people) were determined to let the match go through (they were also pretending that they weren't sick and they hoped that they would get better through sheer willpower) but in the end they both agreed to postpone the match. In the end it was Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw that was going to take place. The Ravenclaw team had a couple out sick but they were easily able to be replaced. The Hufflepuff team was on full form as they had all been avoiding other students like the plague ever since the match was announced. They didn't want to be sick either.

So the morning of the match arrived a lot earlier than it would. Usually the first match would take place after Halloween but since both Captains didn't want to risk getting sick, they pushed for the match to be pushed up which they were granted.

* * *

The morning of the match soon arrived and Elsa found herself in the Great Hall chowing down on breakfast. She was a little nervous. She wanted Ravenclaw to win this match. It would give them a good first start into the Quidditch season. She knew they had a decent chance against all the other houses. She just hoped that Hufflepuff hadn't dramatically improved since last year. Last year, they had given a truly abysmal performance. They had lost two hundred and forty to twenty.

"We should be getting down soon," Elsa said finishing off her toast and noticing that a few people were starting to head down.

"Yeah I agree," Rapunzel said quickly swallowing whatever she had been eating.

They both stood up and headed down to the pitch. On their way they saw their friends Mulan and Shang who were both in Gryffindor heading down the pitch.

"Hey guys," Rapunzel said.

"Hey," Mulan said sounding like she had a bad head cold.

"Who do you reckon will win?"

"My money's on Ravenclaw but Hufflepuff surprised us like they did last year."

They were both on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. That match was quite an interesting one. After losing spectacularly to Ravenclaw, they had picked up their socks and continued fighting. Gryffindor had taken an early lead (the score was about seventy points to zero) to out of nowhere, the Hufflepuff team had made a huge comeback and took the lead (the score at that time was about a hundred points to seventy). Gryffindor was in serious danger of losing until Eric Shipton had managed to catch the snitch from right underneath Henry Charming's nose. It was a match that had kept everyone on the edge of their seats.

* * *

Jack watched as Elsa got up from her seat to head down to the game along with her friend Rapunzel. Jack and Eugene managed to get themselves up as well to head down too. On the way they bumped into Pippa who was with her little gang of friends.

"Hey big bro," she said.

"Hey little sis," Jack replied.

"What team are you guys going for?"

Jack and Eugene both answered at the same time.

"Ravenclaw," Jack said.

"Hufflepuff," Eugene answered.

They both looked at each other.

"We can probably beat Hufflepuff," Eugene explained. "We potentially have no chance against Ravenclaw."

"I dunno," Jack said. "Hufflepuff are no pushovers."

"You only want to support Ravenclaw as that's Elsa's house," snapped Eugene.

"Do not."

"Do so."

Pippa rolled her eyes and skipped off to catch up with her friends as they headed down to the pitch.

* * *

Pippa and her friends made their way to the Quidditch pitch. They all excited for their fist Quidditch match. Pippa had been to a few international games before but never one at Hogwarts. One of Pippa's friends was a muggle-born and therefore had never seen a Quidditch game before let alone knew the rules. She had begged Pippa to explain the rules to her and Pippa had only been too happy to oblige.

"So when they catch the snitch the game ends right?" Pippa's friend asked.

"Yeah," Pippa said. "So the match can go on for ages. I think the record is something like three months. They had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep. Or so Jack tells me."

"Wow."

"Jack's the Slytherin Captain isn't he?" another one of Pippa's friends asked.

"Yeah," Pippa nodded.

"My brother has seen him play and apparently he's nothing on Merida, our Captain."

"He so does," Pippa retorted.

"You'll see when we face them," Pippa's friend grinned and led the way to the pitch.

* * *

Elsa bumped into Anna on the stands. She was all decked out in yellow and black to show her support for her house.

"We are going to crush you," Anna said in a dangerous voice.

"Easy, easy," Elsa said.

They turned their attention back to the match. They could see that the players had just come out onto the field and the commentator Mushu.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the first Quidditch game of the season. Due to health reasons, it is no longer Gryffindor versus Slytherin but Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff instead."

His words were met with a great number of chairs from the solid block of yellow in the stand and the solid block of blue as well. Elsa, Rapunzel and Anna all cheered when their houses were called out.

"And Captain Henry Charming and Phillip Prince have shaken hands. Madam Hooch has released the balls and now it's onto the show."

Elsa watched as one of the Hufflepuff Chasers grabbed the Quaffle and sped down field to the Ravenclaw end. The three Hufflepuff Chasers were constantly throwing the Quaffle back and forward to each and then one of them threw the Quaffle hard at the Ravenclaw end. The Ravenclaw Keeper made an awesome dive for the Quaffle and caught it before throwing it to one of his fellow Chasers. There was a great groan from the Hufflepuffs and an even louder cheer for their Keeper from the Ravenclaws. The Quaffle headed down to the Hufflepuff end where Elsa could see the Hufflepuff Keeper poised and ready for action. She too caught the Quaffle and threw to one of her Chasers. It appeared that the match was in a bit of a stalemate.

"Good match eh?" came a voice.

Elsa looked up and could see Jack and Eugene coming to join them. Elsa could see that Jack was waving a little blue flag to symbolise that he was supporting Ravenclaw. Elsa gave a little smile at this. They all turned their attention back to the match when the Hufflepuff Chaser finally managed to get pass the Ravenclaw defence and score the first goal of the match. Elsa let out a groan while Anna let out an enormous cheer.

"Ha!" she said to Elsa.

"The game's only began," Elsa smirked. "There's still time."

She was proven right. Soon Ravenclaw scored three more goals allowing them to take the lead, thirty-ten. However Anna had a smile on her face and soon Hufflepuff took the lead once again making the score fifty-thirty. It seemed to look like Hufflepuff were definitely not pushovers and were really giving Ravenclaw a run for their money.

The first real spout of excitement came when Henry Charming suddenly dived. It appeared he had located the snitch. A Ravenclaw Beater swung his bat at a Bludger and Charming had to dodge it which meant the snitch disappeared. There was a great groan of disappointment from the Hufflepuff end but a great roar of appreciation for their Beater from the Ravenclaw end. Elsa knew that Charming was a great Seeker and he could have easily have caught the snitch then and won the game.

The match continued. Hufflepuff increased their lead but Ravenclaw managed to catch up and even out the score at eighty-eighty. Everyone was tensed. The game was really a thrilling watch. The next bit of excitement came when both Seekers, Henry Charming and Prince Phillips, both dived suddenly.

"And it looks like it's a battle of the captains as it looks like they both have seen the snitch," Mushu said over the roar of the crowd.

Both Seekers were exceptional Seekers and it could be anyone's game at this point in time. Charming looked like he edged ahead in the race but Phillip put on a great boost of sped and sped ahead. He made a swipe and he flew up high with something golden in his hand. The Ravenclaws burst into cheers for their Seeker. They had won the game. The final score was two hundred and thirty to eighty.

Elsa turned to grin at Anna who looked rather put out. Rapunzel jumped on Elsa to give her a massive hug before pulling Eugene in for a kiss. Soon the celebration made its way towards the castle and there was a great party in the Ravenclaw dorm. Soon Elsa got tired of all the noise and made her way out of her Common Room and down into the corridors of the castle. She soon bumped into Kristoff who had been roaming about as well.

"Kristoff," Elsa said. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for Anna," Kristoff said. "I wanted to make sure she was alright after the disappointment of the match."

"She will be fine," Elsa said causally.

They set off down the corridor together. Elsa got suddenly struck by a thought.

"You don't just want to make sure she's alright don't you," she smirked.

"Maybe," Kristoff said blushing.

"I knew it," Elsa said. "You like Anna, don't you?"

"Shut up," Kristoff said shoving Elsa who let out a laugh.

"Careful Bjorgman," Elsa said wagging her finger at him. "I'm the protective older sister here. If you want to date my sister you have to have my permission."

"What?" Kristoff suddenly looked terrified.

Elsa laughed at the expression on Kristoff's face.

"Relax," Elsa said patting him on the shoulder. "I was only joking."

"Phew," Kristoff said wiping his brow.

"Besides," Elsa shrugged, "I would have let you date her anyway."

"Thanks."

They turned the corner of the corridor. Elsa pushed back a tapestry to take the secret passageway behind it and they got a bit of a shock. Behind the tapestry was Anna but she wasn't alone. She was currently engaged in a major make out session with none other than Hans Westergaard.

Elsa felt her jaw drop.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	8. I Don't Need Protecting

**TPATFan16: Hans is a Slytherin. Jack and Elsa can't be Seekers. Jack's a Chaser for one thing and Elsa can't play Quidditch. **

**Chapter 8: I Don't Need Protecting**

Anna soon felt someone's presence and Elsa saw her look up and look at them straight in the eye. Elsa stared at her and Anna stared back. Elsa couldn't believe what was going on. What was going on for that matter? Only a few short hours ago Elsa was with Anna at the Quidditch pitch screaming for their teams to win. How did she go from there to making out with Hans Westergaard? It made no sense, none whatsoever, in Elsa's mind. To her Hans was using Anna for some reason or another. Perhaps he wanted a well-respected pure blood family girlfriend which Anna of course was. She highly doubted that Hans was interested in Anna for Anna. For one thing, Elsa was always sure that Hans was interested in her but maybe his interest was always on her sister.

"Hey Elsa," Anna said nervously.

Elsa grabbed Anna's shoulder.

"You," she said to Hans, "out!"

Hans stood his ground.

"I said out," Elsa snapped the last word.

"No," Anna said wriggling out Elsa's grip. "Why?"

"Why?" Elsa folded her arms. "I thought that was pretty obvious."

"If Anna wants to-" Hans began but Elsa cut him off.

"Silence Westergaard," Elsa snapped, "unless you want me to do that for you."

Elsa then grabbed Anna again, this time with a better grip and led her away. They stopped on a staircase which was a bit away from where Hans and Kristoff were standing.

"What?" Anna snapped when Elsa finally released her.

"Hans?" Elsa said. "_Hans_? Really Anna?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well for one he's a creep, a psycho, an evil heartless bastard who ruins people's lives."

"No he's not. He's a sweet and kind passionate guy. Besides he's Head Boy. I don't think North would have made him Head Boy if what you say is true."

"Tom Riddle was Head Boy," Elsa said desperate to show Anna the truth. "He and Hans are basically cut from the same mould

"You know what? I think you're jealous."

"Jealous?" Elsa shrieked the word. "Of what?"

"My relationship with Hans. You want him for yourself and now you're mad he choose me."

"Oh right I'm totally jealous," Elsa said very sarcastically, "of your 'relationship," she put air quotes around the word, "with Hans Westergaard."

"Don't be like that Elsa."

"I'm serious Anna, you kiss him once and you think you're in a serious relationship with the guy."

"It's not just that. We've discovered that we truly connect with each other."

Elsa rubbed her forehead in frustration. Why couldn't Anna see what Elsa was seeing? Hans was just using Anna. It was as clear as day. She didn't know what he wanted her for but Elsa was determined to stop it before it got out of hand.

"Anna," Elsa said finally. "Hans is using you."

"What for, since you know all the answers," Anna folded her arms and glared at Elsa.

"I think he's trying to get me jealous of you," Elsa explained. "Hans has a thing for me and I think he's using you to get to me."

"Oh, my, God," Anna said. "You are jealous."

"What? I think we went through this."

"Maybe not of me and Hans but maybe you're jealous of the relationship."

"That makes no sense Anna."

"I mean you are getting nowhere with Jack and now you're taking it out on me."

"Anna that is the most immature thing you have ever said and that's saying something because you say some pretty immature things."  
"Now you're insulting me, nice Elsa, really nice."

"I'm just saying-"

"I know what you're saying, you don't want me to be happy."

"Anna, I take back what I said before, _that _is the most immature thing you have ever said. Why wouldn't I want you to be happy? Of course I do."

"You just don't want me to be happy with Hans."

"Hans is a creep Anna."

"I guess we're back onto this aren't we?"

"Anna I'm just trying to protect you."

"Well don't," Anna gave Elsa a look which made her slightly recoil. "I don't need you protecting me. I'm not a child Elsa. I can make my own decisions."

"Clearly not," Elsa spat.

Anna looked taken aback for a moment but she quickly regained herself.

"You stay out of my life and I'll stay out of yours," Anna snapped.

Anna then walked off. Elsa tried to hold her back but Anna gave Elsa such a look, it made her take a few steps back from her sister. Elsa watched as Anna hurried off. Elsa felt all her anger come to the surface. She threw a punch at the wall quite forcibly and angrily but it only accomplished hurting her hand quite badly. She shook it as she stepped away from the wall. Elsa looked at it. She thought it could be bruised slightly. She let out a shout of anger before she walked back to her common room still fuming about the fight with Anna.

She past Kristoff who had a look of hurt and disappointment on his face. He tried to call Elsa back but Elsa just quickened her pace. She didn't want to talk to Kristoff or look at Hans' smug face. She just continued walking. She didn't realise that she was back at the common room when the eagle knocker yelled at her to answer the question it just asked. Elsa quickly snapped out of her trance and managed to answer the question correctly. She entered her common room and went up to bed fuming. She didn't even look at Rapunzel who was getting ready for bed also.

"Sheesh Elsa," Rapunzel said who clearly noticed Elsa's anger as she pounded her way to bed. "What's up with you?"

Elsa didn't answer. She just got changed and drew her hangings around her four poster bang shut.

"Fine," Rapunzel's voice called through them. "Don't tell us. Don't tell the people who care about you."

Elsa ignored her and tried to go back to sleep but the image of Anna looking at her the way she did, kept her up. She twisted and turned in her sleep. Elsa didn't know if she fell asleep or not. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Anna was having trouble going to sleep as well. Anger at her sister kept pounding its way to the surface. Why couldn't Elsa ever understand? Hans was interested in her not Elsa. Why else would he kiss her? Hans had asked Anna to be his girlfriend. This was something that Anna had been wanting for a while now. Hans was very popular at school especially with all the girls and he had chosen Anna. Couldn't Elsa see what a gesture that was? Anna was right. Elsa was jealous about something. She was either jealous at their relationship and wanted Hans for herself or she was jealous that Anna was in a committed relationship rather than her as it looked like her relationship with Jack Frost was going nowhere so she was taking it out on Anna.

Anna twisted and turned in her sleep. She didn't know whether or not she drifted off but morning soon came and Anna was suddenly aware of people getting up and talking about going to breakfast. Anna quickly got up herself. She had made a decision. She wasn't going to let Elsa stand in the way of her new relationship with Hans. This was Anna's life and she wasn't going to let her sister interfere in it.

* * *

Elsa was sitting by the Black Lake with her books scattered in front of her. She had wanted to get out of the castle and get some fresh air while she attempted Professor Vector's incredibly hard Arithmancy essay. She was, of course, getting nowhere with it. Her anger was still pumping through her veins and it was making it very difficult to concentrate on her essay. That wasn't the only thing though. Her hand was still pounding from last night and it made holding a quill quite hard. She sighed and looked out at the lake.

"We thought you would be out here," said a voice.

Elsa looked up and she saw that Rapunzel and Merida had come over to her. Elsa returned to her work. She didn't want to talk to them. She started writing her essay despite it being painful.

"Merida thought you would be in the library but I know you like to come out here to think," Rapunzel said leaning back on her outstretched arms. She then prodded Elsa with her foot. "So what's eating at you?"

"Anna," Elsa said as she forcibly dotted an 'I' so hard, her quill went through the paper.

"Is that how you got the bruise on your hand?" Merida asked. "You punched your sister?"

"No," Elsa stared at her hand. The bruise was clearly showing now. It looked quite bad."I punched a wall in my anger."

"What did Anna do to make you punch a wall?" Rapunzel asked.

"She kissed Hans Westergaard," Elsa said trying and failing to let her anger flow through.

"Why should that matter?" Merida asked. "Is it because you don't like Hans? Well basically none of us do."

"Yeah," Elsa said. "He's a creep and is just using her."

"Wait," Merida looked like she just got struck by a thought. "You don't _like _Hans do you?"

"What?" Elsa looked even more outraged. "What does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because it kind of sounds like you are jealous," Rapunzel shrugged.

"I am _not_ jealous," Elsa said forcibly. "I can't even stand Hans. I hate the guy. I'm just trying to protect Anna from being hurt."

"Okay," Merida said. "So not jealous but just the big sister being protective."

"Right," Elsa was glad that they were finally getting it. "Besides I like-"

Elsa slapped her hand over her mouth. She was about to say something really stupid. This intrigued Merida and Rapunzel.

"What was going to be the end of that sentence?" Merida asked eagerly. "Was is 'Jack' by any chance?"

"Shut up now or I will curse you so hard that you won't be able to tell which way is up or down," Elsa glared at them.

"Alright," Rapunzel said trying to calm Elsa down. "We're waving a white flag here."

"Good," Elsa stared at her work. "It's no good. I can't concentrate. I'll try again tomorrow."

Elsa packed up her stuff and they headed back up to the castle. They walked through the courtyard and Elsa felt her anger return. Anna was sitting on a bench with Hans. Well she was basically sitting on his lap. She had resumed her make out session with him from last night. Anna's eyes caught Elsa's but Elsa didn't do anything. She just marched inside the castle without giving a single mention that she had seen her sister. Rapunzel and Merida gave each other a look before they followed Elsa into the castle.

* * *

Hans watched as Elsa marched into the Entrance Hall. He grinned at the angry look on her face. He had long since realised that Elsa would never be interested in him. She seemed to be interested in one of his roommates, Jack Frost. Her sister on the other hand, she was clearly interested. Hans grinned as he resumed kissing her. Whatever Elsa had said to Anna had worked for him. It had made her so angry that she was more committed to their relationship. Hans wondered if his plan would actually work. His eye was still on Elsa but if he got her sister as well, then maybe it would work out for the best. Anna was a pretty girl, Hans knew that. She was interesting, yes. She may not be Elsa but maybe she would still be a good girlfriend to have on his arm.

Anna and Hans then packed up their things and headed into the castle. Hans allowed Anna to engage him into conversation. He found that she said some really crazy things from time to time. But she was quite interesting. He caught his friend, Pitch's eye, as he headed into the Entrance Hall. Hans quickly told Anna to wait for him which she happily agreed to. Hans wandered over to where Pitch was standing.

"What?" Hans said.

"We are ready for the next stage," Pitch grinned at him.

Hans felt a truly evil grin captivating his face. It was time.

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying this update. Please review =)**


	9. A Trip To Hogsmeade

**Chapter 9: A Trip To Hogsmeade**

Elsa and the others headed into the Great Hall for lunch. Elsa was having a hard time eating due to her swore hand. She had missed breakfast because of it. She would wince in pain every time she tried to pick up a fork. It had been the same when she had earlier tried to write her essay. Rapunzel was looking at Elsa with a sadden look in her eye.

"I think you need to go see Madam Pomfrey," Rapunzel said. "That hand looks pretty bad."

"You think?" Elsa said examining her hand.

It was quite painful. Elsa didn't know if it was a trick of a light but it looked very swollen.

"Come on," Rapunzel helped Elsa up and they headed out of the Great Hall together towards the direction of the hospital wing.

They entered inside and managed to find Madam Pomfrey who was working on some students who apparently got blasted with their potions due to a wrong ingredient being added. Madam Pomfrey, who was close to retiring and allowing Hannah Abbott to take over, gave one look at Elsa's hand and shook her head. She didn't ask how Elsa did her injury though which Elsa was glad of. Elsa just hoped that Madam Pomfrey didn't think that Elsa had been in a fight. Elsa was Head Girl and any fights would be strictly against the rules. It wouldn't look good for her if that's what people ended up thinking.

Madam Pomfrey tapped Elsa's hand with her wand and a bandage appeared out of nowhere and tightly wove itself around Elsa's hand like a cast.

"The bone had been fractured," Madam Pomfrey said. "I have managed to fix it but do try and not injure it anymore."

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey," Elsa said. Her hand did indeed feel better.

Madam Pomfrey went into her office leaving the two girls in the hospital wing. They headed back down to the Great Hall.

* * *

Jack was coming out of the Great Hall when he bumped into two people who turned out to be Elsa and Rapunzel. He had seen them leave earlier and now they were coming back. Jack noticed instantly the bandage on Elsa's hand.

"Elsa," he said sharply. "What happened to your hand?"

"Oh this?" Elsa shrugged holding up her hand. "It's nothing."

It didn't seem like nothing, Jack thought. Jack decided to continue with what he was going to do.

"Could I have a word?" he asked Elsa.

"Sure," Elsa looked a little confused.

Jack led her off to one side. However being alone was not meant to be. A group of giggling girls suddenly surrounded Jack. These girls were all part of Jack's little fan club at Hogwarts. Elsa raised her eyebrows at them.

"Well I guess you're busy," she said. "So I'm just gonna go eat now."

Elsa started to walk off. Panicking, Jack ran after her and pulled her back.

"Elsa, I just wanted to know if you would like to come with me to Hogsmeade next weekend," Jack asked.

Next weekend was Halloween and to celebrate there was going to be a Hogsmeade trip. Elsa looked sideways and behind Jack at the group of giggling girls behind Jack. Elsa didn't look too impressed with them.

"Well I don't think _they_ will much appreciate it if I said yes so I'm going to pass on this one," Elsa said. "Besides I'm going with a group of friends anyway. Sorry Jack."

Elsa turned to leave. She walked up to Rapunzel who looked interested in what Elsa had to say. Jack looked rather put out. Jack then walked off feeling rather angry. If only those girls hadn't shown up, he thought.

* * *

"So what did Jack want to ask you?" Rapunzel asked immediately when they had both sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

"Oh just wanted to know if I would like to come with him to Hogsmeade," Elsa said casually.

"And you said yes right?"

"No, I said no."

"Why Elsa?" Rapunzel banged her head against the table. "You like him, he likes you. What is left?"

"I never said I liked the guy."

"Oh it's so obvious Elsa," Rapunzel groaned in frustration.

"Just shut up, I don't like Jack Frost, okay?"

Rapunzel groaned again but didn't push the subject anymore.

The next week passed in no time at all for Elsa. She visited Madam Pomfrey a few days later who took the bandage off Elsa's hand and declared it better again. Those three days in class had been very interesting. Elsa could barely write with her left hand but thankfully her notes came out readable and understandable. Potions on Monday wasn't fun either. Elsa noticed that Jack looked a little heartbroken in class and even didn't speak to her the entire way through despite being on the same table as her. Elsa wondered if he was going for the 'guilt her into it' tactic. It was certainly working. Even Rapunzel couldn't believe how heartless Elsa was. Elsa just wanted to hang with friends, is that so bad? Somehow she actually thought it was.

The day of the Hogsmeade trip arrived and all the third years and above who had permission to go were standing out in the courtyard. Elsa could see Anna and Hans standing not too far away from them. Elsa had decided for the moment to ignore Anna and Hans. She didn't think that she would be able to resist shouting at the pair of them and saying something she would regret. So she decided not to say anything at all. She hadn't spoken to her sister all week. She had decided to take Anna's advice and stay out her life. Anna was not a child and could make whatever stupid decisions she liked. Elsa quickly changed her gaze. Her gaze instead fell on Jack who was talking with his friends. Elsa felt that twinge of guilt again. Maybe she could catch up with him when they got there.

They all then walked up to the village together. Elsa and her friends headed into many different shops while they were there. They wandered into Honeydukes which was a popular favourite among the students. They purchased many different assortments of sweets.

"Shall we go for a Butterbeer?" Merida suggested, her teeth chatting against the cold.

It was rather cold. The snow was howling and swirling all round them. Both Merida and Rapunzel had their cloaks and scarfs tightened around them but Elsa didn't. The cold never bothered her anyway and she didn't have a scarf wrapped around her but she did have her cloak on.

"Sure," Elsa said.

"Like you need the warm up anyway," Rapunzel muttered darkly while they headed off to The Three Broomsticks.

* * *

Anna was sitting with her friend Tooth at the Three Broomsticks. Hans had gone off with a few of his friends to Zonko's to buy some stuff with the promise of meeting up with Anna later. She didn't mind though. She had Tooth to keep her company. The door open and Anna saw Elsa, Rapunzel and Merida all walk inside. Anna waved for Elsa to come over and then realised her sister wasn't talking to her. Anna saw Elsa smile in her direction and head over. Was Elsa coming to sit with her? Anna's heart started to soar until she realised that she had been completely ignored again. Ariel and her boyfriend were sitting a bit behind them. Ariel had waved for Elsa and her friends to come over. Anna felt her heart sink with disappointment yet again. She was starting to really miss her sister.

"She still not speaking to you huh?" Tooth said taking a gulp of Butterbeer.

"Nope," said Anna. Anna looked over at Elsa who was laughing with her friends. "Think I'm going to get another Butterbeer," she said.

She noticed that Elsa had gotten up to. Elsa headed over to where Madam Rosmerta was standing and ordered a round of drinks.

"Hey," Anna said to her.

Elsa didn't reply. She just continued to ignore her. Madam Rosmerta handed over some drinks to Elsa and she walked off. Anna decided to go after her.

"What is up with you?" Anna grabbed Elsa's shoulder but Elsa shook her off. "Elsa," Anna called again but Elsa didn't respond.

Elsa then headed over to her group of friends who looked happy when Elsa placed drinks in front of them. Fuming, Anna went back to Madam Rosmerta and ordered a drink for herself. Anna then headed back to where Tooth was sitting.

"And I guess our fun little trip is over," Tooth said noticing Anna's rage.

"Sorry," Anna said. "I'm just so mad at Elsa for doing this."

"Ah well," Tooth said sipping her drink. "She just wants to do what's best for you."

"No she's making me choose between her and Hans which is a really childish thing to do," Anna snapped back.

Anna decided that she had enough for one day. She grabbed her drink and hurried out of the door and into the snow along with Tooth to go back to school.

* * *

Elsa and her friends headed back to school in time for the Halloween Feast. They made their way back down and they past Hans who looked like he was deep in conversation with his lackey Pitch Black. Neither one of them looked like they were up to any good. Elsa wanted to do something but she had no proof. They also bumped into Jack who was headed back to the castle.

"Oh hi Jack," Elsa said with a smile. "I've tried looking for you."

"Oh just been around," Jack looked happy about something. Was it the fact that Elsa had been looking for him?

"Listen I'm sorry about before it's just that I promised Merida and Rapunzel…"

"No, no it's fine," Jack grinned.

"Cool," Elsa then hurried off meet up with her friends.

* * *

Jack was grinning at the disappearing figure that was Elsa when someone spoke.

"Never going to happen," the person said.

Jack looked around and saw that Eugene was shaking his head.

"You don't know that," Jack said as they headed off to the castle together.

"She's made it pretty clear that she's not interested."

"She hasn't really."

Eugene just shook his head. When they entered the Great Hall, a thousand live bats swooped down on them all. It scared some of the first years but not Jack who was used to it. Jack took his usual seat at the Slytherin table. From there he could see Elsa laughing with Rapunzel about something. Was she not interested? Jack kept getting mixed signals from Elsa. There would be days when Jack would swear she had flirted with him and days when she would rather not see him at all.

"Why are girls so confusing?" Jack asked Eugene as he piled food on his plate.

"They just are mate," Eugene said. "They're like a different species."

* * *

The Halloween Feast came to a slow end. Elsa got up from her table and headed off back to her common room along with Rapunzel. They got lost on the way. Rapunzel had sworn that the secret passageway that they had taken would lead them directly to where they needed to go. However it only achieved the opposite. Elsa knew exactly where they were but she decided to let Rapunzel continue to panic. It was her punishment. Elsa clicked her tongue impatiently as she waited for Rapunzel to figure out something.

Suddenly all the torches along the corridor went out and they were plunged into darkness. Elsa could hear footsteps running along the corridor and then felt someone collide with her head first in the dark. The footsteps then died away.

"Was that you Rapunzel?" Elsa asked.

"What was me?" she replied.

"Did you collide with me in the dark?"

"No, I'm way over here."

"That's strange."

If it wasn't Rapunzel, then who crashed headfirst into her? Elsa had no idea due to the confusion of the darkness. Elsa then walked a few steps forward before her foot collided with something and she fell headfirst on the ground with a loud thump.

"Are you okay?" Rapunzel asked.

"I think so," Elsa replied back.

"What happened?"

"I think I tripped on something."

"Hang on – _Lumos_!" Rapunzel's beam from the tip of her wand illuminated Elsa sprawled on the floor. Elsa then heard Rapunzel scream.

"What?" Elsa said wildly.

She then looked behind her. Lying across the floor and was unconscious was a girl no older than perhaps third year.

**A/N: So I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please update =)**


	10. The Girl In The Corridor

**Tris Ela Eaton: That's the plan, well eventually.**

**Guest: Well actually it depends where you are coming from. They could be both but if you listen to the sorting hat song, it says that they are Ravenclaw. I always have my facts straight when it comes to HP.**

**TPATFan16: Woah, murder? No! It all gets explained in this chapter.**

**Chapter 10: The Girl In The Corridor**

Elsa stared at the girl. She was young and had blonde hair tied into pigtails. She was wearing yellow robes which meant she was a Hufflepuff student. She had her eyes closed and was as stiff as a board.

"Is she…" Rapunzel said.

Elsa felt her pulse.

"No," Elsa said. "She's just unconscious."

"Thank the heavens."

Elsa gently picked up the girl and they managed to successfully navigate their way through the darkened corridor thanks too Rapunzel's lit wand. They weren't that far from the hospital wing. They managed to get there without too much trouble. When Madam Pomfrey came out of her office she gasped at the scene. Elsa carefully laid the girl on one of the hospital beds and it wasn't long before Professor North came bursting into the room. He took one look at the girl and got worried. He never did enlighten them on why he looked worried though. He just examined the girl and didn't say a single word. Eventually he looked up at the two girls who were standing kind of awkwardly in room.

"What happened?" he asked sharply and urgently.

Elsa began to explain their story and for the next ten minutes she spoke into silence. She told Professor North on how they had gotten lost on their way to their common room, how all the torches suddenly went out, how Elsa had collided with someone in the dark and then tripped over something that was on the floor. Elsa told Professor North how they had found out that it was a girl laying across the floor and how it scared the both of them. Professor North listened very intently to what Elsa was saying. He didn't interrupt Elsa's story at all. When Elsa had finished, he just paused to think.

"Professor," Elsa said, "what is going on?"

"My dear Winters," Professor North said. "I cannot say."

That didn't improve Elsa's mood at all. She gulped and took another look at the girl. Elsa had a funny feeling that North knew something and either wasn't sure on what he knew or it was so horrible that he wasn't telling them because he didn't want to upset them. Either way, it frightened Elsa.

"Winters," Professor North spoke again. "Could you run along to Professor Merryweather and inform her that one of her students has been attacked?"

"Certainly Professor," Elsa nodded.

Elsa set off at a run with Rapunzel on her heels to go and find Professor Merryweather. Professor Merryweather was the Ancient Runes teacher and was also Head of Hufflepuff. She had taken over the role when Professor Sprout left a few years ago. They headed up to the Ancient Runes classroom and next door to it was Professor Merryweather's office. Elsa knocked and Professor Merryweather answered.

"Good lord Winters," Merryweather said. "What brings you here at this time?"

"Professor North said me Professor," Elsa explained.

"Why?"

"A Hufflepuff student has been attacked Professor."

"What?" Merryweather looked shocked. "Take me to him or her."

All three of them set off at a fast pace back to the Hospital Wing. Merryweather took one look at the student and gasped. Elsa too had a good look and then she got a rather sinking feeling. There could only be one reason why everyone was so quiet and fearful. Dark Magic had been involved and it was freaking everyone out. Well for good reason. Dark Magic hadn't exactly been seen for several years. Really not since the downfall of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

If there was Dark Magic involved either a student or a teacher was doing this. Elsa didn't think a student would possess this level of Dark Magic. Then again, Tom Riddle did but he was brilliant and clever. If a student was involved, he or she would have to be extremely talented. That did narrow it down a bit. Elsa knew only a handful of students, herself included, that were incredibly talented at magic. But then a teacher could also have done this. All the teachers at Hogwarts were incredibly good at magic and then was one teacher in particular who Elsa was thinking of who could have done this. But she shouldn't jump to conclusions. She could be wrong, very wrong and she didn't like to assume the innocent are guilty.

"I take it from your expression Miss Winters that you have figure some things out," Professor North said snapping Elsa from her train of thought.

"Yes sir," Elsa nodded.

"Keep a look out won't you Winters?"

"Yes sir."

Elsa turned to leave but North called her back.

"Oh and don't tell anyone?" North asked. "We don't want to cause a panic."

Rapunzel and Elsa both nodded before they turned to leave. It wasn't until they were clear out of earshot did Rapunzel speak.

"Okay, what is it that you know, that Professor North knows and looks like Professor Merryweather and Madam Pomfrey know?" she asked.

Elsa took a quick look around to check that no one was about before pulling Rapunzel into a corner.

"Whatever caused that girl's state did so by using magic that one normally doesn't see at Hogwarts," Elsa explained.

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Elsa took a small pause before she continued, "that dark magic is involved."

Rapunzel gasped.

"Dark Magic?" she stuttered and Elsa nodded.

Rapunzel looked scared, really scared. They both set off back towards their common room without speaking another word to each other. Elsa knew that Rapunzel was busy panicking about the whole thing whereas Elsa was trying to narrow down suspects. Her first thoughts were Hans and Pitch but she sort of felt unfair in accusing them. Hans _was _a respectable student and Head Boy although now that she thought of it Tom Riddle was those things as well. Hans may be a creep but would he do something like this? Pitch, on the other hand, gave her a bad feeling. She didn't know what it was but it scared Elsa a lot. No other names came to mind. The only other person Elsa could think of was Jack but that was ridiculous. She was only thinking Jack because he was one of the most talented students in the school but he didn't mess around in Dark Magic. He hated the stuff. Then Elsa realise something. It may not even be a Slytherin. She was being stereotypical. Besides it could be a teacher and there was one teacher who was definitely evil enough.

They managed to get to the common rooms without any more random people being found just lying across the corridor. They made their way up to their dormitory to get ready for bed.

"Where have you guys been?" Belle asked. "You've been ages."

"Got a little lost," Rapunzel said.

"How?" Jane asked sounding thoroughly perplexed.

"Rapunzel took us down a wrong secret passage and as a punishment I made her get us here," Elsa said.

"Ah that makes sense," Belle said.

"Hey!" Rapunzel snapped.

Rapunzel and Elsa got ready for bed and climbed into their own beds. True to her word, she hadn't said anything about the girl. Elsa's head was still spinning about the night's events. She just hoped that no one else turned up like that. It was starting to give her the chills. Elsa turned over in her bed and looked out the window. From there she could see the grounds and the lake. What was going on at Hogwarts?

* * *

The next day Anna was walking to the library. Ever since the trip to Hogsmeade she had been annoyed at Elsa and wanted it out with her. She wanted her sister back. She hated not talking to her especially now since she had a boyfriend to gossip about. Unfortunately that boyfriend was the reason why Elsa no longer spoke to Anna. Anna was determined to get Elsa to see that Hans wasn't the creep she thought he was.

Anna was heading to the library because she knew Elsa. The library was Elsa's favourite place at school and could spend hours there. Besides she would also be studying for her upcoming N.E.W.T.s exams that would take place in June. She headed into the library and sure enough she found Elsa sitting by herself at a table surrounded by books. Anna took a seat next to Elsa.

"Hey," Anna said but Elsa didn't say anything.

Elsa was working on some essay for some teacher and was pretending to be more engrossed with it than usual. Anna sighed.

"Look I know you're ignoring me so I'm just going to speak and hopefully get a response," Anna said but still Elsa didn't look up so Anna just continued. "Look I know you're mad at me for dating Hans but he's not the guy you think. He's really sweet and can't you understand that I actually like the guy?"

Still nothing from Elsa. Elsa got up to move to one of the bookcases and started scanning for one of the books.

"Please Elsa, talk to me," Anna begged. "I really need you. I miss having you as my sister."

Elsa was still scanning the bookcases for a book. Eventually she found what she was looking for and brought back a book to the desk. She flicked through the book until she landed on a page that she need. Anna started to get angry. Maybe if reasoning won't get her talk maybe she should provoke Elsa.

"You know you're being really childish and immature about this," Anna snapped at her.

Elsa stopped writing. Anna thought that maybe she had finally gotten a response. Behind Elsa's glasses, Anna could see Elsa's blue eyes flashing in anger. Elsa didn't say anything but Anna knew she was getting close.

"You just can't stand that I'm happy can't you?" Anna said. She was enjoying this. All the anger was pouring out of her even if some of the things Anna was saying weren't strictly true. They were only being said to get a response. "You just want to control my life!"

Elsa's quill went through her parchment. Anna could see rage burning within Elsa's eyes now. Anna was about to open her mouth to continue prodding but Elsa quickly gathered up her things and ran from the room. If Anna didn't know any better, she could have sworn she saw tears in Elsa's eyes. Anna now felt guilty. She didn't mean a single word she had said. She had only said it to make Elsa angry enough to snap at her. All Anna wanted was for Elsa to acknowledge her presence. Anna decided to go apologise to Elsa even if Elsa was pretending not to notice her.

* * *

Elsa hurried from the library. It had taken her every little bit of self-control not to snap at Anna. She didn't want to cause another fight between her and her sister. She was walking along the corridor when she saw Hans looking shifty about something. Elsa wondered what was up. She could walk away now and just ignore him but her curiosity was spiking. She continued along the corridor and she could see Hans talking to some black hair girl who Elsa was sure was a seventh year Slytherin girl who was in her Potions' class. She could see Hans talking to the girl and it didn't surprise her to see that he was flirting.

"What about that girlfriend of yours Hans?" the girl asked.

"Oh Anna?" Hans laughed. "She's nothing. She just _thinks_ we're going out."

"So you're single?"

"Absolutely."

Hans then proceeded to kiss the girl. Elsa had enough. She knew that something like this was going to happen. She had said it since day one. Hans was a no good dirty liar cheater. She was not surprised to learn this. She knew it already. Hans was just confirming what she already knew. The only problem was getting Anna to see the truth but Elsa doubted that Anna would listen to her. Why would she? Elsa had just spent the last week ignoring her. But if Anna didn't believe her, well that was her problem. But still it caused Elsa to wonder, would Anna see the truth?

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	11. The Blinding Truth

**Tris Ela Eaton: Well I sorta had to rewrite it a little to fulfil your request (well sorta). **

**Wiccan'sLegacy: First off, thanks =) On Hiccup, sorry but I will not include him. When I had planned this story I didn't include him. Sorry. On Jelsa, it will come, don't worry =)**

**TPATFan16: Bit hard taking a photo when they don't have easy access.**

**Chapter 11: The Blinding Truth**

Anna was wandering around looking for Elsa. She couldn't see her anywhere. She just hoped that she hadn't returned to her common room or maybe crying in one of the girls' bathrooms. Anna turned a corner and smacked face first into someone knocking all their books out of their hand. Anna quickly realised it was Elsa who she had literally bumped into. Anna bent down to help Elsa with her things. Elsa quickly snatched her things out of Anna's hands before straightening up.

"Listen Elsa, I need to talk to you," Anna said. She opened her mouth to apologise but the strangest thing then happened. Elsa cut her off.

"Hans is cheating on you," Elsa said.

"What?" Anna looked flabbergasted.

"Look believe me or don't believe me," Elsa shrugged. "It's your life and I don't care. Now if you would excuse me I have to get back to my common room."

Anna watched as Elsa disappeared she tried calling her back but Elsa continued to ignore her and walked off. Anna's head was spinning. If Elsa had said this a few days ago, Anna would have scoffed in her face and assumed she was lying just to break them apart. Anna was not so sure now. Maybe Elsa had _thought_ that Hans was cheating on her. That could be it. Maybe Elsa just misinterpreted the scene like she saw Hans with a girl and the girl was all over him and so Elsa naturally assumed that Hans was cheating when he wasn't. But there was one more thing that Anna had to consider. Maybe Elsa wasn't lying, maybe she didn't misread was she had scene. Maybe she had actually seen what she said she had seen.

Anna set off back to her common room with her head still spinning from what Elsa had said. She couldn't believe that Hans would ever cheat. He was such a nice guy. Why would he cheat on her? Was Elsa right when he said that Hans was a creep? No, Anna was sure she knew Hans. He wasn't a cheater. Or was he? This seemed to be very peculiar indeed. Anna had to know what was going on. Elsa hadn't spoken to her in over a week and the first things she says is to inform her that her boyfriend was cheating on her. Could this be some kind of plan? Like make Anna double guess Hans and break up with him. Okay, now Anna was sounding ridiculous. Elsa may hate Hans but she wouldn't be that devious. She wouldn't do something like that. Elsa was only not talking to Anna because she was mad at her and nothing more.

Anna walked down the grand staircase and in the direction of the kitchens. She soon found her way to her common room and up to her bed. There she found Tooth lying on her own bed reading some book. She looked up from her book and grinned at Anna.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Oh I just went to get Elsa to talk to me," Anna said jumping on her bed.

"Did it work?"

"Sort of."

"What does that mean?"

"We she did ignore me, well until she said that Hans was cheating on me."

"What?" Tooth sat up straight and stared at Anna with wide eyes. "Hans is cheating on you?"

"I don't know," Anna shook her head. "I mean it doesn't sound like something Elsa would make up but yet I'm having a hard time believing that Hans would cheat on me. It just doesn't seem like something he would do."

"Well Elsa is your sister, she's only looking out for you."

"Lately, she hasn't been much of a sister."

"Well she's cross at you."

"I know," Anna sighed. "Maybe I should figure this whole thing out and then go and see if I could talk to Elsa."

"Sounds like a plan," Tooth said as she returned to her book.

The next day, Anna was quite distracted. In Potions, Tooth had to stop Anna putting in the wrong ingredients for her potions.

"Salamander blood Anna," Tooth said grabbing Anna's hand for the third time. "Not pomegranate juice."

"Right," Anna said slowly.

When they got out of class, Tooth gave Anna a sympathetic look.

"A lot on your mind huh?" she asked.

"You could say that," Anna replied.

During potions, Anna had formulated a plan. She was going to ask for some help in the little dilemma she was having. Once they were outside for break, she noticed Merida sitting by herself. She appeared to be waiting for someone while reading what looked like a textbook. Maybe she was waiting for Elsa or Rapunzel. Anna quickly hurried up to her.

"Merida," Anna said hurriedly.

"Ah hello Anna," Merida said shutting her book. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you think you could do me a little favour?"

"What kind of favour?"

"Look you know how Elsa isn't talking to me at all?"

"I am aware of that situation."

"I need you to talk to her for me."

"If this is about getting her to start talking to you again, I'm afraid my hands are tied. Elsa would only yell at me for getting involved."

"No I understand that. I just want to you to ask her about what she saw last night."

"What she saw-?" Merida was now very confused.

"Elsa told me that Hans was cheating on me and it's my guess that she saw him with another girl."

"Wait, Hans is cheating on you?"

"That's what I want to find out."

Merida looked a little uneasy. She was clearly battling with being in Elsa's good graces or lending a helping hand. Finally it seemed that Merida had come to a decision.

"Okay I'll do it," she said, "but I'm blaming you if she gets mad at me."

"Okay," Anna looked relieved.

"But just answer me this Anna," Merida said.

Anna looked a little confused and Merida continued.

"Have you ever known Elsa to lie about something like this?"

Anna watched as Merida got up and left. She wandered over to Belle and Jasmine who had appeared in the courtyard. Anna thought that Merida had a good point. Elsa wasn't really a liar. She would never lie about something of this importance. Anna was now more confused than ever. If then that was true, then did that mean that Elsa wasn't lying and if she wasn't lying, did that mean that Hans was indeed cheating on her?

* * *

Merida wandered around the castle for a bit. She knew that Elsa had a free period and so there would only be one place where Elsa would spend that free period. She certainly wasn't going to be in her common room. Elsa often complained that it could be too noisy and she couldn't concentrate. It was too cold to be outside, well that didn't matter to Elsa anyway. She loved the cold and the colder the better. Based on this, Merida had come to the conclusion that Elsa was in the library. Merida made her way along and sure enough she found her walking among the bookshelves looking for something. Elsa smiled when she saw Merida.

"Hey Merida," she said. "Come to do your Herbology essay with me?"

"No," Merida shook her head. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay," Elsa looked a little confused.

"Look Anna told me what you said to her last night."

Just the mere mention of Anna's name caused Elsa's eyes to flash but she regained her anger and allowed Merida to continue.

"Did you like see Hans with a girl and it just looked like they were cheating?"

"I saw Hans," Elsa said folding her arms, "making out with some girl. Did that sound like I misinterpret the scene?"

"No it doesn't," Merida bit her lip.

"Now if you don't mind, I have work to do," Elsa said grabbing the book she needed and sitting back down at her bench.

* * *

Anna was sitting in one of the spare classrooms during her free period. It had just been lunch and Anna was trying to do her History of Magic essay that was proving to be quite difficult. This was another drawback of Elsa not talking to her. She could no longer ask Elsa for help. She had seen Elsa that day just before lunch. She had been talking Jack about something and whatever Jack said was clearly very funny. Jack was also a jokester and a prankster. He seemed like the opposite of what Elsa would go for. It was rather surprising.

Anna looked up and she could see Merida coming into the classroom. Merida came to sit next to her and Anna made some space for her.

"Okay so I talked to Elsa for you," Merida said.

"And?" Anna was eager.

"I'm sorry," Merida said, "she said she saw Hans with another girl and they were kissing."

"So he was cheating?"

"I'm afraid so."

Even though Anna had been expecting this answer, it still came as a blow. Merida gripped her shoulder in sympathy before she got up and left. Ever since Elsa had told her, she had been expecting this answer. She knew that Elsa wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. She wouldn't have lied about something like this. Anna knew what she had to do. She hated the fact that Elsa was about to proven right, again.

* * *

Elsa was walking along the corridors. She soon heard someone shouting. On closer inspection, she recognised Anna's voice. She wondered why she was yelling. Was she having a fight with someone? If so, she best be go putting a stop to it. Elsa hurried along the corridor in the direction of Anna's voice. She soon turned a corner and quickly hid behind it. Anna was just ahead of her and she was talking to Hans. Why would Anna be yelling at Hans? It just didn't make a lot of sense to Elsa.

"I don't know what you're talking about Anna," Hans was yelling at her.

"I _do _know what I'm talking about," Anna yelled back.

Elsa's heart was racing. Was Anna doing what she thought she was doing?

"Look your sister is trying to break us up," Hans said to her. "She has never liked the fact that we were dating in the first place."

"Maybe she didn't like the fact that I was dating some slimy, cheating bastard!" Anna yelled into his face.

You tell him Anna, Elsa thought.

"This is typical of Elsa," Hans retorted. "Can't you see? This is part of her plan. She doesn't talk to you and so when she tells you that I supposedly cheated, you would believe it and then break up with me."

"Can you hear yourself?" Anna said weakly. "I do not believe that Elsa would do something as low as that. You know what? It kind of sounds like something _you_ would do."

"I would never-" Hans said looking horrified. He looked like he was trying to think of something else to say and it looked like he had finally found it. "She's just jealous of our relationship. She has always wanted me and when you started dating me, she tried her hardest to keep us apart."

Anna laughed and it was a high cold laugh.

"Elsa hates your guts," Anna said. "Besides she likes someone else."

"You mean that smarmy Jack Frost? She's only pretending to like him."

"Believe what you want Hans but either way, I'm done."

"You're what?"

"Done!" Anna screamed at him. "I will not be used as some pawn. Elsa was right about you. I should have listened to her from the start."

Hans went to grab her but Anna took a step back. She whipped out her wand and pointed it at Hans. Elsa knew that Hans was a better duellist than Anna but with all that anger pounding through her veins, Elsa didn't know what Anna would do. It appeared neither did Hans as he took a step back from her looking a tad worried.

"Don't," she roared, "touch me."

Anna then hurried off leaving Hans looking quite angry with himself. Elsa had to stop herself from cheering. Anna had finally done it. She had finally listened to sense. Grinning to herself, Elsa headed back the way she came and took another route to her common room.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	12. The Date

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Of course she will =)**

**Tris Ela Eaton: Just be patient for the fluff. I promise you it will come =)**

**TPATFan16: Why does it hurt to say that Anna is awesome? She totally is! Oh on Jelsa, wait for it, wait for it.**

**Chapter 12: The Date**

The next day Elsa had decided to go find Anna. She saw her at breakfast but there was no time to go and talk to her. She had to get to Ancient Runes and Anna looked like she was getting ready for Charms class. Eventually Elsa made it to break without any trouble. She soon spotted Anna sitting by herself in the courtyard. She was just studying what looked like her Charms textbook. Elsa told Rapunzel and Merida, who were both standing there with her, to wait while she went and sorted things out with Anna. They both looked a little amazed and perplex but they didn't say anything. Elsa wandered over to where Anna was sitting. She was now muttering incantations under breath while moving her hand the way she would move her wand. Elsa sat down next to Anna. Anna didn't seem to notice straight away. She was too absorbed in her work.

"Hey," Elsa whispered.

Anna looked up in shock. She looked amazed to see that Elsa was actually talking to her for once.

"Hi?" Anna said placing her hand on her chest and leaning back slightly. "Hi me?"

Elsa nodded. Anna looked a little confused.

"Um, hi?" Anna said.

"Look I'm sorry for what happened," Elsa said.

"You don't have to be," Anna said looking down at her book.

"No, you were right," Elsa said. "I was acting childish."

"I didn't mean that when I said it."

"Oh I know but that doesn't stop it being true."

"I broke up with Hans."

"I know you did."

"You do?" Anna looked slightly baffled.

"I saw you do it."

"Is that why you're suddenly talking to me?"

"Well yeah," Elsa admitted and shrugged.

Anna looked down at her book again. She seemed to be thinking some things over.

"Look Anna the only reason I wasn't talking to you is that I didn't think I could handle if every single one of our conversations were about you and Hans. I would get angry and we would fight. It would destroy our relationship," Elsa explained.

"So you stayed quiet to avoid that," Anna said slowly.

"Pretty much."

Anna seemed to accept this. She closed her book and smiled up at Elsa who smiled back at her.

"Sisters again?" Anna asked.

"Absolutely," Elsa grinned.

Anna pulled Elsa in for a hug.

"Now you can help me with my essays again!" Anna beamed.

"Easy, easy," Elsa laughed.

"Hans was useless in helping me. I need someone like you Elsa."

"Well speaking of Hans, next time choose someone a bit better," Elsa smirked.

"Like who?" Anna looked baffled again.

For an answer, Elsa nodded over to where Kristoff was sitting down.

"Kristoff?" Anna whispered while Elsa grinned. "He doesn't like me like that. He sees me as his friend."

"Oh I think he sees you a little more than that," Elsa smirked again.

Anna looked a little confused then she got up and headed over to where Kristoff was sitting. Kristoff grinned when he saw that Anna had come over and he made some space for her to sit down. They both chatted away at each other with a bit of a grin on their faces. Rapunzel and Merida came over and sat down next to Elsa who was observing Kristoff and Anna with a bit of interest.

"So you patched things up with the sister it seems," Merida said.

"Yeah I did," Elsa wrenched her eyes away from the scene she had been observing and looked at her friends and smiled.

"Looks like she has moved on fast," Rapunzel grinned.

"Oh she just needed a little push that's all," Elsa said.

They watched as Anna gave Kristoff a small kiss on the cheek and then headed over to where Elsa and her friends sat. Elsa watched as Kristoff put his hand to his cheek and blushed but he grinned all the same.

"So that looked like it went well," Elsa said when Anna had made her way over to where they were all sitting.

"Yes it did," Anna blushed slightly. "We're going on the next Hogsmeade trip together."

"Which is next week," Merida said slyly.

"I know," Anna replied.

Anna collapsed next to Elsa with a bit of a grin on her face.

"So now that's out of the way," Anna said. "How about you?"

"Me?" Elsa was confused.

"I miss gossiping about your love life."

"You mean my non-existent love life," Elsa corrected her.

"Yeah right," Anna scoffed.

Elsa turned to her friends. "Can you believe this?"

"We're actually siding with her on this," Merida said.

Elsa looked between her two best friends and her sister with a confused and lost look.

"Fine," Elsa started to pack her things up. "That's how you want to play then fine."

Elsa started off at a walk.

"Elsa come back," Rapunzel called. "We were just messing around."

Elsa ignored them and headed up to Transfiguration which was due to start in the next five minutes. On the way, she bumped into Jack who seemed be coming out of the castle.

"Hey Elsa," Jack grinned at her.

"Um, hey Jack," Elsa stammered.

There was a small pause. Jack opened his mouth to say something but Elsa quickly cut him off.

"Um got to get to Transfiguration sorry," Elsa said.

"No problem," Jack grinned again.

Elsa hesitated for a moment before she raced off. Why does he have to smile like that? Elsa thought to herself in frustration. She tried to tell herself that it didn't affect her but she knew deep down she was lying. All through Transfiguration she couldn't get that stupid grin of his out of her mind. It was really starting to annoy and frustrate her. It was also affecting her spell work. She was having a lot of difficulty in turning her hat into a rabbit. Rapunzel, who was sitting next to her, was just grinning. All Elsa had managed to accomplish by the end of class was to give her hat ears and a tail whereas Rapunzel's hat also had fur and a nose. Elsa hurried out of the classroom desperate not to let Rapunzel gloat.

"Someone on your mind it seems," Rapunzel gleefully as they made their way to lunch.

"Shut up," Elsa snapped at her.

* * *

The next week passed in a bit of haze for Anna. She was so happy to have her sister back and so glad to be rid of that dirty, cheating liar Hans that people started asking her why she was in such a good mood. They weren't the only reason why Anna was in such a good mood. She had a date with Kristoff soon and she was looking forward to it. She liked Kristoff, a lot actually. She even had a bit of a crush on him last year but she always thought he saw her as just Elsa's little sister and nothing more which is why she had tried to get over him. When she found out that he did indeed like her, all those feelings came rushing back. Tooth just smirked every time she saw Anna's bright happy face. Tooth knew exactly what was causing Anna's happy mood.

The day of the Hogsmeade trip arrived and Anna was now suddenly nervous. What if she messed it up and made Kristoff turn his back on her? That very thought made Anna sick to her stomach. Tooth did very little in helping cheer Anna up. Although she did force Anna to eat her breakfast. Anna had just been poking at her porridge with spoon for a good ten minutes before Tooth came to the rescue.

Soon all the third years and above lined up outside the castle. Tooth hurried off when she saw Jamie and Bunnymund. Anna spotted Kristoff standing a bit to the side. Anna walked over to him and they both smiled when Anna came over. They headed up to the village together. They walked up in silence. Anna didn't really know what to say. Eventually Kristoff managed to break the silence and they eased back into their normal routine of conversation. Anna realised just how easy it was to talk to him.

"So how was Slughorn's last party?" he asked.

Anna was just one of many of The Slug Club. Last week, Slughorn had one of usual little get together.

"Well it was interesting," Anna said. "Well considering Elsa hadn't yet started talking to me again."

"But you've sorted that out right?" Kristoff looked a little concerned.

"Oh yeah we have but it was just a little awkward standing by myself as the only two people I really knew were talking together."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

They wandered around for a bit. They checked out some of the shops in the village before they headed to Honeydukes to stock up on some sweets. After that they headed over to The Shrieking Shack.

"It is said to be the most haunted house in Britain," Anna said.

"I bet Elsa told you that," Kristoff said with a laugh.

"She might have done on my first trip to Hogsmeade," Anna blushed. "But I think I should get points for remembering."

Kristoff then laughed. "Okay you do."

A cold wind whipped around them. They both drew their cloaks around each other. Anna shivered a lot more than Kristoff. She didn't have a scarf like he did. Sensing Anna's coldness, Kristoff took his scarf off and wrapped it around Anna's neck.

"You sure you won't get cold?" she asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Kristoff said. "How about a Butterbeer to warm up?"

"Sounds like a plan," Anna said with her teeth chattering.

They continued walking to The Three Broomsticks. Inside there, they found Elsa talking to Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, Jamie, Bunnymund, Sandy, Eugene and Tooth sitting at one big table. They were talking and laughing while they were drinking Butterbeer. Jack waved for them to come over and they did so.

"So how's the date going?" Rapunzel smirked.

"Fine thank you," Anna said blushing.

Anna and Kristoff sat down next to Elsa and Jack who had both stopped what they were talking about to grin at the newcomers. Anna didn't know how long she stayed at The Three Broomsticks but soon everyone was getting up with mutterings about heading back to school. Anna walked with Kristoff back to Hogwarts.

"So this has been fun," Anna said when they came to a halt in the Entrance Hall.

"Indeed," Kristoff said with a smile.

Anna hesitated before she gave Kristoff a quick kiss on the cheek but Kristoff moved his face at the last minute and Anna got his lips instead. For the next few seconds they kissed before they broke apart.

"Goodnight," Kristoff said with a smile before he headed upstairs with a bit of bounce in his step.

Anna headed off to her common room with a bit of a smile on her face as well.

* * *

Elsa was on her usual Head Girl duty. She was just patrolling around the corridors making sure she didn't see anyone who shouldn't be out and about. So far she had a busting kind of night. Within the first five minutes of duty, she found a few first years lurking around. After deducting points from Gryffindor she found some fourth year Ravenclaws some twenty minutes later. After deducting points from her own house (which she didn't like doing), it turned into a slow evening.

Elsa checked her watch. It was almost time for her to come off duty. She was glad she had managed to avoid Hans every time she went on duty. Elsa had been in charge of the schedule for the Prefects and the Heads to be on duty and she made sure she didn't put herself and Hans on the same night. She turned a corner and she saw someone walking around the corridors. Elsa just figured that it was someone else wandering around in the middle of the night. Elsa walked towards her.

"You should be in bed," Elsa said.

The girl turned to look at Elsa. She had a frightened look in her eyes that made Elsa suddenly afraid.

"Please, help me," she said.

**A/N: So I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. I simply loved Kristanna in this. Jelsa lovers do not fear. Their turn will come!. Anyway please review =)**


	13. Slughorn's Christmas Party

**Pikachudragon: The girl is just some random.**

**Guest: Yeah I have noticed that too actually.**

**Guest: Do not fear, Merricup will NOT feature in this story. I am not a shipper.**

**TPATFan16: Oh God no, this is not a creepy story. I think the way I wrote it, it became a lot scarier than it actually was. Sorry. Don't worry. On Merrciup, I do not like this ship at all and this do not ship it (just my opinion here, if you ship it, that's fine I just prefer Hiccastrid) and so they will not be featured. Jelsa, on the other hand, well this chapter answers that =)**

**Chapter 13: Slughorn's Christmas Party**

Elsa stared at the girl. She was very confused. She looked lost and confused.

"Okay, stay calm," Elsa said walking very slowly towards her. "Tell me what happened."

"I don't know," the girl started to cry. "I don't remember."

"You mean you don't remember what happened?"

"I mean I don't remember how I got here or what happened in the last three days."

Elsa bit her lip.

"Alright, let's go see Madam Pomfrey," Elsa said while the girl nodded.

Elsa helped the girl all the way to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey looked just as confused as Elsa did when Elsa explained what happened. The girl rested on one of the hospital beds. It didn't take long before Professor North to show up. His face mimicked Elsa's confused on.

"It appears that you are a magnet for these things," he said.

"It appears so," Elsa sighed.

Professor North headed over to the girl and started asking her some questions. The girl couldn't remember anything that had happened. North took Elsa aside and started filling in some of her blank spots. Apparently the girl's friend had told her head of house that the girl was missing. This confused Elsa even more. Professor North also told Elsa that the same thing happened in the case of the girl that Elsa found in the corridor. Elsa was starting to see a trend which wasn't improving her mood.

Elsa then decided to head off. Before she did Professor North asked for her silence and she gave it. Her head was spinning. Hopefully things will become a bit more clearer when the girl regained her memory. Surely her memory loss was the result of some magic spell or potion such as a Forgetfulness Charm or Forgetfulness Potion. Those could easily be cured. However there was a nagging feeling that Elsa was having that told her that it wouldn't be that easy. Another thought then came into Elsa's brain. What if the two girls she had found were connected in some way? What if it is the same person? What if the girl woke up and just couldn't remember how she got there before she bumped into Elsa? Elsa was starting to get freaked. What was going on in Hogwarts?\

* * *

The days slowly went by and soon Christmas was soon upon them. The usual twelve Christmas trees stood in the Great Hall and the statures of knights were bewitched to sing Christmas carols every time someone walked by. It was quite a sight to hear O Come All Ye Faithful which was sung by an empty helment. The second Quidditch game of the year (Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw took place). Jack took a keen interest in the match as his team will be playing both houses. He was anxious to see what kind of team Merida had put together this year and if they will be any good. Merida had explained to Elsa that due to her competitive nature, they could not be friends until after the match. Elsa had to laugh at this.

The Quidditch match took off and Jack could see Kristoff at the Keeper's hoops at the Gryffindor end of the stadium. He could also see Anna cheering on her boyfriend. They had been dating only less than a month but Jack could see that they really did like each other. Jack was cheering on Ravenclaw compared to his sister who thought it was high treason that he wasn't supporting her house. Jack found his way to the stands and came across Elsa who was sitting with Rapunzel and Jack's childhood friend Jamie Bennett who was a sixth year Ravenclaw and Jamie's younger sister Sophie Bennett who was a fourth year Ravenclaw student.

"Hey guys," Jack said when he came to sit with them.

They all smiled as Jack took his place. Eugene wandered over and sat next to Rapunzel. The game started shortly after that. The game was a very close game. Both teams seemed pretty evenly matched although Jack was sure Merida had a slight edge. Jack was impressed with the new Gryffindor team. They worked well together and he was sure that Slytherin may have a hard time beating them. Although, now that he thought about it, neither would Ravenclaw. The match continued. Ravenclaw scored and then Gryffindor scored and then back to Ravenclaw before going back to Gryffindor. It seemed to be a back and forwards kind of game. Jack could see Kristoff doing some excellent saves which pulled Gryffindor into the lead but the Ravenclaw Chasers somehow managed to get around Kristoff and even out the score and even taking the lead for themselves.

However Gryffindor won, though narrowly. The Ravenclaw Seeker, Phillip Prince, narrowly missed the snitch when he dived for it only for it to be snatched up by the Gryffindor Seeker. All the Gryffindors roared with delight at their Seeker. The Ravenclaws were not too impressed.

The week after the match Jack soon realised that Slughorn's Christmas Party was rapidly approaching and that meant that he was supposed to be a guest. Jack knew who he would like to ask but would she say yes?

Jack saw Elsa coming out of Charms class the next day. She had been lagging behind because she had wanted to talk to Professor Flitwick about something. She soon came out with a group of her friends. They were all laughing and talking. Why do they have to travel in packs? Jack thought wildly. It would make it a lot easier if he could just get her on her own.

"Hey Jack," Elsa and her group of friends all said as they past him.

"Um, Elsa?" Jack said. His palms were sweating quite a bit. He was obviously nervous. "Could I have a word?"

"Sure," Elsa said brightly.

Jack could hear Elsa's friends all burst into laughter. Girls, he thought. They halted a bit down the corridor in front of a portrait of a bunch of monks.

"So you know how Slughorn is having a party next week?" he asked.

"Yeah," Elsa said slowly. Judging by that look on her face, she knew where Jack was going with this.

"Would you like to go together?" he asked, "As we're supposed to bring guests."

His fingers were crossed in his pockets. Please say yes, please say yes, he silently begged. Jack realised that the portrait behind him were listening in. Elsa looked like she hesitated. She was clearly panicking. That's not a good sign, Jack thought.

"Sorry," she blurted out, "but I already asked Jamie. He really wanted to go so I said I would take him."

"Oh that's okay," Jack said his heart deflating.

"I'm really sorry," she certainly did look apologetic.

"Nah, it's cool."

"Well the others are waiting for me," Elsa said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Okay bye."

Jack saw Elsa leave with a bit of a sad look on his face. He then noticed Christy Hills, a sixth year Slytherin, who happened to be part of the giggling group of girls that always follow him around. Maybe he should just invite her and get this whole invitation thing over with.

"Christy," he yelled.

"Yes?" she asked turning around and giving him the biggest grin.

"Do you want to go to Slughorn's party with me?"

"Really?" Christy's features lit up. It appeared she had been desperate for Jack to ask her.

"Yeah," Jack said.

"Of course I'll go!" Christy grinned. "So I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall then?"

"Sure," Jack said.

Christy was then pulled away by a bunch of her friends. Jack then headed off to his next class feeling quite crestfallen.

* * *

As soon as Elsa was out of sight she raced off to find Jamie. Why did she refuse Jack? She had just panicked and wanted to get out that situation as quickly as possible. She had so many things going through her brain and so she panicked and said no. She past her friends who all looked confused when she rushed by but Elsa didn't stay and chat as she was looking for Jamie before Jack got to him first. She eventually found him in the library pouring over heaps of different textbooks. Elsa hurried over to him.

"Jamie," she said.

He looked up and grinned. "Hey."

"Look I need a favour," Elsa said speaking very quickly.

"What kind of favour?"

"I need you to come with me to Slughorn's Christmas Party."

"But Jack was going to ask you to that," Jamie looked confused.

"Please Jamie!" Elsa was begging. "And if he asks you we had this conversation days ago. Not today."

"Okay fine," Jamie said. "But if Jack suddenly starts hating me, it's all on you."

"Thank you Jamie," Elsa looked very relieved.

"And you have to help me here," he said.

"Of course."

* * *

"So why didn't you accept Jack's offer again?" Rapunzel asked.

She and Elsa were both sitting on their beds. After Jack's little talk with Elsa, Rapunzel and Merida had been bugging Elsa all day about what he said. Elsa finally relented and told them what happened. A decision, she regretted very much. When they had heard that Elsa had turned down Jack, they all couldn't believe it. To them it sounded as if Elsa had refused a hand out of a million Galleons. They just looked at her with shocked expressions on their faces.

"I told you, I already agreed to go with Jamie," Elsa said.

"Which is the biggest lie in the history of lies."

"It is not a lie," Elsa said trying to sound offended but it didn't seem to come off as Rapunzel was giving her a look. Well technically it wasn't a lie as she _was_ going with Jamie. She was lying about when she asked him.

"Right," Rapunzel sounded sceptical. "You know what I think happened? I think you panicked because of your feelings towards the guy and said the first excuse that came into your head."

"That is not what happened," Elsa said going a little red.

"Sure, Elsa, sure," Rapunzel said rolling her eyes.

* * *

The night of Slughorn's Christmas party soon arrived and Jack was waiting in the Entrance Hall for Christy. It didn't take her too long for her to appear. Jack did think she did look nice but he had seen Elsa go into the dungeons with Jamie just before and Jack thought that Elsa looked better. She was wearing her light blue dress robes and her hair was done up in its usual signature braid but with little snowflakes in her hair.

They headed down into Slughorn's office which was decorated to celebrate the event. Jack got some punch for the two of them and they stood in a corner. Jack didn't really know what to say but he decided some light conversation was necessary. One eye was kept on Elsa who was chatting to Jamie, Anna and Kristoff who had been brought along as Anna's date. Jack managed to shake the clingy Christy and go get another drink.

Eventually Jamie came towards him. He helped himself to punch. Jack noticed that Elsa wasn't with Anna or Kristoff anymore. They were clearly flirting with each other. Maybe that's why Elsa decided to make up an excuse and leave.

"I know you wanted to come with Elsa," Jamie said.

"Yeah I did but you got there first," Jack said.

"Actually," Jamie hesitated for a moment. It looked like he was going to say something but changed his mind. "Yeah I guess I did."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah I think she's outside."

"Thanks."

Jack then headed out of Slughorn's Office, successfully avoided both Slughorn and Christy who both wanted to talk to him, and then came to the corridor outside Slughorn's office. It too was just as decorated as Slughorn's office. There were some people out here but not too many. Jack wandered along the corridor and found Elsa sitting on the stairwell drinking a Butterbeer. Jack came over to sit next to her.

"Hey," Jack said.

"Hey," Elsa replied.

There was a small silence.

"So Christy seems to be enjoying your company," Elsa said.

"Yeah she does," Jack said.

"Are you guys like going out or something?"

"Why? You jealous?" Jack grinned.

Elsa went bright red.

"Of course not!" she spluttered. "What a thing to say Jackson Frost!"

"Admit it," Jack was enjoying teasing her. "You like me."

"I do not."

"Do so."

"Do not."

"Do so."

Jack just realised that their faces were really close together. They were so close that their noses were touching. Jack then took a chance and leaned in and kissed her. They broke apart for a few a seconds before Elsa pulled him in for another kiss. Jack responded with enthusiasm and deepened the kiss. It wasn't until they heard footsteps and Jack's name being called did they break apart. Both avoiding each other's gaze. Christy soon appeared and grinned when she saw Jack. Jack then hesitated before giving her a nervous smile. She did have the worst timing.

"Jack, they're wanting you," Christy said.

"Okay," Jack got up.

He gave Elsa an apologetic look before heading off with Christy. Christy grabbed his arm, Jack tried to free his arm but she gripped harder. They then headed back to the party.

**A/N: Just a quick note on some reviews, people have been finding the ending to the last chapter a little creepy. So sorry, this is NOT a creepy story. I'm just trying to follow the HP like storylines and may have made the story a little spookier. So don't worry. This is not some horror story. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	14. Returning Home

**Tris Ela Eaton: There will be no merricup.**

**geradiena: Phew! You understand and no Chamber of Secrets.**

**TPATFan16: Why do people owe you money? Don't worry, this chapter explains that.**

**Chapter 14: Returning Home**

After Slughorn's party, Jack tried to find Elsa but she was gone. He figured that that she must have gone back to bed. There wasn't any chance of talking to her the next day as term had finished the day of Slughorn's party and a lot of people were going home. Professor Flora had come around with a clipboard taking student's names down to see who were staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas break.

Both Jack and Pippa had put their names down. Their mother was going to visit her sister in Burgess. So Jack and Pippa were spending the holidays at Hogwarts. Elsa, meanwhile, was going back home with her sister so she wasn't staying. Jack tried to talk to her before she boarded the train but it was no use. Either it was the confusion of all the students trying to get home or he has too late, he had missed Elsa.

Defeated, Jack headed back to the castle. He found his sister in the semi-empty Great Hall playing wizard chess with herself. Jack sat down and started playing.

"So what's eating at you?" Pippa asked as one of her white knights took Jack's black bishop.

"Oh just things," Jack retaliated by taking one of Pippa's castles.

"Is this 'thing' Elsa Winters by any chance?" she said with a devilish grin.

"How do you know about that?" he spluttered.

"Oh please," Pippa sounded as if it was of no real importance, "Merida told me."

"That little gossip," Jack said with a small smile.

"So when are you going to ask her out?"

"What do you mean 'when'? I've asked her dozens of times of the last few years."

"Yes but _how _did you ask her out?"

"I dunno, I just asked her."

"Men," Pippa sighed, "they don't know anything."

"Seriously, what do I need to do?"

"Just be yourself."

"What do you mean? I am doing that!"

"Look Merida told me that whenever you ask her you're always with that little fan club of yours."

"That's not my fault!" Jack looked slightly hurt.

"Look Elsa rejecting you is probably her way of seeing how much you like her."

"What?" Jack looked taken aback. "How does that work?"

"She just wants to know that you like her Jack."

"She knows that."

"Does she?"

"I think she does," Jack racked his brain. Did Elsa know how he felt about her?

"Also a heads up, that little fan club of yours is making Elsa jealous."

"What?" Jack sounded surprised again.

"It's true," Pippa said moving one of her pawns. "Merida says that Elsa doesn't like a single member."

"But she must know I only have eyes for her."

"She doesn't quite see it that way. She sees all these girls all over you and it makes her jealous. Another reason why she rejects you."

"Seriously I will never get women."

"That's why you have me," Pippa smiled.

"What would I do without you?" Jack grinned as he moved his Queen. "Check."

* * *

Elsa and Anna got onto the train early that morning. They were both really excited to get home and see their parents again. They made their way onto the train and they found a compartment with Rapunzel and Merida in it. They sat down and Anna pulled Rapunzel in for advice about her and Kristoff's next date. While they were chatting away, it gave Elsa the much needed time to think.

Elsa was glad of the break. It gave her time to think over what had happened at the Christmas Party last night. She and Jack had kissed. They had actually kissed. She hadn't expected that to occur. She knew that Jack sort of had a thing for her but she didn't know just how much he liked her. When people asked if she liked Jack Frost, she would always reply with a 'no' because it wasn't true that she liked him. She didn't like him, she loved him. She was in love with the guy and had been since fifth year. Her feelings for him started in fourth year. She didn't exactly recognise them at the time. She would get little butterflies in her stomach when he smiled at her and some days she would only be thinking about him. By fifth year, Elsa was well aware of her feelings. She would find it difficult to concentrate on her exams so she made a mental note to avoid Jack but that had been impossible. She was drawn to him. In sixth year, they almost flirted with each other but Elsa kept rejecting him. The reason for that was simple. She was so in love with the guy it scared her. She had never felt this way about another person and she didn't know what that meant. She, of course, was also jealous of the attention that Jack seemed to get from all the other girls in the school. She knew that Jack didn't ask for the attention but he still had all these girls pouring over him.

She had kept her feelings well hidden. All her friends thought she just had some kind of crush on Jack but it was so much more than that. Now that they had kissed, well those feelings were as strong as ever. Did this mean that she wanted a relationship with Jack Frost? She did and she wanted one ever since fifth year. But would that mean that she would go for it with Jack? She didn't quite yet know. She did think it was silly to say no to Jack.

* * *

Anna and Rapunzel were busy discussing their boyfriends. They were currently laughing at the little things that they do that they find so adorable. They both a little unhappy as both their boyfriends would not be on the train. They were staying at Hogwarts this year. Since Jack wasn't going home, Eugene said that he would stay and keep him company. Kristoff had also decided to stay as his adoptive parents were going away on holiday to the south of France. Kristoff's Mum had family there and so they had decided to pay them a visit. Merida had joined in on the conversation. They enjoyed hearing about her fail attempts at love and Rapunzel's assurance that she would get someone one day.

Anna looked over at her sister. She was staring out the window. She was clearly thinking very hard about something. Her sister wouldn't usually miss the opportunity to tease Merida about her love life from time to time. Now that Anna thought about it, her sister had been very quiet all day. She clearly had something very important on her mind.

"Elsa," Anna said but Elsa didn't hear her, so Anna decided to speak a little louder. "Elsa!" she shouted.

"What?" Elsa said coming out of whatever trance she was in.

"Sheesh," Merida said. "What were you thinking about?"

"I bet it was the ever so handsome Jackson Frost," Rapunzel said battering her eyelashes.

Elsa stayed very quiet. Anna gaped at her.

"You are?" she said.

"Well, maybe," Elsa said in a small voice.

"What's he done that's gotten you thinking so hard?" Merida asked.

"Well," Elsa was fiddling with her hoodie. She was clearly battling with herself to tell them or not. "Never mind."

"Tell us," Rapunzel begged. "I so want to know."

"_We_ want to know," Anna corrected her.

"Okay, okay," Elsa said. "Clearly you guys are going to bug me until I tell you."

"Finally she understands," Merida said.

Elsa took in a deep breath. "Jack and I, we, kind of, well, kissed."

They all gaped at her. It took several moments for them to come back into reality. Anna felt a 'finally' feeling coursing through her veins.

"And?" Rapunzel prompted.

"That's really it," Elsa said.

"What? No declaration of love? No boyfriend and girlfriend? Nothing?!" Merida said.

"Well yeah," Elsa shrugged. "We didn't exactly get that far. We just kissed for a few minutes and that's really it."

"You need to talk to Jack," Rapunzel said.

"I know and I planned on doing in when we get back," Elsa said.

"Hold everything," Anna had just thought of something. "You have sidestepped us whenever we ask if you like Jack and you always say no but clearly you do."

"You sneaky devil," Merida said. "You don't like him; you're in love with him."

Elsa sank deeper into her seat while they others looked at her with shocked expressions etched all over their faces.

* * *

Jack was making his way back to his common room. The conversation with his sister had cleared everything up for him. For years, he wondered why Elsa would dodge him or reject him when he asked her out. He had been starting to think that she didn't like him in that way but he always thought that was ridiculous. There was always this electricity between them whenever they spoke. He certainly felt it last night when they kissed and he knew that she felt it too.

He now knew, thanks to Pippa, that Elsa was just little scared. He was scared too. There were plenty of good looking girls at Hogwarts but none of them even came close to the beauty of Elsa Winters. He had known from the minute he met her in first year that she was an interesting person. It didn't take too long for him to be proven correct about that. She was always so poised and elegant with everything she did, not to mention she was incredibility intelligent. If Jack didn't know any better, he would say that she was probably the best students in school.

It hadn't taken them long to become friends. By the middle of first year, her friends were his friends and his friends were her friends. There was just something that seemed to draw them together. By fifth year, he was in love with her. He had fallen head first in love with her. He had tried doing stuff to get her to notice him but somehow she would just shake her head in amusement. He had tried to ask her out but he figured he was just so sloppy with asking her out that she stared at him and she said no.

There was always the problem of the giggling girls. Now that Jack thought about it, they would always pop up right when he would ask Elsa out. She would give them one look and say no. Jack didn't like the girls at all. They were rather annoying. They would just simply be all over him, make him late for class, try and talk to him whenever they would past him and now it appears they were hindering what should be a blossoming relationship with Elsa. Jack would just have to get rid of them and show Elsa that she was the only girl he saw. As soon as Elsa returned from her holiday, Jack would talk to her, in private, away from anyone. Hopefully Elsa would see just how much he was in love with her and she would finally say yes to him. He had been waiting for so long.

He entered his common room and headed up to his dormitory where he found Eugene. Eugene had graciously decided to say yes to staying with him. Well it wasn't exactly a hard decision to choose Hogwarts over the orphanage that Eugene stays every year. Despite Eugene's complaints about the place, Jack did know that the orphanage was actually a nice place. He had been there a few times and it was a very pleasant place to stay. Last year when Jack had visited for a few days, he had met a little girl who was clearly a witch. Eugene was helping her out with controlling her powers and telling her about Hogwarts. The little girl kind of saw Eugene as a big brother and her, her a little sister.

"Hey man," Eugene said as Jack threw himself on his bed.

"Hey," Jack said. "So how did Rapunzel take it when you turned down her invitation to spend Christmas with me?"

"She took it well," Eugene said. "She told me that she would rather me keep you company. Besides I'm going over there for Easter anyway."

"That's cool."

They both delved back silence. Eugene returned to the book he was reading while Jack's thoughts returned to Elsa. He grinned at the memory of the kiss. Her lips had felt so good against his. For that moment, he never felt happier.

**A/N: Just a heads up. FF is being annoying by not showing new chapters. They are there. Just recheck them later. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter with all its fluff. Please review =)**


	15. The Christmas Break

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Jelsa is on a role!**

**Tris Ela Eaton: Why? Because I don't ship merrciup.**

**gerardiena: Potterhead here too =) And thanks for that little idea. Yes you may and yes Jack is a Pure Blood.**

**Chapter 15: The Christmas Break**

Elsa and Anna returned home that day. Their parents were thrilled to have them home. Soon Elsa was in her own room. She kicked off her shoes and laid on her bed still thinking of that troublesome Jack Frost. She groaned into her pillow. Why does he have this effect on her? Her feelings for him were now out in the open. Why did he have to kiss her? Not that the kiss wasn't nice. It was fantastic. For the first time ever, Elsa's brain wasn't working the way she wanted. It had gone all fuzzy from the kiss.

Anna came into the room. She looked very bright and cherry.

"Hey, hey," she said.

She then lay back on Elsa's bed too. They both were looking at Elsa's ceiling.

"Why do you have study diagrams on your ceiling?" Anna asked.

"Um, to study?" Elsa said.

"What happened to studying the normal way with books and notes in front of you?"

"I do that too."

"You know what Elsa?" Anna sat up and looked down at her. "You're crazy."

"Yeah well my craziness earned me twelve Outstanding O.W.L.s," Elsa said. "What has your craziness earned you?"

"I am not crazy!" Anna sounded offended.

"Oh please," Elsa rolled her eyes. "You are the definition of crazy."

"For your information, Kristoff thinks my little craziness, as you put it, is cute," Anna said smugly.

"Anna, Kristoff is your boyfriend, he will say anything to get you to like him."

"What?" Anna looked hurt for a second.

"It's true. Do you remember last year how Jack told me he loved the library to just spend time with me? I mean its Jack Frost. He and library do not fit. It's like oil and water."

"Speaking of Jack," Anna started with a smile.

"No," Elsa sat up and pointing her finger at Anna, "No."

"Let's continue where we left off on the train," Anna continued. "So how long have you been in love with guy?"

"Anna that's my business not yours."

"Hmm," Anna looked like she was thinking. "Let's see, your behaviour last year was quite telling. But so was the year before."

"Anna," Elsa picked up her wand. "I'm warning you."

Anna eyed the wand. She then pushed it away.

"Like you would hex me," Anna scoffed. "Come on, answer my questions. When are you going to get together with Jack? When did you realise you were in love with him? Why did you keep your feelings a secret? Was Slughorn's party really the first time you kissed? Please Elsa, I need information."

"Okay fine," Elsa set down her wand. "In order; I don't know, fifth year, my reasons are my reasons and yes. Happy?"

"But-"

"Ah," Elsa said. "That's all you are going to get."

"You big meanie," Anna said sounding exactly like how she was five years old.

She then pulled herself off Elsa's bed and raced out the door. Elsa delved back into her own thoughts. Anna did pull up an interesting question. When was she going to get together with Jack? The truth was what she said; she didn't know. Was it going to be as soon as she got back to Hogwarts? After Hogwarts? Did she even want to get together with Jack? He was her polar opposite. She was serious. He messed around. She was a rule follower. He was a rule breaker. But somehow they were both drawn to each other. Well, they say that opposites attract. It wasn't as if they had nothing in common. They were both two of the most talented people in the school after all. Elsa did have a hard time believing this due to Jack messing about all the time but somehow he got very good marks. They both had an interest in frost magic. They loved everything to do with winter. Elsa then realised that they may be different, they were also the same.

Anna came back into the room at that moment.

"Mum says you got to help with the Christmas decorations," Anna sang.

"Okay, I'm coming," Elsa said.

Elsa went down the stairs and found her parents singing Christmas carols in the living room. Elsa took out her wand and started hanging decorations around the room with magic. Anna grudgingly was hanging ornaments on the tree the Muggle way. Anna wasn't yet of age, so she couldn't use magic outside school. Elsa then flourished her wand over the Christmas tree. Red and gold streamers erupted from her tree and they draped themselves over the tree. When they looked closer, they could see little tiny snowflakes decorating the streamers.

"Nice one Elsa," their Dad said examining the streamers.

"Thanks Dad," Elsa smiled.

* * *

Jack was in the library trying to do some work for Maleficent. His head was in two minds. The more rational part of it was trying to do work while the rest of his brain couldn't stop concentrating on Elsa. It was rather distracting. At least she wasn't there with him. She would be even more distracting. Jack actually wondered how he passed his exams with her sitting near him.

Pippa came into the library carrying a ton of books. She placed them down next to Jack and took the first one off the stack. She opened it, placed it in front of some quills, ink and parchment and began to read. Jack watched as Pippa's eyes flickered across the page. Jack smiled and then decided to go back to his own work.

* * *

"So how do you think we start the essay?" Rapunzel asked them.

"I don't know," Merida said. "Elsa?"

They were sitting in Elsa's room. Elsa was lying backwards on her bed with her bare feet resting on her pillow. In her hands was a textbook but she wasn't really seeing it. Merida looked up from her work to look at Elsa expectantly. Elsa wasn't paying them the slightest attention. Her thoughts were elsewhere.

"Elsa?" Rapunzel clicked her fingers in front of Elsa.

Elsa jerked around. "What?" she said.

"Wow, either you had something preying on your mind or potion recipes must be really fascinating to you," Rapunzel said.

"Sorry," Elsa sat up. "What were we talking about?"

"Um Longbottom's essay?" supplied Merida. "Sheesh Elsa, what is the thing that is keeping your mind off work?"

"I bet I know," Rapunzel said with a sneaky smile.

"Could you not go there for once in your life?" Elsa said exasperated. "But fine, yes, Jack Frost is on my mind. He has always been on my mind. He always will be. Lately he has been in there a lot more since the kiss. Now could we move on like grownups?"

"Elsa," Merida looked up at her with kind eyes. "Maybe if you would just talk about your feelings, your first reaction wouldn't be flight every single time we bring up Jack in this way."

Elsa sighed. She was right. She was always right. Elsa decided that it was best that it was time to tell them. She had hidden it for so long that maybe she should just admit the truth about her feelings for Jack Frost.

"Fine," Elsa sighed.

"Oh goodie," Rapunzel clapped her hands together.

"Okay so start at the beginning," Merida said.

"Well," Elsa scratched her head. "I guess it started around fourth year…"

* * *

"….I would just get these little feelings in the pit of my stomach every time he smiled at me. I didn't realise until later but that's when I realised I had a bit of a crush on him. It wasn't until fifth year did my feelings really did grow."

Anna had her ear pressed against Elsa's door listening into their conversation. She had just been walking by when she heard Jack's name so she paused to listen in. She was growing more and more interested.

"Anna," Anna turned around and saw her Mum walking towards her. "What are you doing?"  
"Nothing," but Anna had a guilty expression written all over her face that told the opposite. Her mother was not impressed.

"Go and help your father with the dinner and stop spying on your sister!" hissed her Mum.

Unwillingly, Anna walked away from Elsa's door. She was just getting to the good part as well.

Christmas was soon on them and the Winters were throwing a huge party. Merida and Rapunzel came with their parents while Tooth and Tiana, both friends of Anna, came with their families. The Winters' Manor was quite full of people. They were all gathered in the living around the Christmas tree which had numerous presents underneath. Elsa had a glass off eggnog in her hand but she wasn't alone. Her friends did too. They were busy and chatting together. The night passed with a lot of fun. They had a fun Christmas dinner which involved some Christmas crackers. Elsa found a wizards hat and a chess set in her crackers. They all laughed before the night came to an end.

* * *

Elsa woke up on Christmas morning with a little bit of a grin on her face. She threw on her dressing gown and headed downstairs. She found Anna already dressed and peering through the gifts under the tree. Elsa grinned. This was typical of Anna. As soon as Anna saw Elsa, she grinned. She threw a small present at Elsa and Elsa caught it. Elsa saw that the present was from Jack. When she opened it, it revealed a silver bracelet with a snowman as its charm. Elsa slid the bracelet threw her fingers. It was so smooth. She placed it around her wrist and smiled at it.

"What did you get?" Elsa asked.

"Well from Kristoff, I got this," Anna showed Elsa her new necklace that had a small golden heart on it.

"Very cute," Elsa said.

They had fun going through all their presents that they got from various people including their parents, other family members and friends. Their parents wandered down a bit later and watched them open their presents while eating coffee.

* * *

Jack woke up in his dormitory and saw a pile of presents at the foot of his bed. Jack had fun going through them all. He found a present that was from Elsa. When he opened it, he grinned. It was sterling silver ring engraved with a snowflake. He placed it on his finger. It looked good. He grinned again. He and Eugene headed down to the Great Hall to have a Christmas lunch. Jack and Eugene had fun making their way through all the food. Jack asked Eugene to pull his Christmas cracker and Eugene did. The cracker went off with a bang and hat fell out. Jack threw it to Eugene who laughed when it fell flat in his face.

The next day, Jack and Eugene headed down to the Quidditch pitch. Jack had been itching to get onto the pitch. He and Eugene had some fun on the pitch. Jack had been playing Keeper while Eugene played Chaser. Jack had saved some good shots and when they switched places, Eugene had a hard time saving Jack's throws. Afterwards, they headed back up to the castle with their broomsticks hoisted over their shoulders, chatting about Quidditch.

When they got to the castle, Jack saw a girl crying. She was sitting in the Entrance Hall on the stairs. Her face was in her hands. Jack headed over to her.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked sitting next to her.

"Oh, sorry," the girl looked up. "You're Jack Frost right? The Quidditch hero for Slytherin?"

"Yes I am," Jack said. "Why are you worried?"

"It's just that my friend Sasha hasn't been seen for the last three days and I'm very worried about her."

"Could she just have gone back home for the holidays?" Eugene asked.

"Impossible," the girl looked at him. "We've been on holiday for the pass week and she definitely didn't get on the train home."

"Then could you just have missed her?" Jack asked. "The castle is a pretty big place."

"We share a dorm room," the girl explained. "No she has gone missing. I'm sure of it."

Jack looked up at Eugene. They were both thinking the same thing. Something was definitely up.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	16. The Confession

**DisneyMan: You don't know. Maybe Kristoff does, maybe he doesn't. Personally I think he does and Elsa was just lashing out.**

**Tris Ela Eaton: Yes it does.**

**gerardiena: No they're magical (Elsa is a Pure Blood). Decorating is a family thing.**

**Chapter 16: The Confession**

The end of the holidays soon arrived and Elsa found herself back on the Hogwarts Express heading back to Hogwarts. Elsa had gone over many different scenarios in her head to deal with the conversation that she was undoubtedly going to have with Jack. Anna had told her not to show her entire hand and to keep a few cards to herself. Elsa wondered if this was a good idea. She would feel as if she was lying to Jack and she hated doing it. Not that it hadn't kept her from doing it. Rapunzel had told Elsa just to be herself and agree to the date that Jack was obviously going to ask her on. Elsa thought that this would look a little suspicious if suddenly she agreed to going out with. In answer to this Merida had said with exasperation just to tell the guy she loves him and to ask him on a date. Elsa was a bit nervous in going ahead with that plan.

Elsa watched as Anna, Rapunzel and Merida all played Exploding Snap. Elsa wasn't in the mood to play. Her stomach was full of butterflies again. She was vividly reminded of fourth year. She would always get nervous around Jack. Elsa watched as Anna won her fifth game in a row. She raised her arms in celebration and let out a cheer. Elsa just laughed at her sister's shenanigans.

The train started to slow down and came to a steady halt right outside the platform. Elsa and the others grabbed their things before heading back up to their common room.

"I'm going to find Eugene," Rapunzel said. "Do you want to come? Jack will probably be with him."

"No, I'm good," Elsa threw herself onto her bed.

"Okay," Rapunzel looked a little disappointed.

Rapunzel was about go before she turned around.

"Just tell him the truth Elsa," she said.

Rapunzel then headed down the stairs and out of sight. Belle who had been lying on her bed and reading a good book looked up.

"Tell who the truth?" she asked. "Does Elsa have a secret crush?"

"Oh please it's no secret," Jane was sitting crossed-legged on her bed with a sketchpad in her lap and a pencil in her hand. She had been drawing magical creatures from pictures in her Care of Magical Creatures textbook. "She likes Jack Frost."

"Oh that," Belle said. "I was worried for a minute that we were talking about someone else."

"Wait," Elsa looked concerned. "You guys _all _know?"

"Pretty much," Jane said flicking to another page of her textbook.

"Oh God," Elsa placed her head her hands and groaned.

"For the record," Belle looked straight at Elsa, "you should just get it over with and tell Jack that you like him and want to go out with him."

"Like I'm going to take advice from the girl who took forever to go out with Adam Beast," Elsa rolled her eyes. "It took you guys forever to announce that you guys actually like each other."

"Hey, we worked that out!"

"Yeah, I know and now you're this adorable couple who gives great romantic advice," Elsa said groaning again.

Elsa swung her legs over to one side of her bed and stood up. Belle was right. Rapunzel was right. Jane would be right if she had said any bit of advice. She should just go tell Jack the truth. It was pretty obvious anyway with the way she responded to the kiss. She then headed out of the common rooms. It was time to find Jack.

* * *

Jack and Eugene were walking down a corridor in the dudgeons when someone came up behind Eugene and put their arms around his eyes.

"Guess who," said a sing-song voice.

"Hmm," Eugene pretended to think. "Is it the most stunning girl on the planet?"

"It is," the girl said.

They both turned around and saw Rapunzel. Jack quickly realised that if Rapunzel was back then so would be Elsa.

"Where's Elsa?" he asked.

"Oh she's up in our common rooms," she said.

"Oh," Jack's face fell.

He had been looking forward to seeing her again. He had missed her so much over the break. He left Eugene and Rapunzel when they engaged in a non-verbal conversation. He decided just to go for a wander around the castle. Jack shoved his hands in his pockets. This gave him time to think about that girl with the missing friend. As soon as they had finished their discussion, they had gone to Professor North and reported it. He had been quite concerned but promised that he would look into it. That was a number of days ago and Jack hadn't heard anything yet. He did wonder what had happened to that girl. He felt very sorry about both girls. One terrified that her friend is gone, missing somewhere and the other, well Jack didn't know where the other was. He knew that North would be able to fix it though. North was a very powerful wizard. He could fix anything. Jack was sure that the two friends would be back together soon.

His thoughts then returned to Elsa. He wondered if she would actually talk to him about the kiss. He hoped that she wouldn't just pretend that it didn't happen. That would kill him to forget a connection like that. The other thing he was dreading coming out of her mouth was something along the lines of her actually not liking him or confessing that she liked him but didn't want a relationship.

He turned the corner before he collided headfirst with someone. When Jack took a closer look, he realised it was Elsa. Jack quickly helped her to her feet. There was a small smile playing around her lips.

"Hey," Jack said.

"Hey," she whispered back.

* * *

Elsa looked at Jack. He was just standing there with his hands in his pockets with his usual lopsided grin that made Elsa go all squirmy inside. She started fiddling with her fingers as she stared up at him. She could feel herself being lost in those brilliant blue eyes. Elsa had to mentally shake herself out of it.

"Elsa-" Jack started but Elsa cut him off. If she didn't do this now, she didn't know if she ever would.

"Jack," she said. "I want to tell you something."

"Okay," he smiled.

"I am so in love with you. I have been for years. I don't know why it's taken me this long to say it but I am. I'm sorry for rejecting you when all I wanted was for you to take me and kiss me. I'm sorry."

Elsa ended it with a few tears in her eyes. There was a few seconds silence from Jack as he blinked at what Elsa had said. Several thoughts went through her brain. Did he not love her? Did she actually misinterpret all the signs? Before she knew anything Jack had pulled her in for another kiss. Elsa was taken by surprise but then she melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Jack and he did the same thing to her. The kiss was as magical as it was the first time they had kiss. They broke apart after a few minutes.

"Elsa," Jack breathed. "I love you too."

"I know," Elsa smiled.

"How about the next Hogsmeade trip then?" he asked. "Together?"

"Jack you sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet," Elsa laughed. "Yes."

Jack then pulled her into another kiss.

The next day at lunch, Elsa was seated with Rapunzel and Merida, who had drifted over from the Gryffindor table. Lunch was always pretty informal so students from different houses would often sit with their friends from different houses. Elsa's eyes always drifted over to where Jack was sitting. He would always grin when they made contact which made Elsa do backflips in her stomach. She would grin back and then return to whatever she had been doing.

"So what happened with Jack?" Merida asked.

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel looked confused. "She hasn't talked to him yet."

"I beg to differ," Merida said. "By the way she is grinning and by the way Jack hasn't stop staring at her, I'll say they did have a little talk and it went really well."

"Okay fine," Elsa set down her knife and fork. "We did talk."

"In the famous words of the musical Grease, tell me more, tell me more," Rapunzel sang the last part.

Elsa looked confused. "What's Grease?"

"You don't know about Grease?" Merida asked her jaw dropping. "It's like one of the best musicals of all time."

"Magical upbringing," Elsa pointed to herself, "Muggle upbringing," she then pointed at both Merida and Rapunzel.

"These holidays we are renting that movie," Rapunzel said.

"Absolutely," Merida said, "and The Sound of Music."

"Don't forget Wizard of Oz."

"Oh we are so doing this."

Elsa looked even more confused.

"I think we should stop before Elsa's brain implodes," Rapunzel said grinning.

"Yeah," Merida said. "Let's go back to Jack."

"Oh yes," Rapunzel looked very excited. "So what happened?"

"We," Elsa paused, "just discussed some things and agreed to go out next weekend."

"That's all we get?" Merida moaned with displeasure. "Oh come on Elsa."

"That's all you're going to get," Elsa said smiling while reaching out to grab her pumpkin juice.

"You're killing us here," Rapunzel said while Elsa grinned with pleasure.

* * *

Rapunzel and Elsa headed down to Potions together where they found the Slytherins already waiting for them. Jack gave Elsa a small wave and she gave one back. When they got to class Jack and Eugene set their cauldrons up right next to Rapunzel and Elsa. Rapunzel got rather distracted in Potions. Usually it was because of Eugene but today it was because of Elsa. This was highly unusual as Elsa would give Professor Slughorn her undivided attention and always snap if something was slightly damaging her focus but today was very different. Jack was whispering in her ear and she was giggling. It happened all through the lesson. Rapunzel rolled her eyes. She was very annoyed as today she had hoped to actually concentrate but it looked like that was out the window.

For the first time in forever in Potions, Jack's and Elsa's potion making ability went severely downhill. Slughorn didn't mind though. He just attributed this to both of them being lovesick. Slughorn could see what Rapunzel had seen and that they both really liked each other. When they got out of Potions, Rapunzel realised that her potion had ended up being better than Elsa's. This was a new feeling for her.

The fact that Jack Frost and Elsa Winters (who were two of the most popular students in school) were dating was met with no surprise from a lot of students. Some students however, did not approve of this. In fact, Jack's entire fan club hated Elsa and would give her an evil look whenever they passed her in the corridors. Elsa didn't mind though. She used to be jealous of those girls but now she realised she didn't have to be. They were now just jealous of her. However the main majority of the school, who had seen them flirt and seen the looks in their eyes, were glad. Elsa knew that Rapunzel and Merida had been about to launch an intervention.

Their first date was to Hogsmeade which took place the very next weekend. Elsa and Jack stood together laughing at something that Jack had said. They headed up to the village together. They had a good time just walking around the village together. They went to every single place in Hogsmeade. Elsa could tell that neither of them were focusing on the village. They were only thinking of each other. Elsa and Jack made their way to The Three Broomsticks were they found their friends waiting for them. Elsa thoroughly avoided Anna's smirk as she saw them walk in. They talked about everything. The main topic of conversation was the Hufflepuff versus Slytherin match that had taken place the day before. Slytherin had won which thoroughly annoyed both Tooth and Anna. Anna was especially had thought that Elsa had been a bit of a traitor as she had been supporting Jack rather than her house. Elsa had to laugh at this.

When the day came to an end, Elsa felt disappointment coursing through her veins. She didn't want the date to come to an end. It felt so right just being with Jack. Just being with him always felt so natural. She wondered what would have happened if she had said yes to him all those years ago. Well she wouldn't have had all the drama she had this year that revolved around Jack for one thing. Elsa and Jack headed back to the castle with a bit of a grin on their faces. When they got to the Entrance Hal, Jack gave Elsa a small kiss before he wandered down to the dungeons humming some tune. Elsa let out a small giggle before following Rapunzel up to their common room.

**A/N: JELSA! So I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	17. Skirmish In The Bathroom

**iheartjelsa: Hey I read it and I left my thoughts. If you need me to continue doing that, I'll be happy to =)**

**geradienea: Oh your welcome, haha =) **

**Chapter 17: Skirmish In The Bathroom **

The days rolled by and so did school. The next Quidditch game of the season was about to take place and this time it was Ravenclaw versus Slytherin. Elsa took a personal interest in the game. Her own house against her boyfriend's house. This was going to be very interesting. Elsa was personally going to root for her own house and Jack was taking this hard. He had been pretending it was a knife through his heart that his girlfriend wasn't supporting this. Rapunzel was saying that Jack was acting like it was some Greek tragedy. Elsa had no idea what this meant.

The day of the match soon came and Elsa was in the stands. She could see Jack ready on his broom. She gave him a little wave and he gave her a little wave back. Rapunzel was sending her daggers.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Greek tragedy," she said.

"Seriously, what does that even mean?"

"Traitor," Rapunzel just muttered.

"So because he's on the opposing team, I can't wave to my boyfriend? What about you?" Elsa jabbed her finger at her. "You were snogging your boyfriend just before the match and he's also on the Slytherin team."

"I…uh…" Rapunzel seemed lost for words.

"Greek tragedy," Elsa said.

"Um, no Elsa," Rapunzel said shaking her head.

All of Elsa's smugness from before disappeared. She sank into her seat and looked a little sulky. The roar of the crowd brought Elsa back to the match. She could see Jack zooming ahead with the Quaffle under his arm. Elsa urged him to go before she realised that she was not supporting Jack but her own house. Jack threw the Quaffle hard and it soared right through the fingers of the Ravenclaw Keeper and through the centre hoop. The Slytherins all cheered for their Captain. Jack let out a cheer as he did a small loop around the field.

The Ravenclaws all lined up. They looked determined. It was not to be though. One of the Ravenclaw Chasers dropped the Quaffle when Eugene hit a Bludger in his direction. Jack, who was flying underneath, caught it before zooming off towards the Ravenclaw end. Jack threw the Quaffle again and it went through the far right goal. There was another roar from the Slytherins. They were twenty points up. Elsa was starting to get nervous. Jack was an excellent Chaser. He would pull Slytherin into a very far lead. The only way that Ravenclaw would win would be by catching the Snitch. Phillip was a decent Seeker but would he be able to beat the Slytherin Seeker?

The match continued. Jack and another Chaser each scored a goal bringing Slytherin up to forty points to nil. Ravenclaw however managed to score two goals in a row bringing the score up to forty points to twenty. Elsa was egging her team's Chasers on. Soon Elsa saw Phillip suddenly dive. All the Ravenclaws stood up and cheered Phillip on. However Eugene batted a Bludger towards him. Phillip pulled up out of the dive to avoid the Bludger. The Snitch disappeared. The Ravenclaws all sat down and groaned but there was a roar from the Slytherin end.

The game continued. Soon Slytherin had a sixty-forty lead on Ravenclaw. Elsa was getting anxious. She hoped that Phillip would catch the Snitch soon. If he did, they could be in a running for a cup. Elsa then realised that she was getting way into the game. She wasn't even a Quidditch fan. It was probably because it was her house against her boyfriend. Sometimes she had brought a book to the games which Rapunzel would take out her hands and tell her to look at the game.

Elsa then saw Phillip dive again but he wasn't alone. The Slytherin Seeker was on his tail. The Slytherin Seeker was faster. He soared ahead and soon something gold was in his hand. The roar from the Slytherin end of the stadium was so loud, Elsa had to hold her hands over her ears to keep the Slytherins from deafening her. Elsa could see Jack land with a bit of a grin on his face. He jumped on his Seeker to give him a big hug. Elsa headed out onto the pitch. Jack came up behind her and lifted her into the air.

"We won Elsa," he said.

"Maybe not _we_," Elsa laughed.

Jack set her down neatly on the ground.

"Victory kiss?" he asked giving her his puppy dog eyes.

Elsa leaned up and gave him a small kiss.

"Only because you played so well," Elsa whispered in his ear which made Jack smile.

* * *

After the match, Hans and Pitch found themselves in one of the dudgeons. They were both in front of cauldrons. Hans was throwing stuff into his cauldrons. Black smoke emitted from Pitch's cauldron when he threw some ingredient into it.

"Careful," Hans said.

"Sorry, we can't all be potion geniuses like you," Pitch said. "And Frost and Winters," he added bitterly.

The door then burst open and Hans and Pitch looked up. Christy Hills came into the room and she looked annoyed. She sat down at one of the empty seats and crossed her legs and folded her arms while she scoffed.

"May we help you?" Hans asked.

"It's that Winters again," Christy said. "You should have seen her at the Quidditch match today. She was all over Frost."

"Well they _are_ dating," Pitch said stirring his potion.

"They shouldn't be," Christy snapped.

"Well they are so get over it," Hans snapped back. "You have been moping around after Jack Frost since your fourth year. He's not interested, so move on."

"He still took _me _to Slughorn's party not that Winters girl."

"Only because Elsa said no to him," Pitch said.

"See?" Christy said. "She's not interested."

"I would say that kiss she gave him definitely qualified as interested," Hans said.

"Argh," Christy said. "I just wish I could get her back."

"What for?" Pitch asked. "Stealing the boy that you are in love with but that same boy is in love with her?"

"You guys are no help whatsoever," Christy said.

Christy got out of her chair and crossed the room. She opened the dudgeon door and slammed it with a bang which made Hans jump.

"She has serious issues," Pitch said.

"You know," Hans had a thought which made him have a small glint in his eyes. "We've been looking for someone to try out our improved version of a certain spell."

"You think Christy would go for it?" Pitch asked. "Try out a spell she has never heard of?"

"Maybe," Hans said tilting his head to one side and adopting an evil grin on his face. "Maybe if we play our cards right. She will go for it. After all, it's to exact her revenge on Elsa Winters."

"True," Pitch said clearly thinking along the same lines as Hans.

Hans then sprinted out of the room. He managed to catch up with Christy who was about to leave the dudgeons. Hans pulled her back and Christy looked surprise to see Hans. Hans led her all the way back down to the dudgeon where Pitch was.

"What's all this about?" Christy asked.

"We want to help you exact your revenge against Elsa Winters," Hans said.

"I never said I was going to exact my revenge as you put it," Christy sounded confused. "Elsa just got there first."

"Look at the facts," Pitch looked up from the recipe book he had been studying. "She showed no interest in him until he went to the Christmas party with you."

"I don't know," Christy said.

"She rejected him when he asked her and now suddenly she wants him," Hans said. "She wanted what she can't have and of course Jack so blind by his love for her that he fell for her charms hook line and sinker."

"So you're saying that she doesn't really like him?" Christy said slowly.

"We don't know," Pitch said.

"Try this," Hans shoved a piece of parchment into her hands.

Christy opened it and stared at what was written. Her mouth echoed the words which were written on the piece of parchment. When she looked up she looked a little confused.

"What is this?" she gestured towards the parchment.

"That's a little spell we've improved on," Hans said. "We found the original in an old textbook and we made some improvements."

"So you think I should use this spell on Winters?"

"Absolutely," Pitch nodded.

"What will it do?"

"Let's just say it will make Winters realise some things," Hans said with a smile.

"Yes but what will it-"

"It's getting late and we got class in the morning," Hans said helping Christy out of the dudgeon. "Think about it."

Hans then closed the door on her face.

"Do you think she will do it?" Pitch asked.

"I have no idea," Hans grinned.

* * *

For the next two weeks, Christy wandered around school with the little piece of parchment in her pocket. She didn't know what to do but every time she saw Elsa laughing or kissing Jack Frost, it made her even more jealous. Was Hans and Pitch correct when they said that Elsa only wanted what she can't have? Christy thought they looked like two teenagers in love but it didn't stop Christy hating her guts.

Christy then decided to try out the spell. Hans wouldn't have given her some evil dark magic spell to try out. It was probably some stupid little spell that would cause Elsa to grow antlers or something. In fact, Christy would probably want to see that. She would love to see the perfect Head Girl taken down a few pegs.

* * *

Elsa excused herself from Transfiguration to go to the bathroom. She was currently standing at the basin washing water on her face. She looked into the mirror and she could see the reflection of someone behind her. Elsa whipped around and saw that Christy girl that Jack had taken to Slughorn's Christmas party. Elsa smiled at her before she made for the exit. However Christy blocked her from going out. That was strange. Why would she do that? That was when Elsa noticed the wand at Christy's side. Elsa took a few steps back.

Christy fired a spell at Elsa which she ducked. The spell hit one of the pipes causing water to spill out and onto the floor. The bottom of their robes soon got a little wet but neither of them noticed that. Both of their attention was focus solely on each other. Christy fired again but this time Elsa blocked it. She had gotten her own wand out so fast you would have thought she used magic instead of plunging her hands into her robes. Elsa then fired a spell which Christy blocked but only just.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked but Christy didn't reply. Instead she just fired another spell which caused a basin to explode. Shards went everywhere and both of them had to shield themselves with their robes.

"What are you doing?" Elsa yelled again at her but still she didn't answer.

Elsa didn't know what Christy was doing. Why would she attack her? Was she waiting for her to come into some area where she could get to her? Elsa dodged as Christy fired yet another spell and had block another. What was she up to? Why would she come in here and attack her? Something was on and Elsa didn't like this. Would Christy willingly attack her or did someone tell her to attack her? Elsa didn't know what to think. Her mouth was dry. This was something out or normality.

Elsa twirled her wand and set a stream of sparks in her direction. Christy blocked every single one of them. Elsa decided to up her game. Up until then she had only been trying to disarm Christy but it looked like Christy meant business. Christy spun her wand around and pointed it at Elsa.

"_Mortis Sectumsempra_," Christy yelled.

Elsa felt a great pain in her body when the spell hit her. Blood spurted from Elsa's hands, chest, face and legs as if an invisible sword had slashed her. Elsa looked down at her chest and she could see where it had been sliced open by the spell.

"No," Christy said weakly.

Elsa's wand slipped from her hand. It fell to the floor with a loud clattering sound. She fell backwards and collapsed into the water. Her blood seeped into the water turning it a deep scarlet colour. All the colour drained from Elsa's face as she continued to lose blood.

"I didn't…" Christy began but she trailed off in her horror. She couldn't believe what she had done.

Elsa could see the bathroom slipping in and out of focus. She could see Christy standing before her looking very white with shock. She looked terrified at what had happened, at what she did. The room started going black. It flashed in and out. Elsa tried to stay conscious but she could feel it slipping away from her.

Everything then went black.

**A/N: Quick note: the spell that Christy uses is Hans' upgraded version of the spell. That's why it has a little extra in the incantation. So I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	18. The Aftermath

**Ma: I don't speak Spanish. English translation please?**

**Tris Ela Eaton: No, of course not.**

**garadienea: Hehe, that's where I got it from.**

**TPAFan16: Yes but not the bit I added. The 'Mortis' bit is me.**

**Wiccan'sLegacy: Sorry but the time I upload the new chapters, it's late, my time so there isn't really time to upload another chapter. PS: Your English is pretty good considering its not your first language. What is?**

**Chapter 18: The Aftermath**

Anna was walking along the corridor. She had a free period and had done all her work. She was enjoying the freedom quite nicely. Although she knew it wouldn't last very long so she had to enjoy the moment while it lasted. O.W.L. year was killing her, slowly and painfully. She had to learn to enjoy these moments of bliss. She walked into the ladies bathroom on the floor and she got a site to see.

When Anna pushed open the door, she wasn't looking directly in front of her. She was looking down at the floor. She could see what looked like red water on the ground. Anna's eyes narrowed. That was strange, she thought. She then realised that the redness wasn't water at all. It looked strangely like blood. Her eyes slowly moved up and she almost fainted with what she saw.

There was someone, some girl that Anna didn't recognise, standing with a wand in her hand. That's when Anna noticed the other girl in the room. She was bloody and it looked like the all the blood on the floor was coming from her. Anna soon realised that she recognised the platinum blonde hair tied up in a French braid with little snowflakes decorating it.

It was Elsa.

Anna opened her mouth and screamed.

* * *

Rapunzel was sitting in class looking up at the blackboard which had Professor Flora's handwriting all over it. She was busy taking notes while Professor Flora looked like she was grading some papers at her desk. All around Rapunzel there was a sound of quills scratching against parchment. No one was talking. The silence was almost overwhelming. Rapunzel casually glanced to the empty seat next to her. Usually that seat was filled by Elsa but Elsa had gone to the bathroom a while ago. Where was she? Rapunzel wondered. She should be back by now. It wasn't like Elsa to ditch class. Rapunzel bit her lip. Had something had happened? Rapunzel shook her head. She was being stupid. Probably what had happened was that some teacher required her to help them with some task or Elsa's Head Girl duties took over. It would be something like that.

Rapunzel bent her head over her work but her quill barely touched the parchment when a scream penetrated the silence. Rapunzel looked up as so did several students. They all looked worried and confused. Professor Flora stood up from her chair.

"Stay here," she ordered.

Professor Flora left the room in two short strides. Rapunzel was now worried. Who screamed? And why?

* * *

Christy was standing in front of Elsa with her wand loosely at her side. What had she done? Had she killed her? Christy didn't know what the spell was going to do. All Christy knew was that the spell would help in some form of revenge. Christy then realised something. It was her who assumed the spell was something innocent which would make Elsa dance the Macarena or the chicken dance, something along those lines. She never dreamed it would do something like this. Something as evil as this.

The door then pushed open and Christy noticed that Elsa's sister Anna came into the room. She took one look at the scene and screamed.

* * *

Anna was looking at Christy with fear all over her features. Christy looked as white as she did. Anna then noticed the two wands; one was on the floor with blood on it (the water hadn't yet washed it off) and the other was dangling by Christy's side. Judging by the two wands being out, a duel had taken place and it looked like Christy had done something which had caused Elsa to end up like this. Christy took one look at her wand and looked very panicky.

"No," she said. "I didn't know."

"You murdered her," Anna whispered.

"No she's not dead," Christy was speaking quite feverishly.

The door then burst open. Professor Flora accompanied by some students came into the room. They all gasped when they saw the scene. Professor Flora had to hold her heart as she was in so much shock. Professor Flora then headed over to where Elsa had collapsed. Professor Flora then acted very quickly. She propped Elsa up against the wall and started saying some incantations while she waved her wand over Elsa's wounds. The wounds looked like they were healing themselves but it didn't look like they were completely healed. Professor Flora wasn't exactly an expert on medicine but at least she could do something until Madam Pomfrey saw her. Elsa started to stir slightly but she collapsed again against Professor Flora. At least she was alive, Anna thought. She didn't know how someone could survive losing all that blood.

Professor Flora conjured a stretcher and placed Elsa on it. She then turned to Christy who was standing there looking as white as a ghost. Professor Flora glared at her. Never had Anna seen Professor Flora look so angry. She was simply radiating anger and it caused several students to step backwards. Christy didn't move. She was frozen in fright where she stood. Her eyes were wide.

"Stay here," Professor Flora barked pointing her finger at her.

Christy nodded. It was all that Christy was appeared able to do. Professor Flora gestured for Anna to follow to her. Professor Flora led them out of the bathroom, passed the gawking and whispering students, and up to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey almost collapsed when she saw them. They placed Elsa on a hospital bed and for the first time, Anna noticed Elsa's wounds. It was if someone had taken a sword and slashed it against Elsa. There were slice marks all over her body covering her chest, arms, legs, face and hands. Anna could see where the robes were bloody and torn. They were no longer bleeding thanks to the work which Professor Flora did but looked extremely painful. Anna went quite white herself. The wounds made Anna feel sick. How could someone do this to another human being?

Madam Pomfrey started her magic. She waved her wand over Elsa and muttering what sounded like the same thing which Professor Flora muttered. She then grabbed a bottle with 'Dittany' on it. She then started dabbing Elsa's wounds with it.

"What are we looking at Poppy?" Professor Flora said in a hushed whisper as if she couldn't dare to say it out loud.

"Powerful Dark Magic it seems," Madam Pomfrey whispered back.

Anna was tense. Why would that girl in the bathroom do this to Elsa? Anna then remembered something. She was pale and frightened. It didn't appear that she knew what she was doing. Maybe she had used the spell without realising what dangerous Dark Magic it involved? Anna gulped.

"Excuse me while I'll go attend to some needs," Professor Flora said before she exited the room. Anna knew what that meant. She was going to go punish Christy.

Madam Pomfrey finished up. Elsa did look a lot better. Her major wounds were no longer there but she was still very pale and she was unconscious. Anna could also see scare marks but they weren't as bad as they were before. Madam Pomfrey told Anna that since some pretty Dark Magic had been used, she didn't know any of the other effects that would occur. She said she had seen this before in a boy many years prior but it was nothing like this. That didn't exactly improve Anna's mood.

* * *

Christy watched as Professor Flora escorted Elsa, on a stretcher, and Anna out of the bathroom. The other students were told to get back to class at once. Christy didn't know what to do. She could have killed Elsa. She didn't mean for this to happen. Professor Flora had told Christy to wait and not to move. Not that she could move anyway. She was frozen where she stood. Her legs wouldn't obey her even if she wanted them to. It didn't take Professor Flora too long to come back although the time she had gone was torture. Christy kept going over what she would do to her when she got back. Christy thought she deserved every single one of the punishments that Christy had invented for herself.

Professor Flora led Christy back into her office. Her own class had been dismissed earlier. She told Christy to sit and she stared at her which made Christy feel very uncomfortable. Christy had to endure Professor Flora basically snapping at her for what she had did and told her she was lucky that she wasn't going to be expelled. Christy wouldn't have minded if they had expelled her. She felt that she almost deserved it. Professor Flora then put her in detention for every Saturday until the end of the year. She then crossed to her door and opened it. She pointed to the space outside her office and told Christy to go. She did so, quite quickly.

* * *

Jack was in Ancient Runes. He was busy scribbling down notes on whatever Professor Merryweather was talking about. Soon the door open and Professor Flora poked her head into the classroom. Professor Merryweather gave her a warm smile (they had been best friends during their own time at Hogwarts).

"Professor Merryweather, could I borrow Mr. Frost for a second?" Professor Flora said.

"Certainty," Merryweather gestured for Jack to go.

Jack quickly packed up his things and headed out with Professor Flora next to him. They didn't speak for several minutes. Jack wondered if he had done something wrong.

"This may come as a shock," Flora said speaking for the first time in ages.

"What?" Jack sounded a little scared. Had something happened?

"There was an accident that concerns Miss Winters," Professor Flora said.

Jack's heart sank. What had happened with Elsa? He desperately hoped it was nothing bad but somehow he knew in his bones that it was. Professor Flora led him up to the Hospital Wing. When they entered he saw Anna sitting by a bed and in that bed was Elsa. She was unconscious and not moving but he knew she was alive. He could see the small rising of her chest as she breathed. Jack moved closer and that's when he noticed something. Her robes were torn as if someone had slashed her with a sword and there was scaring over her body but it looked like it was healing. They were also stained with blood, a lot of blood. Jack guessed that Madam Pomfrey had healed her. If she had why was she still unconscious? Jack figured that whatever spell had been used was either very powerful, very dark or both. Jack took a seat next to Anna and reached out to hold Elsa's hand. It was very white and very cold. Jack could feel tears almost coming to his eyes. Professor Flora then left them along and headed out. Jack turned to Anna.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I found her lying all bloodied in a bathroom with some girl standing over her with a wand," Anna explained. She said this in almost a whisper as if saying it out loud would somehow make it true.

Jack gulped. That didn't sound very good. He looked back at Elsa. At least she was going to be alright. Well that's what he was hoping.

* * *

Rapunzel was walking around the corridors. She was completely confused. She had been dismissed, early, from Transfiguration with the rest of her class. There was also something else that had been troubling her. According to several students, something had gone down in one of the bathrooms that wasn't at all good. Apparently some student called Christy Hills, Rapunzel had never heard of her, had caused great damage to another student. Rapunzel was worried. What had happened? Rapunzel was so caught up in her own thoughts that she almost collided with Merida.

"Merida," Rapunzel said sounding bemused. "Why aren't you in class?"

Rapunzel guessed that time really had passed her by while she was caught up in her thoughts.

"It's finished," she said. "Why aren't you?"

"Cancelled," Rapunzel said.

"Have you heard about what people are saying?" Merida said. "Someone was attacked with Dark Magic in one of the girl's bathrooms."

"Yeah I have," Rapunzel nodded.

They continued walking down the corridor. They passed a couple of girls who were gossiping about the attack. They stopped when they heard the words 'attacked' and 'Head Girl' in the same sentence. They both looked at each other.

"Elsa went to the bathroom and didn't come back," Rapunzel said slowly.

"You don't think…" Merida trailed off.

Rapunzel could see that Merida was thinking the same things she was thinking. They then both turned around and sprinted up to the Hospital Wing. They took one look at Elsa lying on one of the beds and almost collapsed in shock. It was true. She had been the one to be attacked. They walked forward. Anna then proceeded to tell them what exactly had happened in the bathroom. It didn't improve Rapunzel's nor Merida's mood.

After the match, Hans found himself back in one of the dudgeons. He was pouring over textbooks and taking notes from them. The door to the dudgeon opened and Pitch came in.

"Did you hear?" Pitch said to Hans, his features looked like Christmas had come around again.

"Oh I heard," Hans said his face twisting into an evil smile.

"I can't believe she actually did it."

"Guess we can tick off that spell as a success then."

"We can indeed," Pitch's face mimicked Han's evil grin.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	19. Confrontation

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: I think this chapter answers everything for you.**

**geradiena: I believe I answer all your questions in this chapter (oh and yes I do).**

**Pikachudragon: This chapter does answer that but yes she will be.**

**Wiccan'sLegacy: Well I'm trying not to have Jack as that guy but he is a mess. Oh awesome you're Turkish! 10am huh? I wonder if that's a 9hr time difference or a 15hr time difference. Oh I love Friends too (well you have already guessed that, and I adore CHERUB too but I think I've fallen behind as I haven't realised that new books are out and due to my uni work, I haven't had a lot of time to read which makes me sad). Phoebe and Joey? As in romantically? I loved their flirting moments and that flirty relationship but I never liked them as a couple as much. I prefer Joey as, well for a sake for a better word, womaniser as it fits his character and I preferred Phoebe with Mike (or David). However I loved the relationship they had over the show. It was flirty and it was awesome.**

**TPATFan16: Oh the spell, no it won't turn her evil. Yes it could have killed her if help didn't arrive in time. In terms of worst, hmm, not quite sure. I would say the spell is pretty bad and caused a lot of damage but nothing that isn't irreversible. In terms of what the spell does, it basically strikes the person as if an invisible sword strikes them which ends up causing a lot of wounds and blood loss (as explained in chapter 17). I've decided to take that a step further as you will see in further chapters but don't worry. Nothing horrible will happen. Elsa is just going to be injured for a while. It would kind of be like she had a car crash and survived (as seen in Never Mix Professional With Business in chapter 41-approx. 43). Basically she's just gonna be in some pain and be out of it for a while. I'm pretty sure in the original spell (as seen in Half Blood Prince), which was used on Malfoy, he recovered pretty quickly. I think I may have gone into this into too much detail. Ah well =)**

**Chapter 19: Confrontation **

Christy was fuming. Everyone in the school believed she was solely responsible for the attack on Elsa Winters which occurred three days ago. She wasn't. Sure she used the spell, she will take responsibility for that but it wasn't just her. Who told her to use the spell? Who convinced her to go after Winters? Hans and Pitch did. Now Christy wasn't blaming them entirely. She used the spell, it was her, it was all her but she did feel as if they had something to do with it. They didn't exactly tell her what the spell would do. Christy would never, ever, have used it if she knew what it actually did.

Christy passed a lot of students who gave her funny looks. Some called out rude remarks and since she was going to dudgeons, they asked if she was going to pack and ask what train she was on. Christy ignored them. If she lashed out at them, it wouldn't take too long for Professor North to snap her wand in two and send her on her merry way. She would be on the first train out of here. Christy didn't want that. So she walked passed all the jeering students and kept her temper under control.

* * *

Jack was in the Hospital Wing. He was stroking Elsa's hair and giving her a sad expression. She was still unconscious. Madam Pomfrey didn't know when she would wake. Apparently some Dark Magic was used and affected Elsa quite a bit. The main thing is that she was unconscious and not dead. She nearly was. The door opened and Jack looked around. He saw Bunnymund coming towards him. He looked a little grim about something.

"What's up?" Jack asked.

"Just a commotion downstairs," Bunnymund explained. "A lot of students are rallying against Christy because-"

"Hang on," Jack said interrupting. "Which Christy? And why?"

"Oh Christy Hills," Bunnymund explained.

"Why her?" Jack said.

Jack knew who she was of course. She was a member of his little fan club around school. With Elsa in the hospital they were pouring all over him and offering their sympathies. Jack knew what they were up to though. They were trying to be nice and kind so Jack would open up and be vulnerable so they can make their move. They were like vultures. The second his girlfriend was down, they swooped in. It was rather barbaric to Jack the way they sometimes act. Usually they would be alright, just a little annoying as they would make him late to class but something about Elsa irked them. Maybe it was because he was serious about her and she was serious about him and so that meant that none of them even had the remotest chance with him. Christy was also the one he took to Slughorn's party. He only took her because Elsa said no and he needed to take someone and she had really been the first person he had seen and knew. Now, he had been wishing he just took Tooth or maybe Rapunzel or Merida. They at least wouldn't be drama. They would have actually made the party fun. Well the kiss with Elsa was certainly fun. But that was it for Jack. The rest of the party had been a bust.

"Oh don't you know?" Bunnymind looked highly confused. "Christy is the one who cursed Elsa."

Jack looked quickly at Elsa. He took in her unconscious state and all her scars which didn't look like they were going to be healed anytime soon.

"She did this?" he breathed with his eyes not leaving Elsa.

"Yeah," Bunnymund said.

Jack quickly got out of his chair. He got up so fast that he caused his chair to topple over. Jack then made a run for it.

"But I don't think she…" Bunnymund's voice trailed away as Jack sprinted off. He was going to have this out with Christy.

* * *

Hans and Pitch were back in the dudgeon. They spent so much of their free time in their own little dudgeon that their work was starting to take a hit. Hans, who was one of the most brilliant students in the school, was quickly able to catch up. However, Pitch was not as lucky. Pitch didn't mind though. He was working for the greater good which was so much more important than school work.

The dudgeon door burst open and Hans and Pitch both looked up. In walked Christy and she didn't look happy. On contraire, she looked the opposite. She was simply fuming. Hans gave her one of his signature grins.

"Why hello there Christy," he said.

"Don't you give me that," she snapped.

Hans was enjoying this. His face adopted a more sincere expression.

"What can we do for you?"  
"Well for starters you can explain what that spell did to Elsa Winters!"

"You were there, you saw what it did," Hans said, his face twisting into a grin.

"You knew what it did and you didn't tell me!" she said. Christy's voice was getting louder and louder, higher and higher.

"Well you didn't question it did you?"

"I asked."

"And yet you used a spell that we handed you with no explanation," Hans drummed his hands against each other. "This is on you. Not us. All we did was hand you a little spell and said it would be useful for a little revenge scheme. We didn't go into that bathroom and use it on her. That was all you. Besides you can't prove that we knew what the spell did. For all you know, we found it in the book and had been looking for some way to try it out."

Christy looked defeated. Hans leaned on his elbow while his fingers drummed against the desk. He had won. Christy was now thinking she was at fault and only the one at fault. If Hans didn't press his luck too much, she would just walk away and not do anything. He was indeed in luck. Christy turned on her heels and exited the dudgeon. Hans just hoped she hadn't gone off to tell a teacher but then again who would they believe? The girl who use powerful Dark Magic which ended up causing a great deal amount of damage to another student who just happened to be one of the most well-liked, caring, and brilliant students in the school and just happened to be the Head Girl or the charming, sophisticated, Head Boy who got good grades and was never in trouble? The answer was easy for Hans. No teacher would believe Christy. Hans could easily play the 'she's blaming me for her mistakes' card. Any teacher would fall hook line and sinker for that. Besides Christy had no proof. It was her word against his and judging by his earlier conclusion, Hans could pretty much guarantee his safety.

"So we're good?" Pitch asked.

"We're good," Hans grinned.

* * *

Jack was racing around trying to find Christy. He wasn't going to do anything stupid. That would be, well, stupid. He, himself, could get into trouble and he didn't want that. All he wanted was to have it out with her, for her to explain herself. Maybe he was missing something. Christy wasn't the type of girl to use evil Dark Magic or was she? She had been extremely jealous of Elsa. Jack knew that all the girls in his little fan club, Christy included, had a major crush on him and when he started dating Elsa, they hated Elsa. Jack wondered if Christy had just found the spell and decided to find out what it did by using in on Elsa. That was one possibility. Although there was another he would have to consider as well. Maybe it wasn't accidental. Maybe it had been on purpose. Christy could have easily known what that spell did. Maybe her jealously against Elsa had gotten so out of control that she resorted to Dark Magic? Well that was always a possibility.

Jack raced down the Grand Staircase and into the Entrance Hall. That's when he saw her emerging from the dudgeons. She didn't look too happy about something. Jack decided to make her move.

"Oi! Hills!" he yelled.

She looked up at him, so did several students. Some of the students looked happy. Maybe they thought that Jack was going to duel her and get her bad for what she did. Jack would only do that if it came to it. He would never make the first move though. That wasn't exactly his style. Jack walked up to Christy with a determined look on his face.

"Jack I am so, so,-" Christy began but Jack cut her off.

"Cut that right now," Jack demanded. "I want to know why you did it."

"I swear Jack I didn't know what that spell did."

"Yeah right," Jack scoffed. "Let me guess you found it in a book, thought it sounded pretty good for your little revenge scheme and decided to try it out on my girlfriend!"

"Jack I swear I thought it was innocent!" Christy spoke this fast. She had clenched her hands together in a fist and looked like she was begging Jack. "I thought it was just a little spell. I never dreamed it was some evil spell."

"Well it looks like you were proven wrong," Jack folded his arms and stared at her. "Thanks to you my girlfriend is lying unconscious in the Hospital Bed with scars all over her body."

"Jack I am so, so, sorry about that," Christy had tears in her eyes.

"Don't even pretend you're sorry."

"But Jack I am!"

Christy moved towards Jack but Jack took a step backwards.

"I don't want to hear it, alright?" Jack yelled.

"Jack-"

Jack put his hands up to silence her before he ran off. He was still very mad at her and wanted nothing more than to duel her into oblivion but he knew nothing good would come from that. So Jack decided to get out of the situation before he did something stupid himself. He then climbed the Grand Staircase. He was late for Charms but he didn't care. He was too busy concerned about Elsa.

* * *

Anna was in Potions. She was busying trying to make the Draught of Peace, however, she was struggling with it, hard. Her mind was split. She was too concerned about Elsa to focus on her potion which was a bad thing as the Draught of Peace was a very difficult potion even when it had your full attention. Tooth was giving her glances all throughout the lesson.

"You okay?" Tooth asked.

Anna didn't know this but Tooth was one of the first students that had arrived at the scene. She had seen Elsa all bloodied and it freaked her out just as much as it freaked Anna out. So she had been one of the first students on the scene. She had gasped and nearly fainted when she saw the scene before her. Anna hadn't seen Tooth because she was so caught up in making sure that Anna was alright.

"A little," Anna replied. "The knowledge that Elsa is alive and okay makes me feel a little better. But the knowledge that some powerful Dark Magic cursed her and left her unconscious and maybe even Madam Pomfrey may not be able to fix, doesn't exactly improve my mood."

"Yeah I know where you're coming from," Tooth said.

The door to the dungeon opened with a creek and what looked like a fourth year Gryffindor student came into the room. Slughorn gave him a big smile.

"What can I do for you?" he said to the boy who had just entered.

"Please sir," the boy said. "I've been instructed to inform Miss. Winters to go to the Headmaster's office right away."

"Thank you Giblet," Slughorn said.

The boy called Giblet scurried away and out of sight.

"Winters," Slughorn boomed. "Take your things and head off to the Headmaster's office."

"Yes sir," Anna said quickly packing up her things.

"Why does North want to see you?" Tooth whispered.

"My guess it is something to do about Elsa," Anna said swinging her bag over her shoulder.

She headed out the door and up to the Headmaster's office. The gargoyle by the door stepped aside for her without the need for a password. Anna figured that the gargoyle must know she was coming. She stepped onto the steps behind it and headed up to the office. She knocked and the door opened for her. She got a surprise when she walked in.

"Mum?" she said. "Dad?"

Her parents were indeed sitting in Professor North's office. They were sitting by the fire with North standing next to them. They must have come as soon as they could when they heard the news about Elsa. They smiled when they saw Anna.

"We've just been explained what happened," Anna's Mum said.

"Dreadful business," her Dad said.

"I can assure you Agdar," North said. "Everything is taken care of."

"We never had any doubt," Anna's Mum said.

"Thank you Idun," North gave a little bow to her. "Would you like to see her?"

"Very much," Anna's Mum said.

They walked out of the Hospital Wing. Anna's parents asked Anna what had happened and Anna gave them her best reconciliation of what had happened. They didn't look happy when she mentioned how bloody Elsa looked. They looked very worried, Anna's Mum in fact let out a few tears. They headed off to the Hospital Wing at a fast pace. They found Elsa lying, still unconscious, on one of the hospital beds. She had been changed out of her blood stained robes and into some fresh looking pyjamas. At least the new pyjamas covered up majority of her scars. The only scars that were able to be seen was the long one across her face and the few on her hands and lower forearms. Her parents took a seat next to Elsa and Anna's and Elsa's Mum reached out and touched her cheek. Elsa made a small noise and moved slightly but that was it. It made them all excited for about thirty seconds but then Elsa went back to being as stiff as a board. She didn't make any more noise or move after that.

"Will she be okay?" Anna's Mum asked.

"Madam Pomfrey has the fullest confidence that she will make a full recovery," Professor North.

Every Winters in the room looked quite happy at this.

"However she will need to be monitored for quite a period of time, even after she wakes, and she may bear those scars for a while but everything should heal just fine," North said with a smile.

"Thank God," Anna's Mum whispered as she looked down at her daughter.

Anna took a seat next to her parents and looked at her sister. The news that Elsa was going to be fine made a huge burden suddenly lift off her shoulders and by the look of it, the same thing could be said about her parents and Professor North.

**A/N: So this chapter should answer some reviewers (and maybe a few readers as well, I don't know) concerns about Elsa's survival. Don't worry, she survives (as proven in this chapter). So anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	20. While You Were Sleeping

**Enna Burnning: Well they could but I would feel like they would have to have a reason to administer a truth potion to Hans and it's all he said, she said.**

**Wiccan'sLegacy: Sorry about the spoiler but luckily it wasn't a major spoiler. There is a lot of drama in that story and I would love it if you gave it a read. The spoiler doesn't really ruin the story. It's just one part of it. With your request, I tried to put it in, I think I did okay, not sure. I had a lot on today (mid sem break starting, test and assignment hand ins) so I didn't really have a lot of energy to do awesome writing. I hope I fulfilled your request if not I will hopefully be able to do something with it in a later chapter. PS: Lauren is my fav too =) Although I adore Kerry and Zara =) **

**Chapter 20: While You Were Sleeping**

The days went by and life continued at Hogwarts. The next Quidditch match that took place between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff took place. This would be the first time that neither Merida nor Anna were looking forward to a Quidditch match. Anna was still quite worried about her sister. It had been a while since she was attacked and yet there had been no change in her condition. However Madam Pomfrey wasn't worried. It had only been a couple of weeks and she was confident that Elsa would wake soon.

Anna, meanwhile, was sitting next to Elsa's bed. She was gazing down at her. Elsa hadn't moved, spoken or done anything since Anna's parents had arrived. Anna's parents had demanded that something be done about Christy. They were happy with the punishment that had been given but they wished that something further had been done even though Christy had adamantly denied that she knew what the spell did. Professor North did believe Christy and thus only gave her a series of detention. Anna's parents didn't stay long. They both had important jobs (Anna's Mum works a member of the Wizengamot and a high ranking member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Anna's Dad works as the Head of the Improper Use of Magic office) to get to. So they only stayed for that one day before heading back.

Anna continued to look at Elsa. Merida came into the room dressed in her full Quidditch gear. Anna looked up when she walked in. They both smiled at each other. Merida walked over and sat down next to Elsa.

"Any change?" Merida asked.

"None," Anna said sadly.

They continued to look down at Elsa.

"I think you should go down soon," Anna told Merida.

"Yeah I know," Merida said.

Merida wasn't her usual self. She would normally be super excited about any Quidditch match, especially if she was playing in the game. Merida, however, had transformed into a quiet demeanour. She had been freaked out when she had seen Elsa's blood stained robes. The whole thing that Elsa could have died freaked them both out. Merida just wanted Elsa to wake up but she hadn't yet.

Merida gathered up her broom and headed out of the room. Anna was considering not going to the match. She didn't want to leave Elsa. Jack had already gone down, so there wasn't a chance of him coming in for a visit before the match. Anna decided that it would be best to go support her house but she didn't want Elsa to wake up and be all alone. Anna then stood up and left the Hospital Wing. She headed down to the Quidditch Pitch where she found Tooth in the stands. She grinned at Anna when she saw her.

"I see you've decided to join us," she said. "I thought you weren't going to come."

"I didn't think so either," Anna said wrapping her scarf tighter around her.

"How's Elsa doing?" Tooth asked.

"Oh she's doing fine I think," Anna replied. "At least I hope so."

"I'm sure she is," Tooth said with a warm smile.

Their conversation was interrupted when the roar of the crowd could be heard. The players had come onto the field. Anna could see Kristoff flying up to the hoops and Merida taking position in the centre field. Anna could see why Elsa took such an interest in the match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Her own house against her boyfriend's house should make an interesting match.

The whistle blew and the Quaffle was thrown into the air where it was immediately caught by Merida who flew off in the direction of the Hufflepuff Keeper. She passed a Bludger, two Chasers and when she threw the Quaffle at the hoops, the Quaffle flew through the centre hoop. The roar of the crowd was almost deafening. Anna was a little tense. Gryffindor had a good line up this year. Merida obviously knew what she was doing.

The match continued. Gryffindor took a long lead but Hufflepuff slowly started catching up. However Anna feared that it may be too late. Gryffindor was pulling ahead and fast. The combination of Merida's aggressive Chaser strategy and Kristoff's strong goal keeping ability was working. Soon it looked like another victory for Gryffindor. Sure enough, this was proven to be correct. The Gryffindor Seeker caught the Snitch and thus clinched the game for Gryffindor.

Anna looked over at Tooth who had let out a groan for when the snitch was caught. She looked visibly upset. Anna, however, soon realised that she didn't care about the loss. The match has been a good distraction for Anna but the reason that she wasn't upset was that she didn't care about the match. Her mind was on Elsa and making sure she was going to be alright.

* * *

Jack headed up to the Hospital Wing after the match. He hadn't had time to go before the match due to him getting up late. He opened the door and he headed to where Elsa was laying. Jack sat down next to her. His finger traced the scar on her face. He wondered what kind of pain that Elsa had to go through. It wasn't right. He could see that the scars were healing but slowly. They looked painful, extremely painful. Jack could feel tears coming to his eyes. He couldn't imagine what Elsa had gone through, what kind of magic was used. Christy had said that she didn't know what the spell used. What did that mean? That she just found it somewhere with no notes attached?

Jack pulled his chair closer to Elsa. He could see her pale, scared hand just lying in front of him. Jack slipped his hand into it. He could feel the coldness contrasting against the warmth of his own hand. His thumb was stroking the hand. It went over the scars which broke Jack's heart even further.

He heard footsteps coming towards him. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. He turned around and he saw Madam Pomfrey coming towards him with a bottle in her hand. Jack figured that must be the stuff that Madam Pomfrey uses to help Elsa get better. Jack saw her rub a cream all over her injuries. Jack didn't see any improvement. He figured that this must be gradual process. Results would come soon or at least Jack hoped. Madam Pomfrey gave Jack a small smile before returning to her office.

Jack didn't know how long he stayed there, next to Elsa who didn't make a sound or movement. He soon realised it was getting dark when the torches were turned on. Jack checked his watch. He gave Elsa one last look before he headed out of the Hospital Wing and down to the dudgeons and to his common room.

* * *

Rapunzel was sitting in Potions on a bright a sunny Monday morning. Her eyes fell on the empty space next to her. The space would normally be filled by Elsa. Normally there would be some kind of disagreement and competition between Elsa and Jack. Ever since they got together, their disagreement and competition had a flirtatious element added to it. But now, the empty space seems to be drawing in things, like a vacuum. It made Rapunzel shiver slightly. Jack wasn't his usual self either. He was solemn and slouchy. He had been in a slump ever since Elsa's attack but then so were a lot of people, Rapunzel included.

The attack had scared some people. They thought that since Christy had no idea what spell she had used, that maybe someone had given it to her and they knew that if that was the case then the person who did it was extremely dangerous. Rapunzel personally just thought that Christy had found the spell and used it without asking anyone what it did. Sure it was a lapse in judgement and a very poor decision not to but Rapunzel didn't blame Christy, well not too much anyway.

Rapunzel went back to her potion. She was finding it quite difficult without Elsa sitting next to her. Elsa would often help her out by whispering what to do in her ear. Slughorn came over and gave Elsa's empty space a look of despair. Elsa was Slughorn's favourite student (it was often debated as Slughorn had also taken a liking to Jack as well) and Rapunzel knew that he missed Elsa quite a lot.

The bell that signalled the end of class could be heard. Slughorn told them all to pack up and go to lunch as they deserved it. Rapunzel thought so indeed. N.E.W.T. year was about a thousand times harder than O.W.L. year and a lot more was riding on her results at the end of the year. Rapunzel quickly packed up her things and headed out the door with Eugene in tow. He was jabbering on about wanting to do the essay which they had been assigned together in their free period after lunch. Rapunzel was grateful for the help. Eugene was a pretty talented student when he wanted too.

Rapunzel bumped into Merida coming through the main doors into the castle. Judging by all the dirty on her face and hands, she just had Herbology.

"Hey," Rapunzel said. "You free tonight? Figured we can do Hagrid's essay for Care of Magical Creatures. Get that thing done and out of the way."

"Can't today, sorry," Merida said as they pushed open the Great Hall doors. "I have Quidditch practice tonight."

"Ah of course," Rapunzel grinned. "My, my, you've been working hard."

"Well can you blame me? I want to win that cup!"

"Of course you do. I think you may have competition in Elsa's boyfriend though."

"Yeah I might," Merida fumbled with her tie for a moment. "How is she?"

"Not well apparently. Well that's the last I've heard. I haven't had a lot of free time to go to see her as I've been busy working on my homework. But Madam Pomfrey works miracles. I'm sure she will be fine."

"Oh I'm sure as well," Merida smiled. "Gosh, she's going to be so mad when she wakes up."

"Why?"

"Because of all the work she has missed."

They both burst into laughter.

"Yep, that sounds like Elsa," Rapunzel grinned.

They both took seats next to Mulan at the Gryffindor table. Rapunzel didn't mind sitting anywhere. Without Elsa to sit with (although she had started sitting at the Slytherin table to eat lunch with Jack) and with Belle and Jane who would always sit with their boyfriends, Rapunzel had no one to sit with at the Ravenclaw table. Rapunzel started to dig in on lunch. The food was quite enjoyable.

* * *

The next day, Anna headed up to the Hospital Wing during her break. She had some work to do and she figured that she could do some work while she visited her sister. Once she got there she found Jack sitting next to her. He was reading one of his textbooks and had his face pressed against his elbow which was pressed against his knee. He looked up when he heard Anna's footsteps approaching.

"Hey," Anna said dropping her bag to the floor and taking a seat.

"Hey," Jack replied.

Jack went back to his textbook and Anna opened her own. She got some parchment and some quills and ink. She started writing her essay that she had to write for Professor Longbottom. He had assigned a particular nasty essay for them to write. Anna just wished that Elsa was awake so that she could help her. Nevertheless, she continued onwards. Jack reached out to stroke Elsa's cheek.

When Jack did so, Elsa let out a little noise and moved slightly. Anna shut her book and looked at her sister. This was what happened with Anna's parents. Anna started getting to her feet. Jack did so as well. Could Elsa be waking up? Anna hoped so, so much. She needed to have her sister wake up. Jack leaned over her and held her hand. Elsa moved slightly when he did so.

"Elsa?" Jack whispered.

Elsa's eyes flickered open.

**A/N: So I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. On mid sem break at the mo so I should have a bunch of time to write (well around studying for tests that take place after the mid sem break). Anyway, please review =)**


	21. Awake At Last

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Some small side effects but nothing life threatening.**

**Hi: Don't worry I answer that for you.**

**Wiccan'sLegacy: Sweet thanks, I hope you enjoy it. PS: Oh Kyle is awesome I agree with you there but I can't really remember Dave much. It's been a while since I read the books. Oh you're a Slytherin eh? I'm a Ravenclaw.**

**Chapter 21: Awake At Last**

Anna could see the familiar blue flickering up at her. Elsa looked a little confused.

"Where am I?" she asked.

Her voice came out a little croaky.

"You're in the Hospital Wing," Jack said.

"Hospital Wing," Elsa blinked around the room. She could see the familiarity of the room staring back at her. It seemed to calm her down.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked.

"I'm not sure," Elsa said. "I am in a bit of pain."

"Okay," Anna gave Jack a look. He gave her one in return. At least Elsa had woken up. That was a good sign.

"What do you remember?" Jack as nervously.

"Everything," Elsa groaned. "I was in the bathroom, Christy came in, we duelled and I ended up blacking out when blood started pouring out of me."

"But you're okay now?" Anna asked.

"I think so," Elsa replied. "But like I said, I'm in pain. I think it's a side effect from the spell."

"Pain from where?" Jack asked.

"Everywhere," Elsa said with a grimace.

"That will go away right?" Anna said giving her sister and Jack a look.

"Should do," Elsa said. "You'll have ask Madam Pomfrey."

As if on cue, Madam Pomfrey walked out towards her. She looked like she had heard their voices and had come out to see what was going on. She looked very surprised to see that there were three voices she heard not just two (she knew that only Jack and Anna had come to visit). She got a bit of a shock when she saw that Elsa was awake but she didn't say anything. She contended herself with the hustle and bustle of making sure that Elsa was fine. She did a quite extension examination. She wanted to make sure that she didn't miss anything.

Madam Pomfrey was happy with what she had found. Elsa told her about her pain and Madam Pomfrey was content with keeping Elsa in the Hospital Wing for a while which made Elsa a little upset as she wanted to get out of the Hospital Wing but she was fine with staying. Anna was glad that Madam Pomfrey didn't seem too concerned about Elsa.

* * *

The news that Elsa was awake and alright spread quickly around the school. Rapunzel was thrilled to know that her best friend was going to be alright. She was currently walking to the Hospital Wing accompanied by Merida. When they found Elsa, they saw that she was sitting up in bed and reading one of her textbooks. She grinned at them when they arrived and they grinned back.

"Hey," Elsa said.

"Hey," Rapunzel said. "I got what you want."

Rapunzel pulled out a bunch of books and some parchment.

"I can't believe you want to do work," Merida said as Elsa took the things that Rapunzel handed her. "If it was me and it was me lying in a hospital bed, I would seriously take a break from doing work."

"Well I'm not you," Elsa said. "Besides I can't fall behind. You do realise that this is N.E.W.T. year? It's the most important year of our education. We cannot fall behind. I've already missed a whole bunch of stuff."

"You know I blame Christy for this speech," Rapunzel muttered in Merida's ear.

"I do too," Merida whispered back.

Thankfully Elsa was too involved in her work to notice her friends muttering behind her back. When she looked up, they just grinned at her. Both Rapunzel and Merida sat next to her and told Elsa what was going on. Nothing much had happened during the time that Elsa was out which was a relief for Elsa. She was glad that she hadn't missed anything exciting. Well as Rapunzel put it, the most exciting thing was her being attacked in a bathroom and that Dark Magic had been involved.

Soon their visit came to an end and they had to leave, mostly due to Madam Pomfrey's insistence though.

* * *

Jack wandered up to the Hospital Wing. He was in a very good mood. Elsa had woken up and she was doing fine. He found her lying down with a book in her hands. She looked sideways and she got an enormous grin when she saw him. She placed the book on her bedside table with her glasses on top of it. Jack walked over and bent down to give her a kiss.

"That feels nice," she said.

"I know," Jack said as he took a seat next to her.

"Gosh, I'm so bored," Elsa sighed.

"I can see that," Jack laughed.

Jack and Elsa continued talking and laughing. Jack couldn't help when he was talking to her to focus on the scars on the parts of her body which weren't covered up by clothing; her face, her hands, her neck. Jack tried not to concentrate on them but he couldn't. Elsa seemed to realise this and she looked down at her hands. Jack could see her thumb stroking her palm which had a scar on it.

"At least they're healing," Jack said.

"Are they?" Elsa looked up at him.

"They look much better than before," Jack commented.

"That's good," Elsa's voice trailed off.

There was an awkward silence between them. Jack tried to steer the conversation away from Elsa's attack. He succeeded. He started telling her all about what had been going on with Potions. She seemed disappointed that Jack had become the best student in Potions without Elsa there to put him in his place. Jack had to laugh at this. Jack then checked his watch and realised that he was almost late for Ancient Runes. Elsa looked disappointment at this. She didn't want Jack to leave and neither did Jack but he had to. Jack gathered up his things and told Elsa he would be back later.

Jack then headed off to Ancient Runes where he found Christy waiting for the class to start. Jack avoided eye contact with her. He didn't want to look at her or speak to her. Maybe at some point in the future but not at the moment.

* * *

Elsa was sitting up in bed. It was late and she was doing what she normally did. She loved reading but today she wasn't reading just any book. She was currently doing study on what spell had been used against her. It didn't seem like just any spell. It was certainly a spell that reeked of Dark Magic. Elsa had asked Rapunzel, to not only gather some school books for her, but also gather some books from the restricted section on Dark Magic. She was very curious on what the spell that had been used was about. It wasn't like any spell she had ever seen or encountered before.

She poured over the books and she found nothing. She found nothing. Elsa was starting to think that the book that the spell had come from may have been taken out in the library or in another book that she currently didn't have. Elsa took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes before putting them back on. She checked the time. It was late. Maybe she should continue in the morning. Madam Pomfrey was always telling her to get a lot of sleep. But Elsa couldn't sleep. She was too intrigued in the spell. Maybe she should go ask Christy where she found the spell. That could give her a lead.

Suddenly Elsa heard the shuffling of feet. Could it be Madam Pomfrey? Elsa paused to listen. It sounded more like three footsteps and not just one. If it wasn't just Madam Pomfrey who was with her? They were coming her way. Elsa quickly took off her glasses and placed them alongside the books she was holding on her bedside table. She turned off the lights before lying down on the bed and pretending to be asleep.

The door opened and Elsa could hear three people coming in. They were moving slowly. Elsa couldn't see them. She had her back to them but her ears were pricked. She was focusing all her energy with listening in on any conversation that may take place between the three unknown people.

"Put her here," the voice of Madam Pomfrey could be heard.

Elsa now knew why the footsteps were slow. The other two people must be carrying something and judging by the looks of things, it was a girl.

"What happened?" the second voice belonged to Professor Flora.

"I don't know," the final person that was in the room was none other than Professor North.

Elsa was now intrigued. If the Headmaster was here and it was the middle of the night, it must be urgent. Elsa made sure not to move or make a single sound. She wanted to catch every word that was being said.

"It appears as if there is a third," Professor North was saying.

"First the girl that Miss. Winters found, then the girl missing during the break and now we have a third," Professor Flora said. "This is getting out of hand Nikolas."

Elsa nearly let out a gasp. A third had been found? She had certainly heard about the girl that went missing while she was on her Christmas holiday. Jack had mentioned it to her and about how he found that girl crying over her missing friend. She couldn't believe that there was one more.

"I agree," North answered, "and with the attack on Miss. Winters, something is going on at Hogwarts and I do not like it."

"It reminds me of the Chamber of Secrets," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Except those people were petrified," North said. "These people are being found unconscious and with no memory of what happened within the last three days."

"It seems awfully suspicious," Professor Flora said, "and it's always three days."

"Indeed," Professor North paused. It almost seemed as if he was thinking. "They are clearly linked. Someone is doing this."

"Student or teacher?" Madam Pomfrey said in a hush whisper.

"To be honest," North said, "I do not know. It could be anyone and I do not like it."

"But surely if it was a student then the student would have to be brilliant in order to do something like this," Professor Flora said.

Elsa was tense. That was exactly the same conclusion she had come up with when she had found that girl in the corridor.

"Not necessarily," North answered. "It doesn't take a lot of skill to perform a simple Forgetfulness Potion or Charm."

Elsa had to agree with North. That kind of wand work or potion making ability was a first or second year work. So that pretty much narrowed it down to everyone. That was not helpful in the sightless.

"What should we do Nikolas?" Professor Flora's hush frightened voice interrupted Elsa's thoughts.

"I don't know," North said. "This is very strange, very strange indeed."

The footsteps could be heard moving away. Elsa waited a few moments before she turned over in her bed. There was a girl lying a few feet away from her. She was still dressed in her robes and the red on them told Elsa that the girl was in Gryffindor. Elsa knew that the girl that she had found woke up after being out for a week. The girl couldn't remember anything and went back to school work the very next day as nothing was visibly wrong with her. The girl that went missing had been found a few days later. She was exactly the same as the girl that Elsa had found. She had woken up the next day and was back to the hustle and bustle of school the day after.

The girls had been checked out and nothing was wrong but yet everything was wrong. They were jumpy and scared. They seemed very scared about something and they didn't know what was bothering them. Something was seriously wrong with them and nobody, not even them, knew what it was.

Elsa's mind was racing. What was going on at Hogwarts? Elsa spent the next several hours trying to figure that out. Eventually exhaustion took over her and she went to sleep.

**A/N: So this is the next chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please review =)**


	22. Caught In The Crosshairs

**iheartjelsa: Read it and left my comments =)**

**gerardienea: That's where I drew inspiration in that scene. I love Chamber of Secrets but I don't think I was inspired by it. Maybe I was subconsciously inspired?**

**Guest: Sorry about that. I didn't mean to be gender biased.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Hmm, the only hint that I can think of that won't ruin it is relook over some chapters.**

**Chapter 22: Caught In The Crosshairs**

The days rolled by and eventually, well pretty quickly in fact, Elsa got bored of the Hospital Wing. The girl that had been brought in woke up the next morning that she had been found and she, like the others didn't remember a thing. She was checked out and released. Elsa had been asked to be released as well but Madam Pomfrey was insistent on keeping Elsa there for longer which was a view shared by the Headmaster. So Elsa had to keep herself entertained with the ceiling of the Hospital Wing.

She had plenty of visitors though. Anna and Jack came at least three times a day and often together although Elsa preferred it when she and Jack were alone and they could talk about other stuff. Rapunzel and Merida came when they could. They were both extremely busy with work but they still made time for coming for a visit. They weren't the only friends of Elsa that came. Many other people such as Tooth, Bunnymund, Sandy, Jamie, Belle, Jane, Mulan, Shang, Eric, Ariel etc. came for a visit. The most disturbing visit that Elsa had, had been taken two days ago and that happened to be when Hans showed up. Elsa hated that guy so much. Hans pretended it was just him being concerned about her and telling her that all their Head duties were in order. But all Elsa could think in the gruelling hour that he had stayed was 'what are you really up to?'. Luckily Jack had come and been her knight in shining armour. Hans didn't want to stay when Jack turned up so he had left. Elsa couldn't have thanked Jack enough.

She also had plenty to do. Rapunzel and Merida kept bringing them work which kept Elsa on her toes although she managed to finish it in plenty of time and was still able to do research on whatever spell that Christy had used. Elsa had been having no success at all in finding out what that spell was. She had scoured, what felt like the entire library and found nothing. She was starting to think that the spell that was used may not have been Ministry approved if it wasn't found in a textbook of any kind even if the textbooks that Elsa was going through weren't exactly used in every day school life.

Although there was one more thing that Elsa could look forward to. It was the final match of the year and it was Gryffindor versus Slytherin and there was a lot of hype around that final match. Even though the match wasn't for a while, already hostilely could be felt around the school. Elsa had heard numerous stories from Anna that had taken place around the school. Both teams were determined to outdo each other especially since they had a fierce rivalry which went back centuries. It wasn't the only thing that was making everyone nervous. The cup was on the line and Elsa was forced to put up with Merida's and Jack's constant fighting whenever they were both visiting her. She had felt like using a Silencing Charm on the pair of them so she could just get some sleep. It continued on and on.

It wasn't only the teams though. Both houses were determined to get the other. Elsa had to laugh when she saw a number of people from both Slytherin and Gryffindor who were obviously on the wrong end of some good curse. Since Elsa was in Ravenclaw, they didn't bother her. She would just chuckle at them from behind her book and they wouldn't notice it at all. At least she had a constant stream of amusement now even though it was at the misery of another but Madam Pomfrey set them right and told them to go.

She hadn't see Merida or Jack yet but it would only be a matter of time. They were both the Captains after all and it wouldn't take too long for someone to get to them. Eugene had come up though. Apparently three Gryffindors had ambushed him while he was in the library studying. They had given him some kind of pox but Eugene gave them all different animal parts ranging from pig tails to whiskers and cat ears. All four of them had trudged their way up to the Hospital Wing to be fixed. Rapunzel had roared with laughter when she had seen Eugene. She had been in the library too and had been the one to take Eugene up to the Hospital Wing. Eugene kept sending her death glares.

Elsa had just hoped that neither her boyfriend nor best friend hadn't been involved in any of the sneak attacks on other students. She knew that Merida was really into the whole competition side of Quidditch and would hate the Slytherins at any time during the year. Elsa didn't know why Merida hated the Slytherins but she figured it must be the rivalry in her. Merida had taken it as a personal insult when Elsa had started dating Jack despite her years of trying to have Elsa admit that she liked the guy and had pushed Elsa to date him. Elsa thought that this was a bit weird but then again Merida was a bit weird and Elsa loved her for it. Elsa knew that Jack didn't like it when his team was under attack and he would go defend them. Elsa just hoped that he wasn't leading the charge on any attacks.

Elsa could feel herself going very sleepy. She hadn't been having a lot of sleep recently as she had been staying up late doing research. She snuggled down into her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Jack was walking around the castle. He was walking alongside Eugene when they came across Merida talking to Anna in the Entrance Hall. Jack walked up to them and they greeted him with scowl, well Merida did, Anna bounded up to Jack with a smile on her face.

"What do you want Frosty?" Merida asked.

"Can't we come and say hello?" Jack asked suddenly taken aback by his girlfriend's best friend's behaviour.

"I guess," Merida shrugged.

"Hey Jack, we're going to go see Elsa since its break, do you want to come?"

"Of course," Jack smiled.

Jack then became very aware of the number of students that were around them. All from either Gryffindor or Slytherin. Jack's mouth went dry. He just hoped they weren't rallying around them, their Captains. Jack gave Merida a little nudge of his head in the direction of the stairs. Merida nodded. It looked like both of them wanted to get out. However it was not to be. Suddenly both houses started yelling at each other.

"Well we're going to wipe you all over the walls."

"Yeah well, Frosty doesn't have a thing on Merida."

"You want to say that to his face?"

"Oh I have!"

Jack suddenly felt himself being pushed and pulled. He could see Merida being in the same situation. Anna was trying to make sure that everything was under control. It was not to be. Magic was suddenly being used against both houses. Jack hadn't drawn his wand but instead he ducked and dived out of the mass mob and Merida did the same. Anna quickly joined them.

"Let's get out of here," she said.

"I agree," Merida and Jack yelled over the noise that was the mass mob.

Suddenly several spells went in their direction. All three of them ducked. It was starting to feel like a warzone. Then it all happened very fast. Jack was walking up the stairs with Merida and Anna right behind them when a spell came towards the two girls. Jack looked around just in time to see Anna throwing Merida, who was the target of the spell, out of the way. Anna was hit and blasted off her feet. She landed only a few feet away with her hand banging against the bannister. She got knocked out. Jack and Merida quickly bent down and examined her.

"Looks like she's just been knocked out," Merida said.

"Let's take her up to see Madam Pomfrey to be safe," Jack said.

Merida nodded. Jack quickly hoisted Anna up and they walked in the direction of the Hospital Wing. They found Elsa there lying on her bed, asleep. She didn't hear them come in. Madam Pomfrey did though. She quickly fixed Anna up and told them she should be awake soon. Merida and Jack then proceeded to sitting down next to Elsa with Anna in the next bed over. They waited in silence for a few moments.

"You know this is all your fault," Merida muttered.

"My fault?" Jack hissed back.

"Yeah, it's the stupid Slytherins and their desire to put my team out of business."

"What about the Gryffindors? They're doing the exact same thing!"

"No they're not! The Slytherins are provoking them into fighting back."

"Well maybe it's the other way around."

"Oh suddenly Jack Frost is minster saint with his house."

"Oh and like you haven't been cursing the Slytherins behind their backs?"

"Only when they curse me from behind my back."

"Yeah right."

"What about you Frosty? I bet you're not as innocent."

"Oh please, I am not the cursing type."

"Yeah right, I'll believe that when Voldemort comes back.

"Shut up!" came a groan from between them.

Both Merida and Jack looked down and they could see that Elsa, even though she still had her eyes close was awake.

* * *

Elsa was enjoying her sleep. She was having the most wonderful dream of finally beating Jack in Potions. Her potion was absolutely beautiful whereas Jack's potion was just a mess. Slughorn was telling the class that he had never taught anyone as talented and Jack was at her feet begging for her knowledge. Then the dream was rudely interrupted by two voices that were in a rather heated argument. Elsa was getting annoyed. She was having a very good sleep and these people were having an argument. On closer inspection she discovered that it was Jack and Merida having an argument.

"Shut up," Elsa groaned without opening her eyes.

Elsa's eyes opened and she could see Jack and Merida looking down at her.

"Could you kindly relocate your argument somewhere else? Maybe the Quidditch Pitch? I was sleeping," Elsa continued.

"Sorry," they both muttered.

Elsa then noticed Anna lying in the bed next to her. She got quite a shock.

"What happened?" Elsa asked urgently.

"Stupid duel between the Gryffindors and Slytherins and Anna got hit," Merida explained.

"She's going to be alright though," Jack added.

"That's good," Elsa's mind had gone back to those attacks and she was glad that Anna was not one of them.

Merida stayed for a bit and then decided to go to Care of Magical Creatures. Jack had a free period so he stayed. Jack climbed into bed with Elsa and Elsa moved to make room for him. Jack started stroking Elsa's hair and Elsa snuggled into Jack's chest. Jack put his arm around her and continued stroking her hair.

* * *

Anna woke up and found herself in the Hospital Wing. She had a bad headache and she groaned when she woke up.

"Nice of you to finally join us," came the voice of her sister.

Anna looked around and saw her sister lying next to Jack. They were both sitting up and looked like they were having a moment together. Jack had his arm around her and Elsa was leaning up as if she had just been snuggling with Jack. Anna couldn't help but think they looked quite cute together.

"Oh hello," Anna said to them. "Don't mind me, carry on."

Elsa and Jack laughed.

"How do you feel?" Jack asked her.

"Okay just got a bit of a headache," Anna replied.

"Probably from hitting your head," Jack grinned.

"Yeah probably."

Anna held her head. It was throbbing a bit. Madam Pomfrey came out and looked pleased to see Anna was awake. Madam Pomfrey gave Anna some potion which cured her headache instantly. She felt a lot better. Madam Pomfrey then told Anna that she could be discharged in the morning.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	23. Gryffindor Versus Slytherin

**TPATFan16: Slytherin huh? I'd choose Ravenclaw =)**

**Chapter 23: Gryffindor Versus Slytherin**

The next morning Anna was released from the Hospital Wing with a full bill of health. Elsa was sad to see her go. She wished that Anna would be able to stay and so Elsa had someone to talk to all the time and not have to talk to her books. Elsa started thinking she was going stir crazy just being in the Hospital Wing. With the intense pressure of the match looming, Elsa hardly ever saw Jack or Merida. She was starting to miss Jack quite a lot actually. But she had others like Anna, Kristoff and Rapunzel.

The days moved on and Elsa's boredom was reaching new heights, if that was even possible. However Elsa finally got some good news. After being in the Hospital Wing for nearly a month, Madam Pomfrey finally decided to let her out. Elsa couldn't believe this. Finally, she thought to herself. She was going crazy. Madam Pomfrey still didn't like letting Elsa out and about but she allowed it anyway. She had insisted on keeping Elsa as long as possible to make sure that she would be alright. Elsa felt alright though. Apart from the occasional pains that she had been feeling since the attack, she was fine. Elsa did think that Madam Pomfrey may have been overreacting but then again, powerful Dark Magic could be involved. Nobody knew what the cost may be. Madam Pomfrey told Elsa that she needs to come up to her and get some Dittany applied to her wounds in order to get the scars to disappear. They were still there unfortunately and Elsa wondered if they would ever go away despite Jack's and Anna's insistent that they were healing.

Anna came up to the Hospital Wing the next morning with a grin on her face and brought her fresh robes to wear. Elsa quickly got changed behind a screen before Anna escorted her down to breakfast. Elsa caught Professor North's eye and he grinned at her. Elsa wondered if he had something to do with her release from the Hospital Wing. Elsa did feel as if she had enough Hospital Wing to last a lifetime. Luckily no students noticed her when she came in. They all seemed absorbed with their food. Elsa scanned the Ravenclaw table and she saw Rapunzel sitting with Merida who had obviously abandoned the Gryffindor table. She causally glanced in the Slytherin's direction but she couldn't see Jack. Maybe he had gone to class already. Hmm, that didn't really sound like him. Elsa shrugged her shoulders and headed along the Ravenclaw table where she found Rapunzel and Merida sitting and talking.

"Is there room for a third?" Elsa said.

Both of them got the biggest fright. They were both really into their conversation that they hadn't heard Elsa come along. Although it wouldn't have mattered on who it was. They both turned around and they shrieked with joy which luckily wasn't too loud. They gave Elsa a hug and then moved over to make room for her. Elsa pulled some food towards her and started eating. She was starving.

"We didn't know you were getting out today," Rapunzel said.

"Well Madam Pomfrey told me last night," Elsa said. "She let me go this morning."

"I bet you rushed right out of there," Merida grinned.

"Well I didn't want her to change her mind now, did I?"

"Very true," Rapunzel checked her watch. "Sheesh, we're almost late for Potions."

Elsa quickly finished off whatever she was eating and then followed Rapunzel down to the dudgeons. She was looking forward to a nice relaxing first day back and to start with Potions may just be the thing she needed. She found Jack talking to Eugene. Rapunzel waltzed up to Eugene and gave him a kiss. Elsa saw Jack roll his eyes. Well time to make Jack a hypocrite. Elsa waltzed up to Jack and gave him a hug from behind. Jack was startled and he turned around. He grinned when he saw his girlfriend grinning up to him.

"Elsa," he said.

He bent down and gave her a kiss. They broke apart just in time. The dudgeon door opened and Slughorn's belly protruded out of it. When he saw Elsa, he made such a fuss in welcoming her back. Elsa felt a little embarrassed. She set up her things next to Jack's and Rapunzel's cauldron.

As Elsa contiuned with her potion, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She let out a gasp amd held her chest. Rapunzel gave her a look.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," Elsa faked a smile. "I'm fine."

Rapunzel gave her a look but she continued with her potion. Jack, who had missed everything, looked over at her. Elsa just grinned and Jack grinned back.

The first day back wasn't as fun as Elsa had though. The pleasantness of it all started and ended with Potions. Elsa didn't know how far behind she was. She had kept up with all the theory of it all but the practical component was very lacking. Transfiguration was torture. Professor Flora made an allowance for her but Elsa felt like she had let herself down. Elsa decided to work twice as hard as she would normally do. Herbology was alright. They were starting new things but that meant that Elsa had missed an entire area of the course. Lunch was a necessarily. She welcomed the break. After lunch she had Charms which was at least something she could easily catch up on.

Elsa collapsed on her bed at the end of the day with her arm over her face. She had felt like she had failed all her exams. Rapunzel was just grinning at her from her bed.

"Now you know how I feel every single day," Rapunzel said.

"You feel like every day?" Elsa said looking at her.

"Aha."

"How do you survive?"

"By having one of the smartest people in the school for a best friend."

Elsa laughed. "How did you survive when I wasn't there?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

"Elsa!" shirked some voices.

Elsa looked up in time to see Jane and Belle running at her with their arms wide open.

"Guys I can't breathe," Elsa said as they hugged her.

"Sorry," they said.

"We're just so happy that you're out," Belle said.

"So am I," Elsa said. "I was going stir crazy in that place."

As they got ready for bed, Elsa started feeling it again. From random moments throughout the day, Elsa was feeling a series of sharp pain. It never lasted long and it wasn't very serious. Elsa did feel bad for lying but she didn't want to upset anyone. Besides Madam Pomfrey knew and it didn't worry her too much.

* * *

Christy was walking to a spare classroom while she was holding a pile of books. She was on her free period and she needed to do some serious study. Exams were going to be upon her soon and even though she had passed her big exams the previous year, there were still even bigger exams next year. She suddenly bumped headfirst into someone who was walking in front of her.

"Sorry," Christy said.

Her hand and the other person's hand touched the same book as the other person. Christy then noticed that hand had a deep scar on it. Christy gulped there was only one person that she was aware of with a hand as scared as that. She looked into the face of Elsa Winters. Elsa almost jumped back but she remained where she was. Christy could see a long scar across her face which made Christy feel very guilty. Christy didn't even know that she had been released from the Hospital Wing. Guess Madam Pomfrey had decided that she was well enough for school. Christy quickly gathered up all her fallen books. She didn't feel strong enough to face her just yet.

"Christy-!" Elsa yelled after her but Christy was already gone.

* * *

The morning of the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin finally arrived. Elsa was sitting with Rapunzel and they were eating their breakfast. At the same time Jack and Merida came over to her. They were both wearing their Quidditch gear.

"She's cheering for me you know," Merida said.

"Excuse me," Jack said sounding offended. "She's _my_ girlfriend. I believe she will be cheering for me."

"Well she's _my _best friend."

"Guys stop it," Elsa said.

Elsa then stood up and gave Jack a small kiss. Merida looked as if Elsa had slapped her. Jack looked happy.

"She's on my side!" he called.

"Traitor," Merida muttered darkly.

"I'm cheering for neither," Elsa said. "I can't choose between my boyfriend and my best friend. It doesn't feel right to choose."

They both looked disappointed but they looked like they understood.

"But at least wear my lucky scarf," Jack pleaded pulling out his Slytherin scarf.

"Alright," Elsa said to Jack's delight.

Jack wrapped it around Elsa and they both grinned. Jack then wandered off to join Eugene and together they excited the Great Hall.

"You look good in his scarf," Rapunzel said.

"Traitors," Merida said pretending to die on the table.

"Oh stop exaggerating," Elsa laughed. "I can wear my boyfriend's scarf for luck."

"Traitors," Merida sobbed into her arms.

"Stop being over dramatic," Rapunzel laughed.

Soon breakfast came to an end and Elsa, Merida and Rapunzel walked down to the pitch together.

* * *

Jack walked out onto the pitch with his teammates behind him. He shook hands with Merida before they both mounted their brooms and took off into the sky. Jack heard the whistle and grabbed the Quaffle and zoomed off towards Kristoff. Jack knew that Kristoff was a decent Keeper. He would have to be smart. He dodged Merida as she came flying towards her. He then dodged a Bludger and threw the Quaffle right at the goalposts. Kristoff soared in the right direction and grabbed the Quaffle. Jack cursed as Kristoff threw the Quaffle and Merida caught it.

Merida zoomed off towards the goal hoops at the other side.

* * *

Elsa watched as Jack failed to score a shot. She groaned slightly as Anna, who was standing next to her, cheered. Elsa knew that Jack would recover from that. Her eyes fell on Merida who just scored and thus pulling Gryffindor into the lead. Elsa could see Jack not looking very happy. At least her prediction about Jack recovering came true. Slytherin pulled ahead by three goals to one meaning that the score was thirty points to ten. Elsa could now see Merida looking frustrated. Elsa let out a small giggle.

The match continued and Elsa could feel the tension in the air when Gryffindor evened things out and pulled ahead. Anna was on the edge of her feet. Rapunzel was like Elsa. Neither one of them cared who won. Their boyfriends were on Slytherin while their best friend was on Gryffindor.

The match seemed to go on for a long time. It seemed that neither side was going to give the other an inch. Elsa would grip Jack's scarf whenever Jack headed towards Kristoff with the Quaffle under his arm. Whenever Jack scored, Elsa would let out a small cheer for her boyfriend and whenever he failed, Elsa would let out a groan. She knew she wanted to be impartial but she couldn't help herself. Elsa watched as Merida and Jack butted heads over the Quaffle. They were both playing dirtier and dirtier as the match continued. Elsa knew this was because they both wanted that Quidditch Cup very badly. It was both their last chance to win it.

It wasn't just the Captains who were playing dirty but the teams as well. Plenty of penalty shots were given to both sides for all kinds of fouls. However soon the match came to a close. The Gryffindor Seeker, who had eyes like a hawk, spotted the Snitch at the exact time Gryffindor needed it. Slytherin had pulled in front and Gryffindor needed to catch the Snitch to win which they did. There was an enormous cheer from the solid red block of fans in the stands. Merida jumped on her Seeker and gave him a bear hug. The Gryffindor fans flocked onto the pitch to give them the team all hugs.

Elsa and Rapunzel headed onto the field. Merida spotted them pretty quickly and pulled them into hugs. She was grinning like she had never grinned before. Elsa then spotted Jack looking a little sulky. Elsa excused herself and headed over to where Jack was standing. He grinned at her standing in front of him wearing his scarf.

"Sorry," she said. "I guess luck wasn't on your side."

"Ah well," Jack said. "At least I lost to someone who was a formable opponent."

"That's a good way on looking at it."

Jack grinned at her. He placed his broom down at his feet before pulling Elsa close to him. He pushed some of her hair out of her eyes while she beamed up at him with those clear bright blue eyes. Jack then pulled her into a kiss which lasted several long seconds. They broke apart and grinned at each other.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know Gryffindor winning was a bit cliché but I like Gryffindor =) Anyway please review =)**


	24. Study Pressure

**Chapter 24: Study Pressure**

Life moved on for Hogwarts after the Quidditch Cup. Merida kept basking in the glory of her victory and everyone who was in Gryffindor kept whacking her on the back with big grins all over their faces. Elsa, meanwhile, had to put up with students in a different way. They kept pointing and gawking at her. They would speak about her in hush voices. Elsa knew what they were talking about. Her attack had been the most scandalous thing to happen in Hogwarts all year. The attacks on the other students weren't as widely known as her one. So Elsa had to contend with all the muttering and pointing. It was starting to get on her nerves though. She just wanted it to end. It was rather distracting.

At least there was something to occupy her brain instead. Exams were soon upon them and Elsa was starting to seriously knuckle down and do some study. Jack didn't like this. Studying cut majorly into Elsa's time with him. Elsa hardly saw Jack these days and she didn't like it one bit. However she got one little surprise from him.

Elsa was on her Head Girl duties one night. She was just strolling down the corridors just keeping an eye out for students when someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around and to her surprise she saw Jack standing there.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Elsa asked but she didn't sound angry, she sounded amused.

'Well since we haven't seen each other lately, I figured I would come and keep you company on your Head Girl duties," Jack explained.

"How sweet."

They set off up at the corridor together. It wasn't until they passed the corridor did Jack take Elsa by surprised. He pressed his lips against her and pushed her against the wall. Elsa responded by running her fingers through his hair and her other hand wrapped itself around Jack's neck. Jack moved his hand around Elsa's waist and pulled her in closer. Elsa let out a small moan of pleasure as Jack continued to kiss her.

"Mr. Frost and Miss. Winters," came a voice from behind them.

Jack and Elsa both looked up and they saw the disapproving Professor Flora standing over them with her hands on her hips. Judging by the look on her face, they were in trouble. They quickly got off each other and stood in front of her with guilty looks on their faces.

"Miss. Winters don't you have some Head Girl duties to attend to?"

"Well, um," Elsa said but her words failed her.

"'Um' is not good enough, I know you find Mr. Frost irresistible but that is no excuse to go shirking your duties and attend make out sessions with him," Professor Flora said. "Ten points from Ravenclaw Miss. Winters," she then turned to Jack who was looking quite guilty. "Mr. Frost, ten points will be taken from Slytherin as well. Now why don't you leave Miss. Winters to do her duties and you go back to bed?"

Professor Flora glared at Jack. Jack gave Elsa a look before he quickly raced off in the direction of the dudgeons. Elsa didn't know whether or not she was allowed to move. In the end she decided to risk it and quickly leave the corridor.

* * *

Rapunzel was bouncing allow and up to the library where she was sure Elsa would be spending her free period doing exam study. Rapunzel hated it whenever Elsa studied. It always reminded her that she ought to be studying as well. But today was different. Rapunzel had just heard the most interesting story from Eugene who had gotten it from Jack himself. Rapunzel managed to find Elsa pouring over textbooks and writing out notes. Next to her was Merida who hadn't stopped grinning since the Quidditch final.

"Hey," Elsa grinned when Rapunzel stopped by.

"What's with that grin?" Merida asked for Rapunzel was grinning like an idiot.

Rapunzel leaned over and whispered something in Merida's ear. Merida too grinned like an idiot.

"What?" Elsa said taking off her glasses and looking at them.

"Nothing," they said together.

"Alright," Elsa said putting her glasses back on so she could return to her work.

Rapunzel and Merida continued to giggle like idiots.

"Jack told you didn't he?" Elsa said not even looking up from her book.

"Well technically it was Eugene but he got told by Jack," Rapunzel said.

"And Rapunzel told me," Merida said.

Elsa didn't say anything. She just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Jack was amazed to find out that exams were only a few months away.

"How can that come as a shock to you?" Elsa asked him one day while they were both in the library.

Elsa was studying away and Jack had come in to see if she wanted to do anything. He had a shocked expression on his face when Elsa had broken the news to him.

"I don't know," Jack admitted. "There's just been a lot on recently."

Jack could see Elsa biting her lip. She knew what he was talking about. A lot had happened over the year and Jack knew it was just going to get worst. Elsa didn't say anything. She just returned to her work and made space for Jack.

"I don't want to study Elsa," Jack moaned.

"Do you want to pass these exams?"

"Well, yes."

"Then study!"

Jack unwillingly took a seat next to his girlfriend who was busily writing down notes from her textbook while examining notes she had taken in class.

"Can't I just copy your notes?"

"How about you do your own work for once Frosty?" Elsa smirked. "You have a brain, use it."

"But I don't want to."

"Tough."

"You're mean when you're studying."

"I'm only mean when someone is distracting me and I'm trying to concentrate. Now hush otherwise I'll force that upon you."

"Fine," Jack looked disappointed.

* * *

Elsa was in a spare classroom. It was well after lesson hours and she was by herself. She was practicing her magic. The walls were covered with frost and there was ice on the floor. Elsa didn't mind the cold at all. It never had bothered her. She loved the cold and the colder it was, the better she felt. She waved her wand and more icicles and snowflakes appeared which surrounded the room. She felt quite content in being here by herself surrounded by ice. She was quite an expert on frost magic. Anything to do with ice or snow, she could simply wave her wand and it would appear. She could do it from a young age. That's how her parents knew that she was magical. When she was a baby, her parents found her in her crib sounded by snow that she was playing in. She always had a knack for that kind of magic. She wasn't the only one though. Jack told her that he was quite adapt at that kind of magic as well. It kind of was nice to know that. That the one bit of magic that they both could perform as master witches and wizards, was the same for both of them.

Elsa sighed as she looked around the room. A snowflake floated towards her. Elsa reached out and touched it. It didn't feel cold to her. It felt warm. Probably due to her hands always being so cold. When she touched the snowflake it drifted away from her and then tapped another snowflake.

The door to the classroom opened and Anna walked in. As soon as she walked in, she was met with a full blast of cold air which made her shiver and wrap her arms around her. She rubbed her arms to generate heat. She walked a few steps and she slipped on the ice on the ground. She had to grab a torch bracket to stop herself from falling.

"It's s-so c-cold," she managed to stammer out. Elsa could see her breath when she spoke. "How do you m-manage it?"

"The cold never bothered me anyway," Elsa shrugged.

"Well it bothers m-me," Anna shivered.

"Oh let me fix that," Elsa waved her wand. All the coldness, snowflakes, ice and frost vanished. With their disappearance, the temperature returned to normal.

"That's better," Anna said. "I was afraid I was going to have to get scarf, hat and gloves just to sit down and talk to you."

Elsa laughed. "No you don't."

Anna took a seat down next to Elsa. Elsa waved her wand again and the snowflakes returned. They just moved through the air, gently as if something was guiding them. Elsa was mesmerised by her snowflakes. She thought they were beautiful.

"So what's up?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing," Anna said. "I can see you're distressing though."

She gestured towards the snowflakes when she had finished speaking.

"Exams do get to me whether or not I show it," Elsa sighed. "There is just something calming about snow and ice for me."

"As long as they don't freeze you to death, I'm all for it."

Elsa laughed again. Anna embraced her in a sort of one armed hug.

* * *

Hans was in his dudgeon. He was fixing a potion. But it wasn't just any potion. He had found the recipe to in a book that he had found in the library. The restricted section of the library if he wanted to be precise. He had thought the potion was….lacking in some respect and he had decided to improve it. Hans wasn't the best potion maker in the school. That title went to either Jack Frost or Elsa Winters who were both two of the top students in the school. He felt like Jack Frost shouldn't be up there. Frost was a boy who goofed around a lot and had done some pranking in his earlier years. He just passed exams based on pure luck. But that luck may run out before Frost really needs it.

Elsa Winters on the other hand, did deserve to be one of the top students. She was a lot like him. They were both exceptionally hard working and they knuckled down and did their word and it paid off. He still didn't see how she ended up dating that Frost character. They were polar opposites. But that's what they say, don't they? Opposites attract. Still it was a bit of a mind boggler.

Now Hans wasn't madly in love with Elsa. He didn't have some revenge scheme out for Elsa. He liked her yes. She was one of the attractive ones at Hogwarts. She was pure blood like him and she was on the same skill level as him. She would be quite suitable for him. But if she didn't want to be with him, he didn't mind. There were plenty of other girls who would give their right arms to be with him. One of those girls happened to be Elsa Winters' sister, Anna Winters. She had been fully committed to their relationship, well until she had found out the truth. She really ought to listen to that sister of hers more often. It may save her some time and heartbreak. She's now starting to date that goofball Kristoff Bjorgman who was a Muggle Born. Well once he actually didn't know his true parentage as he is adopted by a magical family. He later managed to trace his true parents and he was born to two Muggles thus making him a Muggle Born. Well due to that, he had no place here. Muggle Borns just stole magic to get their power, isn't that what the Death Eaters always said? That they didn't have a place here. Hans agreed with this. He still couldn't believe that Anna Winters ditched him, a pure blood and one of the best students in the school, for a Muggle Born. It was absurd.

Pitch then came into the room.

"Hey Hans, is that ready? It's needed."

"Yes it is," Hans said quickly adding the final ingredient and then stirring it.

The potion turned a rather nasty black colour. Hans grinned down at it.

"It's perfect," he said.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	25. First Day Of Exams

**Tris Ela Eaton: The potion that Hans was making (I know you wanted a little more than that but all will be revealed!)**

**iheartjelsa: Oh don't worry. I haven't got any poisoning in mind for Elsa or Jack.**

**TPATFan16: The potion was just a diabolical potion that Hans was making.**

**Chapter 25: First Day Of Exams**

The rest of the year vanished far too quickly for Jack's liking. Soon June was upon them and that only meant one thing; exams. Jack didn't like exams. He found them boring and too hard. Although he did manage to get good marks. He didn't know if this was through sheer genius or he someone fluked every exam he had ever taken. Somehow he didn't think it worked like that though. Exams were a pain for another reason though. Elsa was insisting on studying in every single moment of her free time which meant that if Jack wanted to hang out with her, he would have to study with her. He wouldn't be allowed to make a sound though. The slightest noise and Elsa would yell at him or anyone in that matter. She even took points off people for disturbing her and threatened people with detention. Jack, so far, has had ten points taken off him. He pouted whenever she would do this but she just folded her arms and told him to get lost if he was to continue making noise.

The first day of exams was slowly approaching. Jack had taken to wandering around the castle to ease his nerves. He was currently walking around the dungeons. He found the cool air of the dungeons to be quite soothing. That's when he saw him. It was a boy who didn't look any older than about thirteen or maybe even fourteen. He wasn't in Slytherin. The blue colour on his robes told Jack that he was in Ravenclaw. What would a Ravenclaw be doing all the way down here? This was where the Slytherins hanged out. Jack narrowed his eyes. It wasn't as if the boy was breaking any rules. Jack just thought it was common knowledge that really only Slytherins hanged out here. Jack was about to say something when he was called back by one of his friends. Jack then turned to call back saying he would be up there soon. When he looked back, the boy had vanished. Jack shrugged and put the mystery of the Ravenclaw boy in the back of his mind.

A few days later, Jack was accompanying Elsa up to the Hospital Wing. She was going to get her weekly dose of Dittany to put on her scars. They were healing but slowly, very slowly. Even though it had been a few months, they still looked quite fresh. Jack wondered what was keeping them there. The Dittany was working though. Her scars looked a lot better than when Jack first saw them. They no longer looked as if they hurt which could only be a good sign. Elsa thought the opposite though. She thought they weren't healing despite everyone telling her they were. Maybe she was still freaked out by her attack in the bathroom which just worsened the scars in her opinion. If that ever happened to Jack, he would probably be in the same boat.

They found their way into the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey fussed over Elsa and Elsa tried to fight her off. Jack left Madam Pomfrey to administer whatever treatment she thought Elsa needed. Jack wandered over to the other beds. There was only one student in the Hospital Wing. He was lying, unconscious, on one of the Hospital Wing beds. Jack wondered if he had been in some kind of duel and was on the losing side. He ventured closer and when he did, he got a bit of a shock as well as a flashback.

It was the same Ravenclaw boy lurking in the dungeons and he looked just like the other three girls who had been found unconscious. Jack stared. Jack then realised that he had seen him three days ago. Wasn't that the same with the other girls? That they would go missing for three days and then suddenly reappear then awake three days later? It was always three days. If that didn't mean there was a link with all these attacks then Jack was a flobberworm. Something was going on.

Jack then had another thought. Since Jack saw him in the dudgeons, did that mean that was where he disappeared? If he asked the other three girls the last thing they remember would it be they were in the dudgeons? Jack shook his head. He could be barking up completely the wrong tree here. It could just be coincidence that he saw the boy in the dudgeons. He could have easily have taken the secret passage way that could be found up there which would take him to the fifth floor. He could have easily come face to face with whatever was doing to these people up there or anywhere else in the castle.

"Finished," came a voice from behind him.

Jack looked around and saw that Elsa had drifted over to him. She looked ready to go. Jack cast one last look at the boy before returning his attention back to Elsa. She, however, had noticed the boy lying there. She was looking at him with a look in her eyes. Jack could see the cogs turning in her brain. She was obviously thinking that one more had fallen to whatever was causing this.

"Let's go," Jack said taking Elsa's hand and escorting her out of the Hospital Wing.

* * *

The morning before N.E.W.T. exams soon arrived. Elsa was up early and was sitting by the lake. She had a book in her lap but she wasn't doing any work. Which was quite unusual for her especially since the next day, exams were due to begin. She was too concerned about what was going on at Hogwarts. Four students now, three girls and one boy, were all somehow attacked. If she counted herself, four girls and one boy were attacked. Something didn't seem right. None of it made sense. There was no connection between the attacks. Even her own attack seemed unconnected. Christy must have just found the spell but where? Elsa had looked in what seemed a billion books and hadn't found anything.

She sighed as she gazed over to the lake. What was she going to do?  
"Judging by the sigh, I gather that there is a lot on your mind," said a voice.

Elsa looked up and saw that Merida and Rapunzel looking down on her.

"Oh it's nothing," Elsa said.

"It can't be nothing," Rapunzel said. "You have your books out and yet you're not doing any work which is highly unlike you unless you've decided to follow in your boyfriend's steps which I gather you have not."

"I'm just thinking about some things."

"What kind of things?" Merida asked.

"Oh nothing," Elsa said again.

Rapunzel and Merida raised their eyebrows but they didn't push it. Clearly they knew that Elsa wasn't going to tell them. Elsa had been told by Professor North not to tell anyone. Rapunzel may know a few things but Merida didn't. Elsa had never kept anything, well apart from her feelings for Jack, from either of them. But this was important. So important, that it was eating away Elsa's brain causing it to forget about studying for her highly important exams that would determine her future.

Rapunzel and Merida sat down next to Elsa and stared out at the lake. They could see a few students wandering around the lake trying to spot the Giant Squid. Elsa wondered what life would be like if she didn't have to worry about things like exams or random students getting attacked. She sighed again and opened her book. She might as well get some studying going while she had the book on her lap.

* * *

The next day came rather quickly for Jack. It was officially the first day of exams. Jack ate his breakfast in silence. He was feeling rather nervous. He was only eating to do something. He felt rather queasy and was finding swallowing food rather difficult at the moment. After breakfast all the fifth years and seventh years waited outside while the rest of the school went to wherever they needed to go. Jack could feel his palms getting really sweaty. He wiped them on his robes.

The first exam for the seventh years was Transfiguration. Jack lined up along with Elsa, Eugene, Rapunzel, Merida and a bunch of other students he knew. They all walked inside the Great Hall that was now lined with little desks. They were seated in alphabetical order. Jack took a position in the middle with the other 'F's. He could see the exam paper on his desk. He was starting to get really nervous. It was all so real now.

"You may begin," Professor Flora said turning over a giant hourglass.

Jack turned over the exam paper and paused on the first question. All around him quills were starting to write on parchment. Jack didn't think the exam was going to be too difficult but he knew it was going to be hard anyway. He started writing down his answer to the first question. He didn't feel as if he answered it in great detail but it was an answer nonetheless. He continued on with the paper.

The minutes ticked by and Jack continued on his exam. He stopped at question forty three. He started to get nervous again. He hadn't come across anything like this in his study notes or Elsa's when he begged to see them. He looked up. He could see Elsa sitting a few rows across and a number of seats up. She was busy scribbling away. She paused to read the next question and then started writing a few seconds later. Jack wondered where she was up to in the exam. Was she nearly finished? Knowing Elsa, probably. She would always finish rather quickly and then spend the rest of the time going over her exam. Not that she needed to. She got the answers right anyway.

Jack looked up at the hourglass. The sand was trickling away fast now and there wasn't a lot of sand left to trickle. Jack quickly went back to his paper. He decided to write down anything that came to mind. He needed to write something down. The examiners can't mark a blank piece of paper.

"Five more minutes," called Professor Flora.

Jack looked up and indeed saw that she was right. Jack was nearly finished. He only had about one more sentence to write and he would be done. He quickly finished off his exam with a bit of a flourish. He looked up and his eyes fell on Elsa again. She didn't look like she was doing the exam anymore. In fact, she looked like she was doodling on the exam paper. Jack wondered what she was drawing.

Soon Professor Flora told them all to stop and then she came around and collected their papers. Jack handed his in feeling a little relieved. Jack noticed Elsa fumbling with her bag. Jack waited for her. She looked at him and grinned. They walked out together and spotted Merida and Rapunzel waiting for them by the doors.

"What did you guys get for question thirty seven?" Elsa asked as soon as they pushed open the door to the grounds and headed outside. "I thought my answer was a tad too long but I thought I better include what I can to see if I get any extra marks."

"Elsa," Rapunzel groaned. "We have gone over this a dozen times. We do _not_ like going over the exam right after we did said exam. It's bad enough doing it once."

"Sorry," Elsa said.

They didn't get a lot of time off. After lunch they once again piled outside the Great Hall to wait for the practical exam. Jack headed into the Great Hall when his name was called. He was in the same group that Eugene was called so at least he had a buddy. He headed up to the examiner that he was told to go to. The examiner was a woman who looked like she was in her early hundreds. She smiled at Jack and asked him to turn the mouse she had into an eagle. Jack did so feeling a little confident.

The end of the exam, Jack followed Eugene out. They had finished roughly about the same time. They didn't see Rapunzel or Merida who had gone before them. Jack wondered if they had gone back to their common rooms. Elsa was still waiting for her turn so Jack didn't see her either. Overall Jack thought the practical part of the exam went fairly well compared to the theory exam. Jack did know that N.E.W.T. exams were going to be difficult. He just hoped they got easier with each exam and he had thought O.W.L. exams were hard.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	26. NEWT Exams

**Tris Ela Eaton: Not much longer. There's just a few things I need to wrap up before I'm done.**

**TPATFan16: I'll try and fulfil your request, I tried with this chapter. The difference is that O.W.L. exams are for fifth years and determine with subjects you can proceed with in your sixth and seventh years. N.E.W.T. exams are taken by seventh year and determine which jobs you are qualify for. **

**Chapter 26: N.E.W.T. Exams**

Elsa was sitting in her Defence Against The Dark Arts exam. She was having a little trouble with one of the questions. She wasn't sure exactly how to answer it. She knew what the question was asking but not quite sure what to put down for an answer. She lightly tapped the end of her quill against her lips. She was pondering a few different ways. She put her quill to parchment and began to write. She wrote a few lines and then stared at it. She crossed out her last line and rewrote it. She leaned back to admire it. Yes, she thought, that looked better. She then proceeded to the next question.

She looked up at the giant hourglass in the room which was slowly ticking away the time she had left. She had plenty of time left and she was nearly finished with her exam. She gave a glancing look at Professor Flora who was pacing between students. She looked busy so Elsa quickly turned around in her seat. She could see Jack from where she was sitting. Jack looked quite frustrated with a question. He looked up and saw Elsa looking at him. He grinned before going back to his paper with the grin still on his face. Elsa went back to her exam with an identical grin on her face.

The practical exam wasn't too bad either. Elsa didn't find any of the spells her examiner, Professor Toffy, asked was too difficult. She just hoped it was enough to score an 'O' on each of her exams. She wanted to keep the same level she had going from O.W.L. year. She headed back to her common room after her exam. She found Rapunzel already there. She had been called earlier so she was waiting for her.

"How did you find it?" Rapunzel asked as Elsa collapsed on the bed. "Let me guess," she imitated Elsa's voice. "Oh it was so easy but I'm afraid that even though I'm the best student in the school, I got it all wrong and failed the entire exam. I'm so in love with Jack Frost."

"Oh shut up," Elsa threw a pillow at Rapunzel. It smacked right into her laughing face.

* * *

The next day Rapunzel and Merida were in the library but they weren't doing any work. While Elsa was in her Ancient Runes exam they decided to take a break from studying. At the moment they were playing some wizard's chess. Anna came up to them and started watching them.

"Where's my sister?" Anna said as Rapunzel's queen annulated Merida's knight. "I need to talk to her."

"She is in an exam," Merida said before instructing her bishop to take Rapunzel's pawn.

"And you're not studying because…"

"We are sick of studying and deserve a break," Rapunzel said.

"Oh thank God," Anna collapsed in the seat next to Rapunzel. "Me too."

"Why did you want Elsa?" Rapunzel asked.

"I need her to explain things to me," Anna sat up. "Merida you are nearly in check."

"Don't tell her that!" Rapunzel said.

"Don't worry I saw it," Merida said. "I'm trying to think of a way to get myself out of that tricky spot."

That night Rapunzel was on her bed. She was reading what Elsa called 'those Muggle books'. She was reading the latest Mortal Instrument book, City of Heavenly Fire and was quite enjoying it. She made a mental note to recommend the series to Merida. The dormitory door opened and Elsa walked in a huff.

"How was the runes?" Rapunzel yawned.

"I did a mistranslation," Elsa snapped before she collapsed on the bed. "Stupid, stupid, stupid mistake."

"Ah well it's only one isn't it? You will still get-"

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

"Elsa," Anna whispered in her ear. "Elsa."

"What?" Elsa snapped back in a whisper.

"Help your younger sister Elsa," Anna said with puppy dog eyes.

"Go away now or I will curse you."

"Please," Anna drew out the word to be very long.

"Fine," Elsa said. "What do you want?"

"Yay!" Anna clapped her hands together.

They were in the library and Anna was annoying Elsa. Elsa was trying to do some last minute study for her final exam which was a Charms exam which she was feeling pretty confident about. Anna's last exam was tomorrow and it was her History of Magic exam which she was not feeling confident about at all. Barely anybody in her year was feeling confident. Elsa remembered Binns. He would drone on and on about his lecture. Nothing would stop him not even a meteorite strike as Merida would say.

Anna was feeling quite queasy about the exam. In fact she felt queasy about everything to do with O.W.L. exams. It made her feel like her future was on the line which Elsa kept reminding her whenever Anna wouldn't study. Anna didn't like studying. She didn't like having to sit on spot and read over her notes. It was so boring. Anna knew that Elsa loved it though. She loved the quiet and learning. Sometimes Anna if one of them was adopted.

"What do you want?" Elsa asked in a tired voice.

"Oh just this," Anna shoved a massive stack of Elsa's notes from her O.W.L. year. Elsa had kindly let them to her at the very start of the year because Elsa knew that Anna was incapable of writing notes for History of Magic.

Elsa sighed and picked up the first set of notes.

Anna's last exam wasn't fun. As soon as she turned over her exam paper she got a really nasty sinking feeling in her stomach. She knew she wasn't going to do well with this exam. She was finding it hard to remember dates and names. She simply skipped four (_In your opinion did wand legislation contribute to, or lead to better control of , goblin riots in the eighteenth century?)_, thinking she would time to go back to it. She was having a hard time on question five though (_How was the Statute of Secrecy breeched in 1749 and what measures were introduced to prevent a recurrence_). She thought that she was missing some vital points and that maybe vampires had come into the story somewhere.

After some painful time she finally found a question she knew which happened to be question ten: _Describe the circumstances that led to the formation of International Confederation of Wizards and explain why the warlocks of Liechtenstein refused to join them._ I know this, Anna though desperately. She pressed the palms of her hands against her eyes. She tried to visualise Elsa's cursive and elegant handwriting. She was sure the answer was in those notes somewhere. She had just read these notes only this morning. Why couldn't she get the answer? She thought and thought. She decided to pause. She shook her head a little to clear it before re-reading the question. She then remembered.

…_the first Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards was Pierre Bonaccord, but his appointment was contested by the wizarding community of Liechtenstein because-_

Anna's brain stopped there. Think, she told herself. She had a feeling that it had something to do with trolls but she didn't know what. Then it came to her. Bonaccord wanted to give the trolls rights but Liechtenstein was having a particular trouble with a tribe of mountain trolls. That was it! She wrote a few short lines about the trolls. When she re-read it, it didn't look very much but she hoped it would be enough for some marks.

* * *

Elsa was in the library once again, only this time she was joined by Jack, Rapunzel and Merida. Elsa had a stack of charms notes in front of her and she was testing them before their Charms exam the next day. They were doing pretty well. Elsa had a feeling that they had been studying. Anna came into the library looking happy. Elsa checked her watch. She realised that they had been in the library pretty much all day.

"How was the exam?" Jack asked when Anna collapsed into the seat next to Elsa.

"Don't talk to me about it," Anna said.

"That bad huh?" Elsa said.

"I think I nearly lost it at least four times in that exam."

"Only four?" sniggered Rapunzel.

Tooth came into the room just a few seconds after Anna. She had the same defeated and destroyed look that Anna did. Elsa guessed that the exam didn't go too well for her either. Elsa had to laugh at the look on their faces. Then she remembered her own O.W.L. exam. That didn't go too well for her either despite her getting an 'O' in it so Elsa stopped laughing at once.

The last exam that Elsa had was Charms. Elsa was good at Charms and so she figured it should be just a walk in the park. Sure enough, she found none of the written questions difficult and had a good feeling when she walked out of the exam. She wasn't the only one. Jack, Bunnymund, Rapunzel, Eugene and Merida all walked out with smiles on their faces. It seemed as if they were pretty impressed with themselves.

"Finally an exam I am pleased with," Jack said as he lay himself on the grass in front of the lake.

"Really?" Elsa giggled. "An exam that Jackson Overland Frost is pleased with? Are we about to have the apocalypse? At least tell me that you are still the man I fell in love with."

"Shush you," Jack grinned at her.

"Do you guys reckon that the practical will be just as good?" Rapunzel was sitting on Eugene's lap. She had her wand out and was practicing simple spells.

"Maybe?" Elsa shrugged.

Rapunzel's hopefulness came true. Elsa didn't think the practical was anything harder than the theory exam. She found it quite easy which meant she either had no idea what she was doing or she knew exactly what the correct thing to do was. Judging by her pass Charms exams, she would have to say the latter. When Elsa excited the Great Hal after the Charms' exam she did a little jump and let out a whoop. She was finished. She had done her N.E.W.T. exams and they had been gruelling alright.

She found her friends outside where they had been sitting before. They all looked exceptionally pleased with themselves.

"We're done," Jack said picking up Elsa and swinging her around before bringing her in with a kiss.

Elsa giggled as Jack set her down. That was when she noticed Christy. She was walking with her nose pressed inside a book. Elsa bit her lip. It would have to be now or never. She took off at a run towards her.

"Where you are you going Elsa?" Jack yelled after her.

Elsa didn't reply she ran up to where Christy was sitting.

"Christy," she said when she got close enough for Christy to hear her.

Christy did a little jump. She jumped to her feet and stuffed her book into her bag before starting to take off but Elsa held her back.

"Christy I need to know where you got that spell," Elsa said.

"Get off me," Christy said clearly panicking.

"Christy I know you didn't know what that spell did but I need to know where you got it from. Please I have to know."

"Fine," Christy snapped. "I got it from Hans and Pitch, alright?"

Hans and Pitch? That was something Elsa was expecting. Elsa brushed aside her confusion to focus on Christy.

"Do you know where I can find them?"

"They like to hang out in the dudgeons. I don't know why."

Elsa paused to think. Christy used this momentarily distraction to run for it but Elsa didn't care. Hans and Pitch had given the spell to Christy. Did that mean they knew what the spell did and dared Christy to use a spell that she had never heard of? Could be. Jack came running over but Elsa had other plans. She was going to get to the bottom of this. She set off at a run. Jack followed her. Their friends called after them but Elsa didn't care and it seemed Jack didn't either.

"Why are we going to the dudgeons?" Jack asked when they sprinted down the steps that led to them.

"Because Christy said that Hans and Pitch gave her that spell that she used on me and according to they like it down here," Elsa answered.

They made their way through the dudgeons. Nobody spoke for a while. The only sound they could hear was their own footsteps.

"This is where I saw that boy," Jack suddenly said.

"What boy?" Elsa was momentarily confused.

"The boy who we saw in the Hospital Wing," Jack explained. "Then maybe I was right. He must have got attacked down here."

"But by who or what? And why?"

"I do not know."

They continued walking in silence. The dudgeons suddenly got a lot colder and darker. Elsa and Jack both lit their wands. Elsa had never been in these parts before. She didn't even know they existed. According to Jack they were just the unused part of the dudgeons but Elsa didn't think they were unused anymore because someone was using them. They soon came to a door that wasn't all the way closed. It was slightly ajar and a little crack of light could be seen. Elsa pushed the door open and what she saw made her hear stop.

Two boys were hanging from chains that were attached to the ceiling. They looked frightened and scared. They looked relieved when they saw Elsa and Jack.

"Help us," one boy said.

"Before they come back," said the other.

Elsa didn't take two steps before she felt a heavy blow to the back of her skull. She collapsed onto the ground.

"Elsa," came Jack's voice. It sounded very far away.

Elsa then saw him collapsing on the ground. Elsa tried to speak but her energy was slipping from her. She then blacked out and knew no more.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	27. Into Thin Air

**Nyxina: Yes he was.**

**Tris Ela Eaton: I wasn't going to but now I might have to.**

**Guest: You may just have to wait and see.**

**Chapter 27: Into Thin Air**

Rapunzel and the others waited for Jack and Elsa to come back and they never did. Rapunzel bit her lip. This was odd. But she was jumping to conclusions. They probably went on some make out excursion due to it being the end of exams. Elsa may have even have gone back to their common rooms. Rapunzel was just being paranoid. She and Merida bade goodnight to Eugene who headed down to the dudgeons and back to his common rooms. Merida and Rapunzel separated on the Grand Staircase. Rapunzel climbed the stairs up to the Ravenclaw common room. The eagle knocker asked her a difficult question. Rapunzel pondered it for several seconds until she finally thought of the answer. She was let in and she headed up to her dormitory.

Jane and Belle were there. They were discussing their exams and seeing what kind of answers they had put down in their final exams. They looked happy when Rapunzel walked into the room.

"Hey Rapunzel, you know where the Winters is? We wanna ask her a question," Jane said.

"Or maybe two," Belle added.

"Maybe a lot more than two," Jane finished.

"No sorry I don't," Rapunzel threw herself onto her bed. "She was with me just before then she decided to run off with the Frosty boy."

"Oh I see," Jane smirked. "Head Girl not behaving like a Head Girl should?"

"Maybe?" Rapunzel matched Jane's smirk.

Rapunzel quickly got ready for bed. The first thing she noticed was that Elsa wasn't in her bed the next morning. Elsa was an early riser but surly not this early. Besides she likes to stay in bed and read textbooks which was something that Rapunzel despises. Rapunzel was nervous. Did Elsa not even come back to the dormitory last night? She hadn't been on duty. So where was she? Rapunzel asked Jane who was already up and looked like she had been up for a while. Jane said that the bed was empty when she woke up and that it didn't look like it had been slept in.

Rapunzel was now nervous. Had something happened to Elsa? She got changed into her robes at top speed before she raced out of the door. She nearly collided with Professor Flora headfirst in her hurry to get to Professor Flitwick's office.

"Careful!" Professor Flora said with books tumbling out of her arms onto the floor.

"Sorry Professor it's just that I think that Elsa has gone missing," Rapunzel said quickly.

"Miss. Winters is missing?" all of Professor Flora's anger disappeared in a flash at Rapunzel's words.

"She didn't come to the dormitory last night. I think something happened to her."

"Where and when did you last see her?"

"Yesterday, after the Charms exam. She ran off with Jack Frost."

"Do you know where?"

"No I don't."

"Come with me," Professor Flora said. "We're going to see the Headmaster."

* * *

Elsa woke up with a nasty headache. She soon realised that her arms were stretched above her and was chained to the ceiling. She saw her wand and another on the table a few metres in front of her. Another, she suddenly realised, Jack! She turned around and saw that Jack was hanging next to her. He was still out.

"Jack," she said.

She kicked him and he groaned out when she did. It took him a few moments to realise what was going on.

"I'm going to kill whoever did this to us," he muttered darkly.

"Down boy," Elsa said. "We don't even who we're dealing with here. Besides we're wandless and they probably aren't."

"An acute observation my dear Winters," said a voice that chilled Elsa's blood.

Elsa looked up and saw two shadowy figures. They weren't in the shadows for very long. They slowly revealed themselves and not to Elsa's surprise, Hans and Pitch came into view. Elsa figured as much. As soon as Christy told her that Hans and Pitch put her up to using a spell that was clearly filled with Dark Magic, she could only imagine what kinds of things that they had been up to.

"So you found our little hideaway, I see," Hans approached them. Elsa didn't like the grin that was playing around his lips.

"Yes," Jack said.

Hans walked up to Elsa. His finger reached out and followed the scar that was visible on Elsa's face. Hans' touch felt cold and spooky. When his skin came into contact with Elsa's, it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Don't touch her," snarled Jack.

"But it's so beautiful," Hans said.

Elsa knew that Hans was choosing his words carefully to frustrate Jack. The angrier he got, the happier that Hans got. He loved seeing Jack helpless while he tormented his girlfriend. Hans looked back at Elsa.

"I can see that you've figured it all out," he said.

"Pretty much," Elsa said.

"Well we've got time," Hans drew out a chair and sat down on it.

"Let me guess," Elsa said. "You've been kidnapping students and preforming some kind of magic that isn't allowed at Hogwarts. Then you make them forget what had happened so they can implicate you and you get away scot-free."

"Very good," Hans mocked. "Do you know what kind of magic too?"

"I can only imagine some form of Dark Magic."

"Oh that's two for two," Hans grinned at her.

"How does Christy fit into this?" Jack asked.

"Christy is a friend of Hans'," Elsa explained. "My guess is that she came to you, annoyed about something, since I was involved I can assume that it had something to do with Jack dating me and Christy's obvious crush on Jack."

"Christy has a crush on me?" Jack looked bemused.

"Quiet now Jacky," Hans said. "The adults are talking," Hans turned back to Elsa, "Carry on," he smiled.

"Well you had obviously previously come across the spell in some kind of old textbook, maybe you got it from the library, I dunno. Then you decided to use it on someone. The problem is that it is so obviously Dark Magic that if you tried it yourself, people are bound to investigate. So that's when you decided to con Christy into doing your dirty work. I don't know how but you manage to convince Christy into using the spell against me. My guess is that you either told her or she thought that the spell would do something embarrassing against me which would explain why she didn't question using the spell. Once she used the spell, I gather she confronted you and you somehow blackmailed her into staying quiet."

Hans did a slow clap. "Very good Winters, very good. It sounds as if you have worked it all out, now haven't you?"

"I just have one question," Hans nodded for her to continue. "Where did you find that spell?"

"In an old textbook I found in the Room of All Hidden Things," Hans said.

Elsa knew about that room. She had been in it before during the time when she explored Hogwarts. She wanted to know as much as she could about the ancient castle.

"Once I found the spell I wanted to know what it did," Hans continued. "Fortunately, Madam Pomfrey keeps records and I found that it had been used in 1996. It also listed what the spell did. After some time I managed to improve the spell but I wanted to test it. That was where Christy Hills came into it."

"So Christy is completely innocent," Jack said.

"Indeed she is," Hans grinned.

"I think it's time to tell them what they're in store for," Pitch said speaking for the first time in a while.

"Yes I think it is," Hans said.

Elsa gulped.

"You know," Hans tapped his wand against his cheek. "I've always wanted to try out Cruciatus Curse. Pity its illegal. I don't exactly want to risk Azkaban."

"Then how about some other stuff we've been saving for someone special?" Pitch said.

"Ah," Hans disappeared for a moment before he came back carrying a potion jar with black liquid in it.

Elsa eyed it. She didn't want to know what was in that.

"Open wide," Hans teased.

"No, no, no," Elsa said as Hans approached her.

"Don't you think you've harmed her enough?" Jack snapped at him.

"Oh we'll get to you Mr. Frost," Pitch said.

Elsa clamped her mouth shut but Hans plugged her nose. Elsa tried to hold her breath but she couldn't. Her brain needed oxygen. She tried to open her mouth to take a quick breath but Hans took advantage of that. As soon as Elsa's mouth was open he shoved the bottle into it and poured the liquid down. The liquid burned Elsa's insides as it went down. Elsa thought her insides were on fire.

"Elsa!" Jack called out to her but Elsa couldn't speak. Her tongue and throat felt raw. Jack turned to Hans. "What did you do to he?" he demanded.

"Oh don't worry," Pitch said. "We haven't poisoned her if that's what you're thinking."

Elsa just hung were she was. She felt weak and in pain. She thought being sliced open was bad enough now she had to contend with this.

"Should we give the other to Frosty?" Pitch asked.

"The red one you mean?" Hans asked.

"Yeah," Pitch nodded.

"Go get that while I try something out on Frosty here," Hans said with an evil smirk.

Pitch hurried off and Hans approached Jack with his wand out. Elsa tried to call out but she couldn't. She was too weak. Hans said some kind of incantation and there was a snapping noise and Jack howled in pain.

"I think my ribs are broken," he howled.

"Excellent," Hans said. "A success."

Pitch came back carrying a bottle of red liquid. Hans uncorked it and approached Jack. Jack didn't have any energy to resist. The red potion was forced into his mouth and down his throat. Jack whimpered in pain.

"Hmm, a dud I think," Hans said. "Maybe try adding some more salamander blood to get the desired effect."

"Okay," Pitch wrote it down in a book that Elsa could only imagine contained all their sick recipes for potions and spells.

Elsa had an idea. If somehow she got grab that book and her wand, she may have proof of what Hans and Pitch were up to even if they tried using some kind of Memory Charm on the pair of them. Elsa just hoped that they could match handwriting or something of that kind because if they couldn't remember then Hans and Pitch not only get away with their attacks but all the others as well.

Elsa could see Hans and Pitch going over the book. Probably trying to figure out what kind of sick spell or potion to use on them next. Elsa tried to think desperately of a way out of this mess but she was weak. Whatever potion Hans gave her was draining her of energy and did something else but Elsa didn't know what. She looked above her but she was out of luck. The chains weren't tied loosely. They look like they were tied with magic, strong magic if Hans did it.

She looked back over at Hans and Pitch. They were nodding and Elsa didn't like the look on their faces. She gulped slowly. What were they planning now? Surely they've had their fun. Then Elsa realised. They kept people for three days. If this was only Day One, Elsa didn't even want to know what else they had planned. Hans walked towards them. He examined Jack. Jack seemed to close to passing out due to the pain of his broken ribs.

"We may want to heal those ribs Pitch if we want results from Frosty and not just Winters," Pitch said.

"Hmm, you're right but let's keep him in pain," Hans smirked, "and increase it by torturing his girlfriend."

Elsa wanted to say something but she couldn't. Hans drew out his wand.

"This is something I've been wanting to try out for a long time," he said. "It's similar to the Cruciatus Curse but the difference is that I invented it and therefore not illegal."

Hans raised the wand and pointed it at Elsa. Elsa saw a flash of what like electricity come out of his wand. The spell caused electricity to flow through Elsa's body. She writhed with pain. She could feel her heart getting ready to give out. This voltage can't be good for it. She wanted the pain to stop and stop soon. Suddenly it was over. Elsa hung and slowly the room blackened out once more.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	28. Search

**just a reader: Oh Hans and Pitch are just evil crazy psychos. They're like Tom Riddle and the Death Eaters when they were at Hogwarts. On your request, I'll try but I write in a bit of a hurry at times so I may miss the mark sometimes.**

**TPATFan16: They don't really hate either really. Maybe Hans hates Jack because he's competition for one of the best students? Oh and I think you had your potions around the wrong way.**

**Chapter 28: Search**

Rapunzel was led up to the Headmaster's office. She had never been up there. The entire trip there, Rapunzel had a feeling that she had done something wrong. To say she was a little nervous was an understatement. They stopped in front of a gargoyle. Rapunzel wondered what now?

"Lemon drops," Professor Flora said to the gargoyle.

What Professor Flora said was obviously a password as the gargoyle sprang aside which revealed a spiral staircase. They both stepped onto the staircase and headed up to a double door. Rapunzel wiped her sweaty hands on the insides of her robes pockets. They were only seeing North, so why was there was a rapidly sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach? Maybe it had something to do with Elsa. If Rapunzel's hunch was right then Elsa was in trouble.

They entered the office. Rapunzel was instantly captivated by North's office. She had never seen anything like it. All the other teacher's offices were boring compared to North's office. North was sitting behind his desk. He looked up when they approached.

"Ah Professor Flora," he said putting down his quill. "I see you've brought a visitor."

"Yes Professor North," Professor Flora pushed Rapunzel forward slightly.

Rapunzel was gestured by Professor North to speak and so she did. Rapunzel cleared her throat and the continued with her story. She spoke into the silence for a good ten minutes. She told Professor North about how Elsa and Jack ran off after talking to Christy Hills. She told him how Elsa didn't come back and wasn't in her bed when Rapunzel went to bed. Rapunzel continued how she had woken up that morning and discovered that Elsa hadn't been in her bed all night. When she had finished, Professor North looked like he had aged about forty years. He sighed deeply. Rapunzel had a feeling that he knew more than he was letting on.

"And you say that she never returned to the dormitory?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Rapunzel nodded.

Professor North got up from behind his desk. He started pacing around for a moment. He turned back to Rapunzel.

"You have no idea where Mr. Frost and Miss. Winters may have gone?" he asked.

"No sir," Rapunzel said.

Professor North turned to look Professor Flora in the eye.

"Please go collect Miss. Hills," he said to her.

Professor Flora nodded and swept out the room. Professor North gestured for Rapunzel to sit at the chair opposite his. They both sat down. There was an unpleasant silence that filled the room. Rapunzel felt her voice caught in her throat but she forced herself to speak.

"What do you think is going on sir?" she asked.

"Honestly," Professor North, "I have never seen anything like this before so I cannot say."

"What about Elsa sir? And Jack?"

"Hopefully, they are okay."

Silence filled the room once more. Professor North's answer to Rapunzel's question didn't make her feel any better. It made her feel a little worst. Rapunzel was fidgety. She fiddled with some loose threads in the pocket of her robes. She could only think that while she was sitting here, something bad was happening to Elsa. Rapunzel wanted to be out there, looking for her but she knew it would be useless. Hogwarts was a large place. Elsa could be anywhere. They could be searching for hours and get nowhere. She only hoped that Professor North or maybe even Christy could help them out.

The doors behind them suddenly opened and Professor Flora came back in accompanied by Christy. She looked rather confused as to be standing in the Headmaster's office.

"Ah Miss. Hills," Professor North said. "Come in."

Christy looked even more confused but she approached Professor North's desk and sat down behind it in another chair that was opposite North's.

"You wanted to see me sir?" she spoke in a shaking voice. Clearly she thought that she had done something wrong.

"Yes," North shuffled himself around for a moment before he continued. "What was the conversation that you had with Miss. Winters and Mr. Frost yesterday?"

"Well it was more with Winters than Frost," Christy said.

"Could you tell us the nature of this conversation?"

"Well," Christy shifted uncomfortably in her seat for a moment before she continued. "Winters wanted to know about the spell that I used in…in…that incident. I told her that I was given it by Hans Westergaard and Pitch Black."

"The Head Boy?" Professor Flora's voice was shocked to the core.

"Yes," Christy nodded. "He told me that you wouldn't believe me because he is the Head Boy and one of the best students in the school whereas I am, well, not."

"That doesn't matter," North said. "Please continue. So you just told Miss. Winters where you got the spell from."

"Yes," Christy continued. "She asked where I could find them and I told her that they liked hanging out in the dudgeons."

Rapunzel now knew where Elsa had gone. She had gone to the dudgeons, probably to confront Hans and Pitch, and now she was missing. Obviously what had happened was that Elsa may have taken a step to far and Hans unleashed his anger on her. Jack would have interfered and gotten himself in trouble as well. Or maybe something else happened. Rapunzel was now feeling uncomfortable. She was remembering something that Elsa had told her a long time ago. It was something to do with the girl that they found unconscious in the corridor on Halloween night. The spell that was used against Elsa was clearly full of Dark Magic. Elsa had told her that whatever happened to the girl had something to do with Dark Magic. Well it doesn't take a genius to put two and two together. If Christy got the spell from Hans and Pitch, maybe they had something to do with the disappearing students in the school. Rapunzel suddenly felt very scared.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Christy asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Rapunzel shook her head.

"You may go," North said. "But don't tell anyone what we have discussed."

"Okay," a look of confusion was back on Christy's face but she got out of her chair and raced out of the room.

"Now what?" Rapunzel whispered.

"We go put a stop to whatever has been going on," North said.

He stood up. Rapunzel could suddenly feel power radiating from him. He looked mad. Well his students were being attacked right under his watch and he hadn't figured out who was doing them. Now, with what looks like a lead, he was ready to fight for his students. Rapunzel looked at him in awe. She was glad that North was on her side. North instructed Professor Flora and Rapunzel to follow him but to Rapunzel he told to stay safe and behind him. Rapunzel nodded.

They headed out of North's office and into the corridor outside. They continued heading down the corridor and onto the Grand Staircase. It wasn't until they appeared into the Entrance Hall, did they stop. There they ran into Merida who was looking quite lost at the situation that was before her eyes.

"What is going on?" she asked Rapunzel.

Rapunzel quickly and carefully described the situation to Merida. Merida's jaw dropped several centimetres. She then quickly straightened up and took out her wand. She looked ready for anything. North gave a quick nod to Merida which told them that he was allowing Merida to come with them. Well, Elsa was her friend too. They continued in the direction of the dudgeons.

* * *

Jack was hanging where Hans and Pitch had hung them. They hadn't done anything to them in the last several minutes. He looked over to where Elsa was dangling. She was hanging rather loosely. Her hair was in strands all over her face and she was unconscious with head leaning forward which obscured her face. She had been like that for a while now. Jack hoped that she would be okay. He wasn't feeling too okay though. His chest felt like Hans and Pitch had slammed a huge metal block against his chest. The potion that they had administered to him didn't seem to be affecting him anymore. Hans had said it was a dud, so what was it supposed to do? Unless it did something that Jack wasn't yet aware of. When they had given it to him, he felt like his insides had been on fire.

Hans was busy pouring over his little notebook. No doubt trying to think of something sick to do them. Jack looked back at Elsa. She didn't look any better than she did before. Hans had decided that while Elsa was out, Jack was going to be his guinea pig. Hans pulled out his wand and pointed it at Jack. He said something that Jack didn't quite hear. Jack could now feel his bones twisting in their sockets. It was painful, very painful. Hans kept the wand on him for several seconds before he released it. Jack had never felt relief like this before. They didn't need the Cruciatus Curse to extract pain from them. He was doing quite fine on his own.

Hans bent back over the book. His sadistic and psychotic side was clearly showing. Jack could see that Hans was revealing his true side. He certainly didn't show this side during school times. Jack could see a grin forming around his lips. He was enjoying this. He was enjoying this very much so. He clearly was quite mental. Jack looked back up at his chains. Would it possible to free himself? Jack was weak. He didn't think he could think of a way out this mess and then battle Hans even if he did have his wand. Besides he couldn't leave Elsa. He would feel extremely guilty if he got away and she didn't. However, if he did get away, he could perhaps raise the alarm and get help. But would help arrive in time? By the looks of Elsa, she couldn't take much more of this. At least Hans and Pitch didn't _kill_ their victims. All the others had been alive when they had been found. That gave Jack a little hope and hope was what he needed right now.

Suddenly Pitch came into the room. He looked scared and panicky. Well that could only mean good news for him. If Pitch was upset it could only mean that maybe something went wrong with some spell or potion he was trying out. Or maybe someone was coming to find them. But then Jack remembered that the others couldn't be located when searches went out for them and this thought lowered Jack's spirit.

"What's going on?" Hans spoke in a sharp quick voice.

"North is coming," Pitch panted. It looked as if he had ran all the way here from the top of North Tower.

"What?" Hans snapped.

"Apparently he knows we're here," Pitch said.

"How?"

"Christy," Pitch spoke her name in disgust.

"That little troll," Hans whispered. He then acted very quickly. "Quick give them the Forgetfulness Potion."

Pitch sprinted out of the room and came back with two vials of some kind of liquid. Pitch shoved it down Jack's throat while Hans forced the unconscious Elsa to swallow the potion. They then sprinted out of the room and out of sight.

* * *

Rapunzel followed North down into the dudgeons. They followed North's lit torch. They hadn't seen anyone or anything. Rapunzel was scared, what if they didn't make it in time? They continued down the eerie dudgeon corridor. With every noise that was made, it would cause Rapunzel to jump.

"Hello?" came a voice.

Rapunzel jumped.

"That's Jack," Merida said.

"Quickly," North said.

They raced down the corridor. They found Jack and Elsa strung up by some chains in what looked like a medieval torture room.

"Oh thank God," Jack said.

"What happened?" North said tapping Jack's chain with his wand and helping him down.

"Quick Elsa," Jack said. "I don't know what they did to her."

Rapunzel noticed Elsa. She was unconscious. North helped her down and Rapunzel and Merida quickly picked her up.

"What happened?" North asked again as he and Professor Flora helped him.

"I don't know," Jack said.

Rapunzel suddenly knew why. All the other victims couldn't remember what had happened to them and now it looked like Jack couldn't either.

**A/N: So I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	29. The End of Another Year

**314-grace: Maybe.**

**Chapter 29: The End of Another Year**

Rapunzel followed everyone up to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey contended herself with fussing over Jack first. She fixed all his broken bones and repaired any damage that might have been caused. Jack, himself, was quite confused. The last thing he remembered was walking out of his final exam. Everything after that for him was a blank. Jack was quite concerned about Elsa though. She was still unconscious. Madam Pomfrey wasn't too worried though. She thought that Elsa should come round soon.

Anna burst through the door with Kristoff at her heels. She looked wild and panicky. She demanded to know what had happened to her sister. Unfortunately the only person who could tell her couldn't remember what had happened. Anna was just relieved that Elsa was alive and was going to be okay. Everyone was having a déjà vu moment. They all were vividly reminded of her attack months ago. Madam Pomfrey busied herself with making sure that Elsa was alright. Rapunzel noticed that her scars were looking at lot better after Madam Pomfrey dealt with them.

Rapunzel was itching to know what had happened with Hans and Pitch but unfortunately nothing was the answer. Due to the fact that nobody could place them in that dudgeon room with the victims doing whatever they did to them, they would get away. Rapunzel had suggested a Truth Potion or anything to get them talking but unfortunately North had said since there was no proof, there could be no reason to administer it but the look in North's eye told her otherwise though. Rapunzel had not been happy with this answer. She had wanted Hans and Pitch on a platter. Hans and Pitch would get away with hurting her best friend and her best friend's boyfriend. Not only that but who knows who else they've hurt? That girl that they found in the corridor for one. Rapunzel just hoped that Hans and Pitch knew that they were onto them. They wouldn't dare try anything so close to the end of term. Well, that was what Rapunzel was hoping.

Professor Flora had even searched the dudgeon were they had been and all the surrounding areas. They had found Hans and Pitch in one of the spare dungeons practicing potions. She had hauled them up to North's office for questioning but they passed. They had passed all tests that North had given. He had even been sneaky and given them a Truth Potion and they passed all the same. Rapunzel thought that maybe they were aware that North was going to do that and had taken an antidote or something. But still Hans and Pitch were cleared. This was not what Rapunzel, Merida, North and Professor Flora had wanted. They had been so sure they were able to get them on something but since there was no evidence, they were let go. Rapunzel couldn't get the image of them smirking as they were told that a mistake must have been made but of course they all knew that no mistake had been made. They were told to go pack their things and get ready for the end of term. They did so, smiling as they walked out of the office. Rapunzel wanted nothing more than to strike them where they stood but she would get into trouble for that. Well, she wouldn't know. She was sure that North wanted to as well but he would get into a lot of trouble.

Later that day, Pippa had come up to see if her brother was okay. Even though Jack kept insisting that he was okay to her, Pippa wasn't exactly buying it. She, like the rest of them, could only imagine what sick and twisted game Hans and Pitch had come up with. She just sat by Jack's side and told him how her exams had gone. Hearing something that sounded normal soothed Rapunzel's soul a little. She then contended herself with hearing all about Pippa's very first exams and how her first year at Hogwarts went.

The next day, the school was buzzing what had gone on down in one of the dudgeons. It didn't take a lot of imagination to know what had been going down in there. Since it looked like some torture room, a lot of students thought that, that had been going on down there. Personally, Rapunzel thought it looked more like an experimentation room to her. She couldn't see what Hans and Pitch would need to torture for. Then again people do torture for pleasure rather than information. But she would still stick with her own theory. It made a lot more sense. She felt like Hans and Pitch would have a plan, a goal in mind rather than just aimlessly hurting students.

Rapunzel watched as Madam Pomfrey administered treatment after treatment to Jack. Jack did not look too happy at this. He kept telling her that he was fine but no one was buying it. Madam Pomfrey shoved some clear colour liquids down Jack's throat and Jack was surprised to find himself coming back to normal.

"Just fine eh?" Madam Pomfrey had muttered after Jack had discovered this revaluation.

Eventually, Jack was able to be discharged from the Hospital Wing with a bit of a grin on his face. Madam Pomfrey had done all she could and Jack did look a lot better, nearly back to his old self, after Madam Pomfrey had worked her magic.

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes. She could see the familiar sight of the Hospital Wing all around her. This was starting to be something familiar. She felt as if she had never actually gotten out of the Hospital Wing in the first place. She groaned and turned around. Anna shrieked with joy when she saw that Elsa was awake. Elsa gave a small wave to her and Anna threw her hands around Elsa which ended up suffocating her.

"Elsa," Anna sang. "So glad you're alright!"

Elsa tried to speak but it felt painful. She forced the words to come out.

"How's Jack?" she asked. When her voice came out, it was all croaky and raspy.

"He's okay but you don't sound okay Elsa," Anna said.

"It just hurts to speak," Elsa said still speaking in that same raspy voice.

Anna instantly called Madam Pomfrey who had a look down Elsa's throat. According to her, Elsa's throat was all burned. Elsa got a little scared. Had she swallowed something that caused this? Madam Pomfrey came back with a vial of blue liquid. She told Elsa to open her mouth which she did. The liquid gave Elsa a drowning feeling as it rushed down her throat and it felt like it was going into her lungs as well. Elsa coughed, spluttered and gagged but Madam Pomfrey kept pouring the liquid down Elsa's throat despite Elsa's protests. She held Elsa's head back so it would go down faster. It was an unbearable several seconds as Madam did so. When Madam Pomfrey finished, Elsa continued to cough and splutter.

"How was it?" Anna asked looking at her with a concerned look on her face.

"Horrible," Elsa coughed. She then looked happy. "Hey, I got my voice back!"

"Looks like the pain wasn't for nothing," Anna smiled.

"Elsa," sang another voice.

Elsa looked up and saw Rapunzel, Merida and Jack who were all rushing to see her. Jack was so happy that she was up and about. Jack rushed at her and pulled her in for a kiss. He didn't stop for several moments. He grinned at her when they broke apart and she grinned at him.

"How long had I been out?" she asked Anna.

"Three days," Anna said.

"Three days?" Elsa sat up very straight but Madam Pomfrey shoved her back down.

"Please do not exert yourself Miss. Winters," Madam Pomfrey said in a disproving voice.

"So what happened?" Elsa looked from one familiar face to another.

"We don't actually know," Merida said.

"We found you and Jack strung up by some chains with you unconscious and Jack in pain," Rapunzel explained. "We don't know what Hans and Pitch did to you."

"Hans and Pitch?" Elsa was confused.

"They did something to you and some other students," Anna said. "But since we don't have any proof that they did, they got away with it."

"Those smarmy little bastards," Elsa said. "I wish I could remember them doing something so we would have something on them."

"Wouldn't we all," Rapunzel said.

Elsa was discharged from the Hospital Wing the next day. She was glad as she was just in time for the End of Year Feast. When she entered the Great Hall, whispers followed her but Elsa just ignored it. She sat next to Rapunzel, Belle and Jane who all looked please to see her. North stood up just after Elsa sat down. He spread his arms wide,

"The end of another year," he said, "and what a year it has been full of magic and learning I hope. Before I am able to let you to dive into our excellent feast the House Cup needs to be awarded," he cleared his throat. "In fourth place, Hufflepuff with three hundred and sixteen points," there was some cheering from the Hufflepuff table that Elsa was sure was started by her own sister, "in third place Ravenclaw with four hundred and two points," some scatted cheering and clapping from the Ravenclaw table, "in second place with four hundred and thirty seven points in Slytherin," there was a loud cheering from the Slytherin table although Elsa noticed that not everyone looked happy but the roar from the last table was almost deafening, "which means," North said over the roar of the students, "in first place with four hundred and sixty points is Gryffindor!"

North clapped his hands and the plain Hogwarts banners changed to red and gold with the Gryffindor lion adorned on it. Elsa looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Merida hugging Kristoff with a massive grin on her face. Elsa smiled and dug into the food before her when it magically appeared on the table.

Soon their trunks were packed. Elsa looked around the dormitory and felt a sadness wash over her. She would never return to this room. She had finished her time at Hogwarts. She was a fully trained witch. She would venture out into the world before her and hopefully make her mark. She doubled check to make sure she hadn't left anything in her dormitory before heading out with Rapunzel.

* * *

Hans and Pitch were already on the train. They had a few of their friends around them but neither Hans or Pitch were really listening to their conversation. Hans knew that he had escaped, just. He just hoped that nobody discovered anything until they were back to London and then they could escape and continue their work. Hans had a quill in his hand and he was busy scribbling on a spare piece of parchment.

"You think we will be okay?" Pitch asked in a hush voice.

"I am certain of it," Hans grinned at him. "If they had anything, they would have done something by now."

Hans pulled back his hand to reveal the thing he had been drawing. It was the Dark Mark.

* * *

Elsa and Rapunzel got aboard the train. They managed to find an empty compartment and soon, Merida, Jack, Tooth, Bunnymund, Sandy, Eugene, Anna and Kristoff all managed to pile in with her. The compartment was cramped but Elsa still had a grin on her face.

"Do you guys realise that we won't be coming back?" Bunnymund said.

"Oh no," Anna said. "I have to survive N.E.W.T.s without help from Elsa?"

They all laughed.

"I'm sure you will be fine Anna," Elsa laughed.

"No, I won't," Anna muttered.

"Think of us trying to get jobs in the real world while you get to be in cosy school," Merida said.

"That's true," Tooth said and she grinned at Anna.

"What do you think is going to be next for us?" Jack asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling it will be good," Kristoff said.

"I have the same feeling," Elsa said.

The train journey seemed to take less time than it ever did. Soon they were back in London. They got their trunks out and carried them over to the trolleys. They placed them onto them and then walked out through the barrier to their waiting families. Anna ran up to her parents to give them a hug. Elsa smiled at them as her Dad pulled her into a one-armed hug. They then walked through King's Cross Station together.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. So Hans and Pitch got away, eh? Please review =)**


	30. Post Hogwarts

**just a reader: I know how you feel, I feel the same way. Yeah grammar and me do not like each other lol. PS: Yes I did get it =)**

**Enna Burnning: A Healer (I will mention this in the next chapter).**

**Guest: Well it kinda was going to but I decided not to make it the end.**

**silvermanna: Not sure that's how it works. But I may be able to do your request to an extent.**

**TPATFan16: Well it was going to but I decided the story wasn't quite yet finished. Yeah they say what they do after Hogwarts (e.g. Curse Breaker, Healer, working for the Ministry of Magic, Daily Prophet, Magizooligst, professional Quidditch Player etc.)**

**Pikachudragon: Don't worry they won't. I don't update at 2am. I update at 7-8pm my time (time difference).**

**Chapter 30: Post Hogwarts**

It was two months since the end of Hogwarts. Elsa had busied herself with getting the right job but so far, she hadn't yet achieved any jobs. It would be a feat considering she didn't even know her results for her exams. Her younger sister, however, wasn't concerned at all. The way she saw it, she did her best and there was nothing she could do to change her marks. Elsa wished that she had the same outlook on life but she was nervous. Very nervous, in fact. These whole grades would determine her future.

Soon her Mother was yelling that the post had arrived and that there was a letter for her and it looked quite official. Elsa had been lying on her bed, reading a good book when her mother did. Elsa fell off her bed in her effort to get downstairs as quickly as possible and her glasses fell off and smashed on the floor in her haste. Elsa didn't even care. She wanted to get downstairs as soon as possible. She raced down the flights of stairs and then realised she would need her glasses to actually read the letter. Cursing, she raced all the way back upstairs to repair her glasses. Then she realised she could have just apparated up and down the stairs. Her mind was definitely a mess. It just showed how nervous she was. She managed to get downstairs to the kitchen in no time at all.

Anna was already there. She was reading the letter that was in front of her. She looked up when Elsa walked in.

"Where have you been?" she asked. "You've been ages."

"Don't ask," Elsa said as she slid her glasses onto her nose and picked up her letter.

Anna just giggled and continued reading her letter. She looked happy when she had finished reading it.

"How did you go dear?" her Mum asked.

"Well no 'O's but I didn't really expect that," Anna said.

"Nice," her Mum read the letter over the shoulder. "Eight O.W.L.s. Good job. She then turned to her eldest daughter. "What about you love?"

Elsa was shaking. "I've past," she said simply.

"Just 'past'?" Anna looked confused.

She tugged the letter out of Elsa's hands and read it.

"Yep, all at 'O' level too," she grinned at her older sister.

"Stop it," Elsa took the letter back. "This is serious."

"I know," Anna sang.

"Well I'm very proud of both my girls," their Mother said beaming at them.

"Thanks Mum," they both said.

The doorbell rang and Anna went to go get it. Elsa looked down at her letter. She has had past everything and at the Outstanding level too. She ran her hand through her hair. How did she manage to achieve this? Her mind during exams wasn't all there because of the whole incident that had been going on in the school at the time. Maybe somehow she had past not just with skill but with luck too. Elsa didn't really believe in luck during exams though. It would always come around and bite you or it would run out before you even started the exam. Elsa ran her finger down the list. She still couldn't believe it. She double checked the name to make sure that they had the right person. Sure enough they did. Elsa shook her head. She still couldn't believe this.

"Elsa, the boyfriend is here," sang the voice of her younger sister at the door.

Elsa set down her letter and quickly ran to the door. Anna was standing beside the open door with Jack grinning like an idiot at the front door. Elsa grinned at him too.

"Hey," Jack said.

"Hey," Elsa said.

Elsa was very aware of her sister's presence. She was still standing there, grinning at the couple.

"Anna?" Elsa said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Go away," Elsa told her.

"What?"

"Now!" Elsa said forcibly.

"You're no fun!"

Anna stomped away. They could hear her footsteps thumping up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Sorry about her," Elsa jerked her thump in the direction of the ceiling. "She likes to interfere with my life."

"Sounds like Pippa," Jack said stepping into the door. "I think it's a younger sister thing." He then turned to his girlfriend. "Did you get new glasses?"

"Um, yes," Elsa went a little pink.

"You look cute with them on," Jack smiled.

"Thanks," the pinkness in Elsa's cheeks went to a red colour. She quickly took them off as she had become very aware that they were still on. "They're really for reading not for looking, which makes them reading glasses not looking glasses so I don't wear them all the time. I mean I could but it would be quite bad on the eyes, you know, but I guess I could-"

"Elsa," Jack pressed a finger to her lips. "You're babbling."

"Sorry," Elsa said through Jack's finger.

Jack grinned at her with his lopsided grin.

"So I got my results today and I gather that you did as well," Jack said.

"Yes," Elsa nodded. "I got my desired grades."

"By that I gather you got an Outstanding in all your exams?"

"Yes," the red colour had seeped back into Elsa's cheeks.

"Me too," Jack grinned. "Well except for Ancient Runes which I got an 'E' in but other than that, I am good to go."

"Do you know how the others went?"

"I know Bunnymund got a number of 'E's on his exams, not sure which ones though. Eugene pretty much the same although I know he got an 'O' in Charms. That's really it. Oh and Tooth is pleased with her marks, no 'O's for her. All 'E's, well except for the 'D' in History of Magic," he let out a laugh as he remembered getting a 'D' for that too.

"Yeah, Anna got that too for History of Magic," Elsa grinned. "Guess my notes didn't really help her."

"They certainly helped me," Jack grinned.

"Jackson Overland Frost were you copying my notes?" Elsa said.

"Maybe," Jack said with a smile.

"I cannot-"

Elsa was cut off by the sudden appearance of Jack's lips on hers. Elsa wrapped her arms around Jack and pulled him in closer. Jack put his arms on Elsa's waist and continued to kiss her.

"Ahem," said a voice from behind them.

They quickly broke apart and Elsa looked into the eyes of her Father. He had his arms folded and was tapping his foot against the ground.

"Mr. Winters, I…" Jack's voice deserted him as he looked into face of his girlfriend's Father.

"Unless there is mistletoe please kindly keep your hands to yourself Frost," Elsa's Father said.

"Yes sir," Jack stammered.

Elsa's Father trudged off and out of sight. Elsa tugged on Jack's sleeve.

"C'mon," she said. "My room."

"Yeah sure," Jack rolled his eyes. "That will make your Father more happy. A boy in your room."

Elsa just grinned and led Jack up to her room. Jack threw himself onto the bed while Elsa took a seat from behind her desk. She wheeled her chair closer to Jack and put her feet up on the bed. She had bare feet so Jack started stroking them.

"Jack if you tickle me I will kick you in the face and it will not be my fault," Elsa warned him.

"Warning received," Jack said as his finger moved from Elsa's toe to her ankle.

His touch was so smooth that Elsa let out a little giggle.

* * *

Anna was helping her parents clean up the kitchen. Anna had been complaining that her parents could just flick their wands and she wouldn't have to do anything but her parents told her that learning the 'Muggle way' would teach her respect for magic. So Anna, grumbling, went back to doing the dishes.

"Could have just flicked their wands but nooo," Anna muttered as she scrubbed a pot. "Have to learn the Muggle way."

"Are you still complaining?" her Mother had just walked in and looked at her youngest with a disapproving stare.

"No Mum," Anna said in a sing-song voice.

"Good because if you had been I would have made you do some gardening," her Mum grinned.

"No complaints here Mum," Anna said. "Happy to help."

"Well if that's the case maybe you should vacuum around the house."

"Don't we have a house elf?"

"Yeah, and your point is?"

"Never mind," Anna muttered.

Her Mum grinned again and sat down at the kitchen table going through the pile of letters on the table. She read through the first one.

"Oh dear," she said while sighing. "Your Aunt is not very well."

"What happened?"

"Just got a bit ill," her Mum said. "I'm sure she will be able to sort it out."

"Where's Elsa?" Anna's Father just walked into the kitchen. "I want to know if she's coming with us to Diagon Alley later to get Anna's school things."

"She's in her room with Jack," Anna's Mum said not looking up from her letters.

"What?" thundered Anna's Dad.

"Calm down Agdar," Anna's Mum looked up. "They're just talking."

"Are they? Are they?" Anna's Dad had a mad look in his eye. "Are they Idun?"

"Stop being paranoid," Anna's Mum said giving him a look. "Don't you trust her?"

"It's him I don't trust. I was one of those boys. I know how they operate."

"Jack's a nice boy Adgar. Don't worry."

"I can't help but worry."

"Dad, don't worry," Anna said. "You're thinking about this too much."

"All the girls are ganging up on me," Anna's Dad ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to see what they're doing."

"Oh Agdar, don't," Anna's Mum said but she was too late.

Anna's Dad had already disappeared from view.

"Typical Dad," Anna said.

"Indeed," Anna's Mum laughed.

* * *

Agdar walked quickly and quietly up to his eldest's bedroom. Elsa's bedroom was situated on the far east side of the house and had her own bathroom. Anna's bedroom wasn't that far along the corridor. She would usually pretend to be heading towards library which was next door to Elsa's bedroom (as Elsa had insisted on it when they moved in ten years ago. Elsa had always been an avid bookworm) just so she could spy on her older sister. Nobody ever bought the excuse as Anna wasn't much of a reader like her sister.

Agdar paused outside Elsa's bedroom and listened in. He could hear her giggling and Jack laughing. He wondered what they were up to. He pressed his ear against the door.

"Oh that feels good Jack," Elsa was saying. "Oh right there. That's the spot."

"I know right?" Jack replied back to her.

"Do it again," Elsa told him.

"With pleasure."

Agdar desperately wanted to know what they were doing. He opened the door and found them both on Elsa's bed. Jack was sitting behind Elsa with his hands on her shoulders. It looked like he had just been giving her a massage.

"May we help you Dad?" Elsa asked him.

"Oh, um," Agdar quickly tried to think of an excuse. Why didn't he have one prepared? Probably because he had thought he would walk in and see something. "Mum wants to know if Jack is staying for dinner."

"Oh that would be lovely Mr. Winters," Jack grinned. "If it's no hassle."

"No hassle," Agdar said.

He paused at the door with his hand on the handle.

"Was there something else that you wanted Dad?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, no, no," Agdar said. He quickly closed the door behind him and left the room.

He headed back downstairs where he found his wife and daughter at the table talking about something.

"So did you catch them?" his wife joked.

"Okay, you can stop now," Agdar headed in the direction of his study. "Oh and you're cooking for five not four. Jack is staying for dinner."

"Oh goodie," Anna clapped her hands together while her Mother laughed.

* * *

Elsa watched as her Dad left the room. She rolled her eyes as soon as the door shut. She knew why he had come up to her bedroom. It was so typical of her Dad.

"So what did your Dad really want?" Jack "I gather it wasn't to invite me to dinner."

"No, it was to see if we were up to something," Elsa said turning around to face Jack.

"Well, since he's gone?" Jack pulled in Elsa close and started kissing her lips.

"Jack," Elsa giggled but she allowed him to kiss her. "Dad could be up here again."

"When that happens I will stop," Jack said as his continued to kiss her.

Elsa decided to throw everything to the wind and throw her arms around his neck. She kissed him back. The door then suddenly flew open and Elsa threw Jack off her.

"Okay I guess Dad came in at the wrong moment," came the amused voice of her younger sister.

"What do you want Anna?" Elsa asked angrily. She had been enjoying herself.

"Oh Mum wants to know what you want for dinner," Anna said clearly enjoying herself, "since Jack is over."

"I don't really care Anna," Elsa said.

Anna grinned. "So I'll tell Mum that you blew me off because you wanted to make out with your boyfriend instead."

"Steak," Elsa said quickly. "Tell her I want steak."

"Okay then," Anna bounced away.

"Has anyone told you that she has too much energy?" Jack asked.

"Too many people," Elsa said before she grinned at Jack. "Now hush, where were we?"

"I think I remember," Jack grinned as he pulled Elsa in for another kiss.

**A/N: Okay so I was going to end it on this chapter (this was supposed to be an epilogue like chapter) but then I decided to get down to business and defeat the Hans (get the ref? hehe) and the Pitch. Also I'm going to show post Hogwarts stuff. So the story is not over yet! Anyway please review =)**


	31. The Healer

**Pikachudragon: Don't worry, I got some more stuff planned.**

**BEATRICE: I will continue and your question will be answered in time.**

**TPATFAn16: 'Ended too fast'? If you're talking about the story, I got a bit more planned. So it's not ending yet =) On the grades, in order (from worst to best); T is for Troll, D is for Dreadful, P is for Poor then onto the pass grades, A is for Acceptable, E is for Exceeds Expectations and O is for Outstanding.**

**Chapter 31: The Healer**

Elsa was at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. It was her first day there as a Trainee Healer. Her boss, Healer Hilwilck escorted her to the fourth floor which was spell damage. Hilwilck and Elsa busied themselves with treating a number of patients. Elsa put everything she learnt inside a little notebook that she carried around with. She didn't want to miss a thing.

It hadn't taken Elsa a lot of time to discover what she wanted to do. She either wanted to follow her Mother's or her Grandmother's steps, it was just a matter of which. Her mother worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as high ranking member of the Wizengamot. Elsa knew her Mum could get her a place and so far Elsa was considering sitting in on a few trials one day. It could be rather interesting. All in all, Elsa had finally decided that she should use her talents for good and thus follow her Grandmother's footsteps. Her Grandmother used to be a Healer, quite a good one actually. Ingrid Winters had been the one who discovered quite a number of different antidotes for powerful poisons, animal bites and several magical diseases. She had been quite a famous Healer in her time and the Winters' name was quite well known for it. Ingrid had earned the Order of Merlin, First Class for her services to medicine. Although she wasn't the only one in the family who was well known. A lot of Elsa's family did something or another at some point in history whether it would be inventing new spells or something like that, Elsa felt like her last name came with a lot of pressure attached to it. Sometimes she felt like it was too pressuring.

Elsa and Hilwilck headed down to the second floor where they would be working (Hilwilck had been called up to the fourth floor as a consultant) and quite by chance to the Ingrid Winters Ward. Hilwilck instructed Elsa to take care of a woman who had some kind of aliment. Elsa worked on her while Hilwilck watched. The woman looked at Elsa then at the portrait of the woman beside her bed.

"You know you look like the woman in that portrait," the patient said.

"Take this," Elsa said as she pulled out a vial containing a blue liquid, "and yes I would. She's my grandmother."

"Your grandmother is Ingrid Winters?" Hilwilck suddenly said clearly distracted by this revelation.

"Yes," Elsa said handing the patient the vial.

The woman drank it all and suddenly she looked a lot better. The woman thanked Elsa and Elsa discharged her. The portrait of Elsa's grandmother gave her the thumbs up which Elsa returned.

"So let me get this straight," Hilwilck said as they moved to the bed next to the woman they just discharged, "your grandmother is the famous Healer Ingrid Winters?"

"Yes," Elsa said.

"Wow, just wow," Hilwilck said. "I mean she helped thousands of people and find hundreds of different cures for people."

"That's Grandmama," Elsa said.

"Is Healing in your family genetic or…"

"No," Elsa laughed. "I do have some other family members who are Healers but none who are related to her."

"Hmm, I won't give up hope though."

Elsa laughed and then checked her watch. It was nearly eleven. She asked Hilwilck if she could have just a few minutes break. Her boss knew why and told Elsa she needs to be back very soon which Elsa agreed. Elsa then quickly got changed back into her blue cloak and then disapparted on the spot.

* * *

Anna leaned against the barrier and soon the Hogwarts Express could be seen in the near distance. Anna looked at it and sighed with pleasure. She found Kristoff waiting for her by the train station. He, of course, had already finished Hogwarts and had come to see her off. Her parents loaded Anna's trunk onto the train so she could have some time alone with her boyfriend.

"Hey," Kristoff leaned in and gave her a kiss. "You have a good term alright?"

"I'll try," Anna smiled. "It will be hard without all you guys."

"You have Tooth," Kristoff reasoned, "and maybe even Pippa, she's a second year now and without her brother, well you might just have to keep her out of trouble."

"I might just have to," Anna laughed.

In the distance, Anna could see Pippa hopping onto the train while her parents smiled and waved. Jack was there. Jack gave Pippa a quick hug and a wave before he disapparted off. Anna turned back to her parents.

"Where's Elsa?" she asked. "Is she coming to see me off?"

"I don't know sweetie," her Dad said.

"She said she would but she would be rather busy at that new job of hers," her Mum said.

Anna didn't want her disappointment to show. She returned back to Kristoff and started a small conversation with him. The train wasn't going to leave for another ten minutes so she had time. Anna looked up at her parents and saw that they were grinning at something. Anna's face showed a look of confusion. What were they so happy about?

"Thought you could leave without saying goodbye to me eh?" came a familiar voice from behind her.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled when she turned around and saw her sister standing right behind her.

Anna threw herself into her older sister's arm and Elsa hugged her back.

"Now behave alright?" Elsa told her. "You don't have me watching your back, so pay attention."

"Yes Miss. Winters," Anna said in a mocking tone which Elsa gave a small scowl at. "By the way, you missed Jack."

"I'll catch up with him later," Elsa said.

A whistle could be heard and Anna quickly jumped on the train.

"Have a good term," Elsa smiled. "I shall see you at Christmas."

Anna blew them all a kiss and a wave. The train started to move and soon Platform Nine and Three Quarters was out of sight. Anna gave a small sigh of disappointment and made her way through the corridors looking for a compartment. She found Tooth sitting in one by herself. She was reading the Daily Prophet. It looked strangely empty without all their friends. Anna opened the compartment door and Tooth looked up and grinned at her when she did.

"Finally," Tooth said. "Someone I can talk to."

"Feels weird without the others doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does," Tooth stared into the window but it wasn't as if she was really seeing it. Anna wondered what she was thinking about.

"You okay?" Anna asked.

"What?" Tooth jumped a little. "Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure? You seem a little out of it."

"Yeah I'm fine," Tooth smiled. "So how was your break?"

"Oh fine, Elsa was a pain but then all older siblings –"

"Hey! I resent that remark."

"Sorry but it's totally true."

"Little siblings aren't exactly a walk in the park either you know."

"Totally rather be a younger sibling than an older one. You get away with a lot more."

"What your parents have to go through…" Tooth shook her head.

"Hey!" Anna said while Tooth laughed.

* * *

After Elsa's shift (which just happened to quite exhausting), Elsa decided to do something she hadn't done in a while. She disapparted and found herself in Godric's Hollow. She tightened her cloak around her and hurried off into the streets. It was still a little light. Elsa wondered what the Muggles would think if they saw her. She wasn't exactly dressed in Muggle attire, although she prided herself on actually being able to blend in with Muggles (unlike some members of her family e.g. her Father).

Elsa hurried past the church where a number of her ancestors lay to rest. A part of the Winters' family came from Godric's Hallow including the Peverell family. Elsa hurried along and came to a very old house near the church. Elsa knocked on the door and an elderly woman answered it. She smiled at Elsa.

"Hello Grandmama," Elsa said.

"Dear, dear, Elsa, what brings you all the way out here?" she asked.

"Just wanted to say hello," Elsa said with a smile.

"Well come on in," her Grandmother took a step back and let Elsa come in.

Her Grandmother led her to her kitchen where she made some tea with a flash of her wand. She then set down two cups, one in front of her and the other in front of Elsa.

"Now your dear old Mum tells me that you have decided to pursue a career in medicine," Elsa's Grandmother said.

Elsa took a sip of tea before answering.

"That's right."

"Let me guess, you have come to ask me for some help and advice."

"Some of that would be nice, yes," Elsa smiled.

Her Grandmother smiled.

"I remember when I first became a Healer. I was a lot like you. Very strong willed and a decent head on my shoulders, well that's what my Mum, your Great-Grandmother, use to say to me. I did get into a bit of trouble with my superiors. Thought I was getting a bit too far ahead of me self."

"What? You?" Elsa giggled.

"Oh yes," her Grandmother nodded. "I was a bit arrogant and plenty full of me self. Course being quite a star at good ol' Hogwarts didn't help that. However I soon knuckled down and did the job that was required of me. Soon I was discovering this, curing that. Everyone wanted a piece of me. I was glad when I could come home to your Grandfather and finally see my own children."

Elsa's Grandmother gave Elsa a long hard stare.

"Now listen to me," she said. "Don't go having famous relatives go to your head, alright? You did exceptionally well at Hogwarts and let that continue onwards in your life. You are a good girl Elsa. Very smart and you got good instincts. Follow them. If you feel something in your gut, follow that. You got me?"

"Yes Grandmama," Elsa set her cup back into its saucer and nodded at her Grandmother.

"Good girl," her Grandmother said. "Now would you like something to eat?"

"Sure," Elsa nodded.

"While you eat, do tell me about this boy of yours, Jackson Frost, I think he is called?"

"Aha," Elsa giggled.

"Smart? Handsome? Good man? Caring?"

"All of those things."

"Then he has my approval. As long as he treats you as a Queen."

"Oh he does, you don't have to worry about that. He calls me his Snow Queen because of my abaility with frost magic."

"Excellent," her Grandmother smiled.

* * *

Hans apparted and found himself in a cold, snowy terrain. He started trudging up the snow. He wished he could just apparte directly to his destination but he felt like security was better than convenience. Besides it wasn't like the walk was hard despite it being in the snow, hail and rain. Hans continued to walk wiping his footprints from the snow. It didn't really matter as the snow falling would cover them up but Hans didn't like taking chances or relying on anything too much.

Hans appeared where he wanted to appear. It was a small hideaway place where no one unless Hans told you where it was could find. He waved his wand over the lock and he could hear it turn and click as it opened. Hans pushed open the door and he shook the snow off him. He was glad to get out of that storm and into the warmth. He was in luck. A fire was crackling merrily in the grate. He rubbed his hands and then placed them in front of the fire. He could feel the warmth straight away. Hans smiled before headed down through a corridor. His footsteps were echoing off the walls.

Hans pushed open a door and he looked inside it. Pitch was in there and he was beside a cauldron which was empty. He was standing up and his hands were pressed against the desk that had a book on it. Pitch was closely studying this book and was deeply absorbed in it. Hans moved closer. Pitch looked up when he felt Hans' presence in the room. He grinned at Hans and Hans grinned back.

"Any progress yet?" Hans asked him.

"Some," Pitch said. "We did good work at Hogwarts. We should be ready soon though."

"How about recruitment?"

"That is going good, I have gotten some interest. Hopefully I shall be able to pursue that more tomorrow."

"Good, the earlier the better."

"Yes sir."

Hans looked at the etched Dark Mark he had carved into the desk.

"Soon," he told the Mark. "Soon I will finish the work you have started."

**A/N: So what is Hans and Pitch planning? Anyway, hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	32. Something Very Familiar

**TPATFan16: Jelsa fluffiness? Well a little bit in this chapter may fulfil that request.**

**Chapter 32: Something Very Familiar**

Elsa was on the fourth floor of St. Mungo's. She was busy taking care of some wand backfiring spells. It had been a month since she had started her training and she was getting pretty good. Her boss Healer Hilwilck was certainly impressed with her skills. Elsa just hoped that she hadn't peaked too soon. Elsa was currently trying to figure out a particular patient's problem. Eventually she managed to figure it out. She moved along the beds to meet her boss.

Her boss was leaning over a bed which had a man lying, unconscious, on the bed. Her boss had two other Healers with her. All three of them were whispering too each other. Elsa knew that something was up. She wandered over to them. Her boss looked up at Elsa and gave her a grim smile.

"What's up?" Elsa asked.

"Who is this?" asked another Healer.

"Oh this is one of my top students Elsa Winters," Hilwilck said. "Maybe some fresh eyes could help us?"

"Alright," said the other Healer.

"What's up?" Elsa repeated.

"Come look at this," Hilwilck told Elsa.

Hilwilck led Elsa to the bedside and Elsa gasped. The man was lying unconscious but there was something familiar about his condition. Something very familiar. It stirred some rather nasty memories in Elsa's brain.

"What?" Hilwilck asked.

"I have seen this before," Elsa said.

Hilwilck led her away from everyone else so they couldn't be overheard.

"What do you mean?"

"Did this man disappear for three days before he was found?"

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"How long has he been out?"

"Two days, why?"

"Tomorrow he will wake up."

"How do you all this?"

"Because," Elsa glanced one last look at the man before returning her gaze to Hilwilck, "the same thing happened to four students during my last year at Hogwarts."

"What happened to them?"

"I don't know but there were rumours that they had been experimented on."

"Experimented on?" Hilwilck looked frightened.

"Yeah, by Dark Magic too."

"Is that how you got the…" Hilwilck gestured to Elsa's long scar that was on her face. Elsa's scars were healing jut not quick enough.

"No," Elsa said suddenly quite aware of the scars that were all over her body. "I was in a duel and the girl didn't know what spell she was using. She said she got it from some classmates. I can't remember who."

"So what happened with these students?"

"They went missing for three days before turning up. They remained unconscious for three days before waking up with no memory of what happened. My theory is that the perpetrator used some kind of Forgetfulness Potion or Spell."

"Was there any lasting damage?"

"Not really. My guess is that all the damage that had been caused the perpetrator cured them. However something odd did happen. They all were different after their attack. They were jumpy and scared about something that they didn't even know. There was something also off about them afterwards. It was quite weird actually."

Hilwilck looked a little nervous. "Winters I'm putting you in charge on him. I want you to monitor him. Alright?"

"You got it."

Elsa made to leave but Hilwilck grabbed her arm.

"Winters if this is Dark Magic, keep it on the down low? We don't want another mass panic until we know what we're dealing with."

"Okay."

Elsa gave another look at the man. She was nervous. Was what happened at Hogwarts going to follow her around for the rest of her life? Rapunzel told her that she could have been victim number five along with Jack being victim number six. Elsa bit her lip. Who could be doing this? Was the answer locked in her mind somewhere? She had no recollection of what had happened to her and neither did Jack. Could she be aware of the answer and not know it? Rapunzel and Merida were both convinced that it was Hans and Pitch all because she apparently was going to see them on that day. Christy had told her that it was them that gave her the spell that was used against her.

Now Elsa knew that Hans and Pitch definitely were evil enough but did that mean that they were involved? There was no proof against them. They could either be completely innocent or be extremely smart. There was a nagging feeling that Elsa had that told her it was bound to be the latter more than the former. But Elsa had a hard time trusting that during her last year that the Head Boy was experimenting with Dark Magic. He was a creep sure, a user and a player but an evil psychopath? Well Elsa had to admit it was a possibility. Besides Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, who was one of the most evil wizards to have ever exist, was Head Boy during his time at Hogwarts. Now that Elsa thought about, there were a lot of similarities between the two men. Both came from powerful families (Hans from the powerful pure blood Westergaard family and Tom Riddle was the heir of Slytherin), both were Head Boy and prefects, both had a little group of friends (Tom Riddle had the forerunners of the Death Eaters and Hans had a similar group), both were clearly psychos and into Dark Magic and both were incredibly talented wizards.

Elsa just paused for a minute. Did she just come to the conclusion that Hans Westergaard was the modern day Tom Riddle? If that was true were they going to have another Lord Voldemort appear on the scene? She hoped not. The most disturbing thing was that she knew that Hans liked to sketch The Dark Mark into his notes. She discovered it during sixth year and she had to sit next to him during Charms. She had noticed him drawing one when he should have been listening to Professor Flitwick. It had freaked her out. It reminded her of those kids in Durmstrang who would copy Grindleward's symbol into their books. Well based of that conclusion, Elsa would have to say it wouldn't be much of a jump to say that Hans and Pitch were responsible for all those weird Dark Magic attacks that happened last year. Elsa still had one thing nagging though. Where was the proof? She had hoped that some kind of Truth Potion would be able to sort them out but apparently they passed it. Elsa had a theory that they knew that a Truth Potion would be coming and so they prepared for it. Maybe even have taken an antidote for it. That could explain it.

Elsa looked back at the man lying in front of her. Soon his family would be coming and would want answers. What answers could Elsa give them that wouldn't disobey an order from her boss Healer Hilwilck? Elsa would have to make something up. She was good at making stuff up on the spot. She often had to do it to get Anna out of trouble when they were younger. It was a good way to get favours out of Anna if Elsa covered for her. Elsa was still a little frightened though. If one had appeared would that mean more was going to appear? If Hans and Pitch were behind it all, what on Earth were they doing?

* * *

Jack was sitting in his new cubicle at the Auror Office at the Ministry of Magic. He wasn't quite an Auror yet. He was in the middle of his training. Three long years he had to train before he may or may not be accepted into becoming an Auror. Jack hoped that he was doing alright so far. He had gained the necessary N.E.W.T.s at the level they required and so far he hadn't done anything that would cause him to get failed. So far he had some of his training done by the Head of the Auror Office, none other than Harry Potter himself. Jack had been a little starstuck when he had met him.

Jack was currently on break. He was waiting for a new trainer to arrive. He had only be waiting ten minutes but so far, it looked like he would be waiting a while. Harry Potter had told him that the trainer would be some Auror who wasn't currently on assignment. After the Second Wizarding War, a number of Death Eaters had managed to avoid Azkaban and there were several Aurors trying to catch them. Jack did think that it would be quite thrilling to track down and capture a Death Eater. Maybe even give evidence at their hearing. Then, smile when with glee when the guilty verdict is read and then maybe even getting to cart them off to Azkaban.

Jack's cubicle, that would be his when he had completed his training and have been taken on, was plastered with wanted posters. Some previously thought wizards who had been thought to be a Death Eater, such as Sirius Black, had been taken down from the Auror office. Jack however knew that Sirius Black hadn't been a Death Eater. His Grandparents and Mum had been part of the Order of The Phoenix. Jack had gotten all the information about the war from them. Jack also knew that Elsa's parents had also fought alongside the Order. Apparently that's how Elsa's parents got together. They knew each other from school but once they fought alongside each other, well as they say sparks flew (both literally and figuratively).

Speak of the devil, Jack thought as he saw a familiar blonde head walk this way. He grinned at her and she grinned back. She walked over to him and bent down to give him a kiss.

"That was much needed," Jack said pulling on her cardigan under her cloak to give him another.

"Hey," Elsa said. "Look I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay go," Jack smiled. "You know you can tell me anything."

"That's what I love about you," Elsa sighed before she got this really serious look on her face. "Okay so this weird thing happened at work today."

"What kind of weird thing?"

"You know the weird things that happened last year? That is what happened."

Jack felt his insides squirm up. Was Elsa really telling him what he was thought she was telling him?

"Are you telling me," Jack said really quietly and Elsa moved her ear down closer to him so she could listen, "that another one had has been found?"

"Aha," Elsa said with a grim face expression.

"Is it Hans and Pitch?"

"That's just it, I don't know," Elsa said. "We have no memory of that day Jack. No memory at all."

"I know and it really annoys me. Rapunzel and Merida seem so sure of it."

"I wish I was as sure but I need the proof Jack. I need proof."

"Hmm, so do I."

Elsa gave a long sigh. "Well as long as I'm here I might as well go see my parents."

"Oh didn't you know?" Jack said. "They were both called out for some kind of business."

"Do you know what kind of business?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Ah well, they'll probably be back soon."

"I'm sure you will manage on your own," Jack said with his usual lopsided grin and his twinkling eyes.

Elsa gave a small laugh and a grin.

* * *

Hans was back in his lair. He was sitting at the end of a long dining room table. Every other chair was completely empty. Pitch came into the room and he looked excited about something. Hans hoped that meant good news for him. He didn't like it when Pitch brought bad news although Hans knew that wasn't always Pitch's fault.

"What are you so happy about?" Hans said. In his hand was a wine glass filled with red wine. He was swirling it around in his glass and looking at his reflection in it.

"I have good news," Pitch said. "Our little group is about to get bigger."

"I hope that means you have found some people to recruit."

Pitch got a really evil grin on his face. That was a look that Hans liked to see.

"Oh I did indeed."

Hans matched Pitch's evil grin.

"Finally," Hans said.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	33. The Winters Family

**TPATFan16: Requested accepted. I'll try for future chappies.**

**Pikachudragon: Question 1: yeah they will (this chapter answers that anyway) and Question 2: well when you think of it, I'll answer it.**

**Guest: Jobs? Well as you know there is Healer, Auror, Professor but there are others. Quidditch players, curse breaker for Gringotts, Gringotts in gernal, work for the Minstry of Magic (like in Improper Use of Magic Department, Magical Games and Sports, Experimental Charms, Minster of Magic - and his cabinet, Unspeakable - Department of Mysteries, Magical Law Enforcement, on the Wizengamot- like a courtroom, Misuse of Muggle Artefacts, Department of for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Goblin Liason Office, Pest Advisory Office, Departments of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, Oblivator, Department of International Magical Co-operation, Accidental Reversal Squad, Department of Magical Transportation and a lot others), work in the Daily Prophet or Magizooligist (like Newt Scamander). These are all the ones I could think of. **

**Chapter 33: The Winters Family**

Elsa was tending to the unconscious man that she was assigned to. Well, he wasn't unconscious anymore. He had awoken several hours before and had identified himself as a man called Quintin. He had woken up confused and dazed and of course, he couldn't remember a thing. He was scared and frightened just like the students at Hogwarts had been. Elsa couldn't help but continue to draw parallels between the two cases. She was absolutely sure that this was the work of the same person who did all those terrible attacks last year while Elsa was at school.

That meant that the person responsible was the same age as Elsa due to the fact that the attacks at Hogwarts stopped after the end of term. Elsa couldn't help but think that Hans and Pitch fitted into this category but she was being crazy. A lot of people did as well, Elsa included. Elsa just hoped that no more would be coming but she had a feeling that she was not going to have that wish happen.

Elsa continued to monitor Quintin. She had asked what he had been doing before he got attacked. He said he couldn't really remember but he did remember being very cold and he also remembered snow, a lot of snow with some large rocks. Elsa was a bit lost on that front. She also discovered that he was also a wizard when she went through his rump sack and found a wand. She was thankful that he wasn't a Muggle. This would be have been quite difficult for her to explain. Elsa had a few Muggle cousins (descendants of squibs in her family) and every time she had gone over there, she always had to watch what she said. They didn't know about magic and they wanted to keep it that way.

Quintin's wife and son arrived shortly afterwards. Elsa explained that his condition could be serious or it might not be. Something that confused the pair of them. Elsa didn't exactly know what to say to them. She eventually managed to calm them down when she said there was no lasting damage and that Quintin will be alright. They looked happy and asked to see him. Elsa obliged. However something was bothering her. It felt very familiar to a feeling Elsa had when she was in exams. She would be staring at a question and know the answer but she couldn't think of it. It was exactly that feeling. Elsa was trying to think of something but she couldn't. For the rest of the day she thought and she thought. It wasn't until Quintin's wife was about to leave did Elsa think she may have the answer. Elsa raced after her and managed to catch her just before she pushed open the ward's door to leave.

"Yes Healer Winters?" she asked.

"Do you know what your husband was doing about six days ago?" Elsa asked her.

"I have no idea. I'm sorry. Quintin liked to be adventurous and go on all kinds of treks. I didn't really ask about it."

Elsa then took notice of the bag that had been brought in with Quintin. It looked like the kind that Muggles use when they go on adventures.

"Did your husband like to go hiking? Climbing mountains? That sort of thing?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what he was doing and where he was before he was attacked."

"Well he did say he always wanted to climb up that big mountain that is a while from here. I can't remember the name of it though."

"No problem. Thank you anyway."

Elsa let the wife follow her son out of the ward. Elsa walked back to where Quintin was laying. Elsa wanted to keep him for longer but Hilwilck had decided to discharge him the following day. Technically there was nothing wrong with Quintin but Elsa liked to make sure of these things especially if Dark Magic was involved.

"Quintin, what was that mountain that you said you always wanted to climb?" Elsa asked him.

"Um, Mt. Glacile," Quintin said. "It's a while from here."

"Thank you," Elsa said.

Elsa didn't walk more than a metre did her boss Healer Hilwilck come over to her. She looked a little concerned for some reason.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked her.

Hilwilck gestured for Elsa to follow her. Elsa did. Hilwilck took her to a place where they wouldn't be over heard. They ended up in the space under the stairs. No one was about so they had their privacy. Elsa waited for Hilwilck to say something. It took several moments for that to happen. Elsa waited rather impatiently but she kept her impatience to herself.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this Winters, Elsa, but I have some bad news for you," Hilwilck said.

"What kind of bad news?" Elsa was instantly panicky. "Is it my sister?"

"No not your sister. Another member of your family."

"Who?"

"Your parents."

"What about my parents? Did something happen? Are they alright?" Elsa was feverish with her words. Suddenly she was very concerned and worried.

"I'm afraid not," Hilwilck said.

"What?" Elsa spoke in a whisper that seemed quite fragile.

"I'm afraid there was an accident. They were on board a ship and a storm hit. They couldn't do anything. I'm sorry but they're dead."

"What?" Elsa felt tears come to her eyes. They couldn't be. They couldn't be gone. They just couldn't be.

"I'm so sorry," Hilwilck said.

Elsa felt her legs go numb. She collapsed where she stood and buried her face in her knees. Her parents were gone. She only had Anna. They only had each other now. Somehow it made her feel quite alone.

* * *

Jack was about to enter St. Mungo's. He had a wonderful date night planned for him and Elsa. He was planning to take her back to his place, impress her with his cooking skills (magic will have to be involved) and then maybe even have a moonlight stroll through the gardens of his house (which were pretty marvellous if Jack did say so himself). He just hoped it was going to be romantic enough. He had even brought roses and chocolates. He knew how much the Winters sisters loved their chocolate.

He entered the hospital. He waited in line and asked after Healer Winters. He was told she was up on the Fourth Floor and so Jack headed up there. He pushed open the ward which the witch behind the counter told him. There was only one Healer in this room. It was a woman with long reddish hair which had been tied up in ponytail. The Healer had her head bent down and she had a quill out and was scribbling on some kind of clipboard. No doubt writing down patient's statuses. Jack looked around. He couldn't see Elsa anywhere. The Healer noticed Jack and walked up to him.

"Hi, can I help you? Are you looking for a patient?"

"Not a patient, a Healer," Jack replied.

"Oh then that's me, Healer Hilwilck at your service."

Hilwilck…that name rang a bell. Then Jack remembered.

"Oh you're my girlfriend's boss," Jack said out loud.

"Oh are you Healer Winters' boyfriend? I must say she has good taste," Hilwilck added with a little laugh.

"Could you tell me where she is?"

Hilwilck bit her lip.

"She just had some bad news I'm afraid. So she's in a bit of a state. Understandable of course. I've given her a few days off to recover. She needs them."

"What kind of bad news?" Jack's eyes narrowed. Elsa was the strongest person he knew and if she was reduced to some kind of state then the news must be terrible.

"Her parents were in an accident," Hilwilck explained. "They are…they didn't make it."

"Oh," Jack felt his heart crack. Elsa lost her parents? Jack couldn't imagine if he lost his own Mum. Jack would feel terrible, extremely terrible. He didn't know what he would do without his Mum. Jack lost his own father just after Pippa was born. Well that was no big lost. His Dad had ran out on them and deserted his own family. "Do you know where she is?"

Hilwilck nodded and told Jack where she was. Jack hurried off to find his girlfriend.

* * *

Elsa was still crying at the stairwell. She couldn't stop. She never felt more alone in this world. It wasn't exactly a feeling she was dying to try out. She thought of Anna. Blissfully unaware at school. She was probably only worried about the amount of work she had to get through. Elsa wished that Anna could remain in that dream state for a long as possible but Elsa knew that she was going to have to write to her, to tell her what had happened. Maybe Anna would be alright. Anna was strong but was she strong when it came to something like this?

Elsa suddenly felt warm arms around her and those arms pull her in to a warm body. She knew it was Jack. She recognised his warm and comforting touch. Jack had something planned later for them and had come to pick her up which would explain why he was here. Judging by his silence, she knew that Hilwilck must have told him the truth. Elsa just cried into Jack's shoulder. Jack wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into him.

"I'm so sorry Elsa," Jack whispered.

"I am too," Elsa said into his shirt.

* * *

Anna was sitting in Potions. She didn't have the same potion brilliance as her older sister but she wasn't too bad. She was currently trying to figure out why her potion wasn't turning clear from the light blue colour. She was concentrating on her copy of Advanced Potion Making textbook. Her eyes were fixed on page sixty three. She was on the fifteenth step and so far she couldn't get to the sixteenth step. Tooth who was next to her was a little behind her. She was stuck trying to get her potion to go from dark blue to light blue.

"This is frustrating," Anna said.

"Tell me about it," Tooth said.

"Maybe I didn't add enough doxy eggs," Anna pondered.

"Then I didn't add enough leech juice," Tooth said.

Anna decided to go ahead with her idea. It worked. When Anna added some more doxy eggs, and stirred them in her potion went clear. Anna gave a small clap and whoop. Tooth gave her a high five and Anna gave her one when Tooth managed to get her potion at the same stage as Anna's potion.

"Who needs your super smart sister when I have you?" Tooth smiled at Anna.

"How sweet," Anna smiled back.

There was a knock on the dungeon door. Professor Flora entered the room and went straight to Professor Slughorn. Flora was saying something to Slughorn that Anna couldn't hear but she didn't care. She was too busy working on her potion. It wasn't until Anna heard her own name did she look up. She saw Professors Flora and Slughorn looking over at her. Professor Flora walked towards Anna.

"Miss. Winters may I have a few words with you?" Professor Flora asked.

"Certainty Professor," Anna followed Professor Flora out of the dudgeon.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but I just got word from your sister," Professor Flora said.

"What did Elsa say?" Anna suddenly got worried.

"I'm sorry but you parents were in an accident," Professor Flora looked upset. "Your sister said that they didn't make it."

"What?" Anna couldn't move. She was paralysed with her grief. Tears started to pour down her face and onto her robes. Her parents couldn't be dead, they just couldn't be. Why were they dead? Why did bad things happen to good people? Professor Flora escorted her up to the Hospital Wing for Madam Pomfrey to give her something for the shock.

* * *

Tooth saw Anna being led out of the dudgeons. She waited for Anna to come back. In the meantime she continued on her potion and wonder what Professor Flora wanted with Anna. Maybe it was something to do with her latest Transfiguration homework. The end of the lesson came and Anna still wasn't back. She hadn't come back from whatever Professor Flora wanted. Tooth packed up Anna's things for her and took them back to the dorm room. There Tooth had a bit of relief. She found Anna there, sitting on her bed. Tooth could instantly see that something was wrong.

Anna had a tear streamed face and she looked like she had the worst news of the century given to her. Tooth dropped down her things down and sat down next to Anna. She placed her arm around her.

"My parents are dead," Anna said in a shaky voice.

"Oh no," Tooth said. "I am so, so, so sorry. If you need anything, I am here for you. I will always be here for you."

"Thanks," Anna attempted a smile at Tooth but failed.

Tooth smiled back at Anna and gave her another hug.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	34. Cracking The Case

**Pikacudragon: Okay answering questions time. Your (pre) Q2: Just random people. No one important. Q1: No it isn't. I was actually considering using a real one like Rangitoto or Mt. Hobson (volcanoes from around where I live) but decided against it. Q2: I dunno, maybe having a nice sailing trip?**

**Wrathran: Actually no Hans and Pitch had nothing to do with Elsa's and Anna's parents dying.**

**Chapter 34: Cracking The Case**

The weeks past and Elsa found life got easier as time went by. The funeral for her parents took place during the Hogwarts Christmas holidays and so Anna was there. Jack and his family had been there as well. Elsa had never been more thankful for Jack. He was her rock. He kept her sane. He kept her from spiralling down in grief. He kept her steady. Kristoff had been the same for Anna. After the ceremony, Kristoff had carried a crying Anna back to the reception and took care of her.

Christmas came and Elsa and Anna both felt like a dark cloud hovered over them. Elsa spent Christmas with Jack and his family while Anna ended up spending Christmas with Kristoff's family. It was the first Christmas they had spent apart which neither one of them actually wanted. There were just too many memories associated with Christmas. However at least for the first time since the news was given to them, they felt happy. The Frosts really put on a show for Elsa and Elsa thoroughly enjoyed it. Kristoff had done the same for Anna. At least the sisters managed to spend Christmas morning together. Elsa and Anna each gave each other their gifts before going to spend the rest of the time with their boyfriend's family.

However the holidays came to an end and Anna was heading back to school. Elsa saw her off on the train. Elsa did think that the best thing for Anna would be to busy herself with school work and to get her mind onto something else. Elsa actually took her own advice and buried herself into work. She found it to be quite therapeutic. It took her mind off things and Elsa was eventually able to start work past her grief.

One night, Elsa and her boss Healer Hilwilck were both up in the Ingrid Winters Ward again. It was quite late and so everyone was sleeping. Elsa and Hilwilck were both on the night watch so they were having to contend themselves with making sure nothing happened during the night. They were playing wizard's chess and Elsa was winning. She had always been good at chess both Muggle and wizard version. They were currently talking about the Second Wizarding War. Both Hilwilck and Elsa hadn't been born yet but they knew of the war. It was the stuff of legends.

"So your parents were like in the Order of the Phoenix and fought and everything?" Hilwilck asked.

"Yeah they were," Elsa said. "They even fought at the Battle for Hogwarts."

"So they fought against the Death Eaters there and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Yes and please say his real name," Elsa said. "It's Voldemort. He's gone. He can't hurt us."

"Still it feels weird to say his name."

"You get used to it," Elsa then instructed her knight to take Hilwilck's queen. She did not look impressed when that happened.

"Hey!" she cried. She then instructed her bishop to take one of Elsa's pawns. This is what she wanted as it left the bishop exposed and so Elsa was able to take Hilwilck's bishop with her castle.

"Check," Elsa said with a smile.

Hilwilck grimaced as she pondered her next move.

"So where was He-Who – oh alright," she added when she saw the look on Elsa's face, "Voldemort hiding out then?"

"Well they say he was hiding out at…." Elsa let her voice trail away. She had just thought of something. Something that she should have thought of a long time ago. "Malfoy Manor," she finished.

"You okay?" Hilwilck had noticed Elsa's face expression.

"I can't believe I've been so stupid," Elsa said.

"Well you're winning in chess so I'd say you aren't stupid," Hilwilck said.

"Not chess," Elsa started whacking her forehead with her palm. "I can't believe this. I've been so very stupid."

"Okay," Hilwilck said slowly. "What have you been stupid about?"

"That guy Quintin, I should have put two and two together to get four but instead I got five at the time."

"Who's Quintin again?" Hilwilck got a puzzled look.

"He's that guy who got attacked with Dark Magic and then woke up feeling confused and couldn't remember anything."

"Oh him," Hilwilck's puzzled face turned into a look of realisation. "So what about him?"

"His wife said he liked to climb mountains and go hiking. God, I've been so stupid. I sort of realised it at the time but I'm only now putting the pieces together."

"What pieces?" Hilwilck looked confused again. "Winters, you aren't making a lot of sense."

"Don't you see?" Elsa said exasperated. "Quintin said he remembered snow, a lot of rocks and it being very cold."

"Well if there was snow, it would be cold," reasoned Hilwilck.

"He meant it was very windy and maybe even stormy."

"You got that all from 'cold'?"

"So where are you if it's when snow and rocks?"

"Um…." Hilwilck said. She was clearly thinking.

"It's a big thing that sticks out of the ground," Elsa prompted her.

Hilwilck got a look which told Elsa she had a clicked.

"Quintin liked to climb mountains," Hilwilck said.

"My guess is that Quintin was climbing a mountain and got ambushed when he discovered their hideout!"

"Wait, hideout?" Hilwilck was back to being confused.

"They were probably there and then Quintin must have seen something," Elsa continued ignoring Hilwilck, "and of course he couldn't remember anything because that's what they do."

"Who are we talking about here?" Hilwilck looked even more confused.

"I'm so sorry but I got to go while the trail is still _hot_!"

"What trail? Elsa!" Hilwilck called after Elsa but she had left. Hilwilck shrugged and then knocked down her king. "Well I would have lost anyway."

* * *

Jack was up in his bed. He wasn't sleeping though. He was just lying there with his wand out. He was making little snowflakes fall. He frowned at them. How did Elsa make hers glisten and sparkle like they did? How did she make them move in a way that defied gravity and the laws of Physics? Jack couldn't get his anything liked Elsa's. She must have the magic touch. Jack laughed at his little joke despite it not actually being funny.

Something then quite suddenly smacked against his window. Jack sat up straight. What was that? Jack had no idea. He opened his window and he saw snow on the window sill outside. That was strange. How did snow get there? He was about to look up when he got a face full of snow. He shook the snow out of his hair and looked up. He could see Elsa grinning at him down below. Jack was confused. He thought she was working all night and that's why she had turn down their romantic date he had planned. Jack carefully and very silently, climbed down the side of his house (magic of course was involved to help him down).

"I thought you were supposed to be at work," Jack whispered at her.

"I was then I had one of my epiphany moments," Elsa was clearly excited and she was shaking with excitement. "Do you remember be telling you about that patient we had a while ago who was exactly like those at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah," Jack said slowly. The memory was indeed coming back to him.

"Well he said he liked to climb mountains and the last place Quintin remembered being was on a mountain!"

"Okay and this means…."

"He was attacked on a mountain!"

"So…."

"Don't you see?" Elsa was getting annoyed at Jack's inability to grasp what she was saying. "If he was last seen on the mountain maybe there was a reason he was attacked. Maybe he saw something he wasn't supposed to or maybe he found something he wasn't supposed to."

"Based off that last statement, do you think that maybe he stumbled onto the hideaway of maybe Hans and Pitch?"

"Now you're getting it," Elsa eyes glinted.

"Maybe a little mountain air will do us some good," Jack said with his eyes now glinting.

* * *

Elsa and Jack, who had gotten changed, apparated near the mountain. They were just outside a small community village which was full of Muggles. They were probably the only magical people for at least a few hundred kilometres. It was the early hours of the morning when they made their way into the village. Small Muggle children were racing up and down the streets on their bicycles while their parents chased them. In the distance, they could see a massive mountain looming in the background.

"Are we going to hire a guide?" Jack asked.

"No," Elsa said. "How would you explain the fact that we, who have no mountain experience, manage to climb a mountain without dying, falling victim to the elements or suffer from dehydration?"

"Good point," Jack said. "We could just pretend that we are expert climbers though.":  
"Okay say we did. How good is your knowledge of climbing?"

"Zippo."

"Exactly what I thought."

They continued walking down the road. Elsa was glad that she put on Muggle clothing. If they hadn't, they may have stuck out a fair bit. Elsa looked over at Jack who was thoroughly fascinated by the Muggles. Elsa had a greater knowledge and was less bemused by Muggles than most people who were born into only magical families. Jack kept wondering all throughout their trip through the Muggle village on how Muggles survive without Magic. Elsa kept reminding him that Muggles have been surviving without Magic for many centuries and that they are okay with it. Jack shook his head at what she said. Jack was glad that wizards lived in hiding otherwise every witch and wizard would either be hounded by Muggles or hunted by them.

"Just look at the Salem Witch Trials," Jack said.

"Jack I would like to point out that no witch or wizard ever got burned at the stake," Elsa said. "Honestly, didn't you listen to Binns during History of Magic?"

Jack shuffled his feet. "No," he said in a guilty voice.

"It's just mass hysteria and Muggles killing other Muggles," Elsa said then she saw something that made her smile. It was the store that looked like would help them. "That's what we want."

"You said we weren't hiring a guide," Jack said.

"We aren't. I want information on the area."

They walked into the store. Elsa could tell that the Muggle that owned this store was mountain crazy as everything had to do with mountain climbing. Maybe that was the point though…

"Hello," Elsa said.

"Coming," came a gruff voice.

A man appeared behind the counter. He was a large man with a gruffly ginger beard. He was decked out in what looked like hunting gear.

"What can I do for you?" Elsa was thankful that the big intimidating man at least had a warm smile.

"We would like some information on Mt. Glacile," Elsa said. "I believe it's the mountain that is nearby here."

"You are correct," the man said.

"That place is evil," came a voice from what Elsa thought was nowhere.

Elsa jumped and found that the shop she had previously thought was deserted wasn't. There was a man who looked in his late sixties and was dressed quite similar to the other Muggle. He had a mad look in his eye which made Elsa and Jack back up a few paces.

"Evil things are happening on that mountain," the old man continued. "People are going missing."  
Elsa gave Jack a look. Maybe it was Hans and Pitch up their old tricks again? This is of course assuming that Hans and Pitch were behind the attacks.

"Don't listen to Arnold," the man said. "He's talking crazy."

"No I am not," Arnold protested but the other man brushed him off.

"So you want information on Mt. Glacile?"

"Yes," Elsa nodded.

The man pulled out some information and handed it to Elsa. She read through the booklets. There was a map of the mountain which may be useful.

"There's evil magic up on that mountain," Arnold said.

"Magic?" Jack said.

"Oh don't listen to him," the other man said. "There's no such thing as magic."

"May I have these?" Elsa asked him.

"Oh of course," the man nodded.

"Oh and maybe if people looked right in front of them maybe they will find some magic," Elsa hinted at him before she and Jack walked out of the man's shop.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	35. Lost

**Chapter 35: Lost**

After talking to the man Elsa and Jack decided to head up the mountain. They got what they needed, which was a lot, just some food and water as magic wouldn't allow them to conjure them up due to them being exceptions of Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. They apparated as far as they could. They appear about half way up the mountain. If they couldn't get to the very top, then Elsa knew that they were in the right place. Some magic, perhaps an anti-apparition spell, was keeping them from completing their journey. Well then they would just have to climb the mountain the Muggle way. It didn't look too difficult. There was a narrow and winding path that should take them where they needed to go. The climbing looked straightforward and didn't look as if they needed any magic (or if they were Muggles, climbing equipment).

Elsa and Jack headed up the mountain. They had their magic in case something went wrong but so far nothing did. The mountain was quite icy and snowy so it was quite slippery. Elsa and Jack simply waved their wands and this caused the ice and snow in front of them to disappear and thus eliminate that problem. The temperature started to drop, quite dramatically. Even for Elsa who never felt the cold no matter how cold it got, had to wrap her cloak around her tighter. Snow started to fall. It got heavier and heavier. Soon it started obstruct their vision entirely. Elsa could no longer see where she was going or where Jack was. She tapped her face and did the Impervious Charm to help her see. Luckily she did. She could see Jack in the distance. He couldn't see where he was going and he was about to walk off the cliff…

Elsa pointed her wand at him and then pulled her wand back. It was as if an invisible rope had tied itself around Jack and then yanked him backwards. Elsa then wandered over to him and did the Impervious Charm on him as well. He looked shocked at what he was about to do. Elsa suggested finding shelter until the storm subsided. Even with their magic, it could be quite dangerous. One false move and both of them could go over the edge. They managed to find a small cave. Elsa created a fire out of the sticks she had found. The fire burned and crackled. The only other sound was the howling of the storm outside. The storm continued. It didn't look as if it was going to ease up. Elsa wondered if it was best to continue in the current weather.

Jack said he was going to scout around for a little bit. He said he will be back soon. Elsa didn't want him to go. She thought that the idea was quite crazy as it was quite chilly and could get rather cold. He could easily get lost outside but Jack decided to go anyway. He told Elsa to stay put and not to follow him. Elsa did as she told. A sinking feeling in her stomach was telling her otherwise though.

* * *

Jack left the cave. He didn't really walk too far out. He wanted to make sure he knew his way back to the cave. The wind and snow started to pick up. Soon it clouded his entire vision. Even with the Impervious Charm in affect, he couldn't see very far. Twice, he nearly fell off the mountain. He decided that it was starting to get quite dangerous. He should never have left the cave and if he had to, he wished he had left with Elsa. At least she was safe in the cave. He just hoped that bears didn't live in those caves. They hadn't seen any wildlife now that he thought about it. Surely there would be something living on this mountain? His mind went to all kinds of magical creatures that existed. He was glad that he wasn't in Nepal. He didn't exactly want to face a Yeti. Those things are dangerous.

"Maybe werewolves live on the mountain," Jack said out loud but his voice was lost due to the howling of the wind.

He started to get a little nervous. He decided it would be best to head back to the cave. The only thing is, he didn't exactly know where the cave is or how to get there. Jack tried to retrace his steps but he only ended up getting even more loss. Twice he realised he was going around in circles. Jack soon realised that he was lost and alone on a huge mountain. He did have one option available to him. He could Apparate off the mountain and go get help. But that would involve leaving Elsa. Of course he could never do that. Elsa would soon be worrying about how much time he had gone. What if she went to look for him? She would then get lost and what would happen if something happened to her? No, Jack had to find her again. He just had to.

Jack continued along the pathway he was walking. He soon saw things that he hadn't seen before. They were large boulders that Jack was certain he hadn't gone past before. He wondered if he should double back. If he really hadn't seen them before then the cave would have to be behind him. He was about to turn back when he saw something strange in the distance that didn't look like snow. He walked towards it. It appeared to look like smoke and wherever there's smoke, there's fire. Jack headed towards it and noticed a huge cave in the distance. He didn't know where the smoke was coming from though. That question was answered when he noticed what looked like some kind of chimney sticking out of the cave. Well if that was true then there were people there.

Jack wondered if he should take a look now or later. His curiosity was getting the best of him. He thought that now that he was here, he should take a look. He walked slowly before it. He entered the cave. The cave winded its way around and around. Jack noticed that the cave wasn't like the cave that he and Elsa were in. There were bats hanging in the upper parts of the cave and he could feel rats crawling over his feet. Jack passed large spider webs and walked through a few of them. He was even sure he felt something crawl down his back which made him shiver. The end of the cave came as a relief. Jack noticed that the cave had a blocked end which didn't make any sense. Then when he got closer he realised something. The blocked end had a door carved into it. He brushed his hand against it. His guess that magic was used and a simple _Alohomora_ wouldn't even work. That didn't stop him trying it though and failed quite miserably.

Jack decided that for now, it would be best to return to the cave and find Elsa. She just had to see what he had found. As Jack raced through the cave and back into the snow storm, Jack decided to be smart. He left little markers so he would know his way back to where the cave that could be the entrance to what they wanted to find.

* * *

Elsa was waiting by the fire. She had all the information that she had gotten down in the Muggle village. She was looking at a map of the mountain. She could trace from where they had started to where they were but nothing else. She sighed as she folded back up the information. It wasn't going to be much help. She stared into the fire. She wondered where Jack was. He could be anywhere. He could be lost or even worst. He could be in trouble. Elsa didn't know exactly how long he had been gone but she knew it had been a very long time. She was getting more and more worried and nervous as each passing second whipped by her. She was in two minds. She could continue to wait and hope that Jack would come back or she could go look for him.

Looking for him could be a lot of trouble. She, herself, could get lost and then they both could get lost. However if Jack was in trouble, she couldn't help him just by sitting around and doing nothing. She felt like she had to do something. She stood up. She decided that for now, she was going to go on a small wander. Just outside the cave to see what she could see from where she was standing. She wasn't going to stray far from the cave unless she had to. Elsa then exited the cave and looked around her. As what she had though, she couldn't see anything. She could only see a few metres in front of her and nothing further. She walked a little further and a little further. Soon the cave could be nowhere to be found. Elsa gulped. This was not what she had wanted. She had strayed too far from the cave and now she couldn't find it. Good job Elsa, Elsa thought to herself. She had lost not only the cave which had been her only shelter but also Jack. She wondered if she should call for him and risk someone that she didn't want to hear, hearing her. She decided that Jack was worth the risk.

"Jack," she called. She raised her voice and called again. "Jack!"

She couldn't hear anything, just the rage of the storm.

"Jack!" she screamed with all her lungs.

* * *

Somehow for Jack, finding the cave coming down the mountain seemed easier than finding it before. He figured that the cave had been on the way to the top so it was easy. When Jack saw the cave, he felt elated and relieved. He darted inside the cave.

"Elsa!" he called but then he realised something.

The cave was empty. She wasn't there. The fire was still burning but she wasn't there. Jack wondered if something had happened to her or if she had left the cave. Well both were possibly scenarios. Elsa wouldn't have waited long if she thought that Jack was in trouble but then with Hans and Pitch possibly looming in the distance…well either one of them was as likely as the other.

"Jack!" he heard someone calling his name in the distance. It could only be one person. Jack headed out of the cave.

"Elsa!" he called back.

* * *

"Jack!" Elsa called his name again and again. It may be of no use. Jack may either be too far away or in some kind of trouble to hear her but she had to keep trying. Jack may hear her. She just had to find him. She had to. She couldn't bear it if she lost him.

"Jack!" she called again. Every time she failed to get an answer back, she could feel herself getting more and more nervous. She collapsed in the snow. Snow started to pile around her but she didn't care. She just wanted to find Jack. She started to shiver. She hadn't brought anything to keep her warm. She hadn't noticed how cold she had gotten.

"Elsa!" she heard someone call in the distance.

Her heart suddenly got elated. Was that Jack calling in the distance?

* * *

Jack darted in the direction to which Elsa was calling for him. He raced forward. He darted this way and that way. He was desperate to find her. Then finally he did. He managed to see something in the distance that had the same outline as a person. He raced towards that person. It was indeed Elsa. Jack raced towards her and she grinned when she saw him.

"J-Jack," she stammered.

Jack realised that she was cold, very cold. How long had she been out in the freezing cold without something warm on? If he didn't get her warmed up, then something terrible will happen. Jack hoisted her up and she snuggled into his warm chest. Unlike Elsa, Jack had wrapped up before he left the cave so he was only feeling a slight chill. He managed to find his way back to the cave in no problem. Jack worked his magic on the failing fire and soon the whole cave warmed up. Jack could see Elsa edge closer and closer towards it. She was starting to warm up.

"Where did you go?" she stammered. She was still shivering a bit but at least she was warming up and was no longer freezing.

"I found something," Jack said with a grin.

"What did you find?" Elsa took her eyes off the fire and looked up at Jack.

"You will never believe what I found," Jack said still grinning.

"What?"

"Oh Elsa, my love, wait and see."

**A/N: I hope everyone likes this update. Please review =)**


	36. Beyond The Cave

**TPATFan16: As requested, I have read your story and left my thoughts =)**

**Chapter 36: Beyond The Cave**

Elsa was sitting by the warm fire. Her teeth were still chattering but she was feeling a lot warmer. Jack had told her that he had found something interesting. She was very intrigued on what it was. She had so many theories on what it could be. Her top theory was that Jack had found something to do with Hans and Pitch. Eventually Jack couldn't contain his eagerness anymore. He wanted to show her what he had found and he couldn't wait. He got Elsa to her feet and wrapped a warm cloak around her. Elsa was even more excited now.

Jack led her out of the cave. The storm had calmed down a little bit but the wind was still howling and the snow was still falling quite hard. Jack led her up the mountain. They continued walking making sure they stayed close together so they didn't get separated. They didn't stop climbing up. They past huge boulders which Elsa thought looked almost like markers that would show the way to something. A cave then loomed into sight. It was huge. It looked like the kind of cave that had all kinds of secrets hidden in it. It looked rather thrilling and enticing. Elsa knew that was what Jack wanted to show her. A grin formed on her face. Her curiosity was getting the best of her. They entered the cave.

Darkness surrounded them. They lit their wands. Jack did say that cave had been lighter earlier but the light was fading outside. They continued down the cave. They passed cobwebs and all kinds of creatures. Elsa had the strangest feeling that they were being watched. She thought it may be the bats or the rats but her gut was telling her it was something else. The feeling caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. She kept moving her wand around to try and illuminate the cave to try and calm down. She didn't see anything that wasn't out of the normality. However that didn't make her feel any better.

They walked down the cave. Elsa could feel little drops of water falling down from the ceiling onto her neck. The water was cold and made her jump a little. The temperature dropped as they walked further and further down the cave. Elsa pulled her cloak around her tighter which worked. Jack led Elsa a bit further down the cave until they came until the end of the cave. It ended in a block end. Elsa noticed that it wasn't any block end. It looked like a door. Elsa rubbed her hand over it. The way seemed shut. It didn't look as if there was a way in.

"How do you reckon we get in?" Jack asked.

"I gather we don't," Elsa said. "It seems magically enchanted so outsiders don't get in."

"Well I guess we don't get in."

"Well," Elsa looked the door up and down, "I supposed that two talented wizards could figure it out."

"I think we could."

They paused in front of the door. Elsa started pacing up and down. She tried muttering some incantations but nothing worked. Elsa figured that if Hans was behind this then they may only get in with his permission. Jack wasn't having much luck either. He was just standing in front of the door. He was staring at it as if he was trying to will it open. Nothing either of them was able to figure it out. Nothing they tried worked. Elsa's theory about Hans locking them seemed more and more likely. Well that was if Hans was behind this although it was looking more and more likely that he was. He was the only person creepy, sadistic, evil and talented enough to do something like this.

"I got nothing," Jack said throwing his hands up.

"Me too," Elsa stopped pacing and looked at the door.

"What should we do?" Jack asked.

"Well I don't think standing around here doing nothing will solve anything."

"I agree," Jack turned to look at her. "Do you think we should come back here with help?"

"That may be our only option unless we magically come up with a solution."

"Which doesn't look likely."

"Exactly."

They were about to turn around when they heard a noise which sounded like the door was about to be opened. Elsa grabbed Jack and pulled him behind a rather large stalagmite. The door at the end of cave started to creak open and two figures came out. They had then heads bent and they had large cloaks draped over their bodies. Elsa couldn't tell who they were but they looked familiar. They were murmuring to each other in low voices. They started down the cave. The door was about to close.

"Come on," Elsa whispered to Jack.

Elsa then pulled Jack passed the closing door. They made it just in time. The doors closed right behind them. They found themselves in a long hallway. It was very eerie and reminded Elsa of tunnels and dark passages. They continued to head down it. They tiptoed in case there was someone in the house. Neither of them thought that there would be but they were both nervous. They found a room that looked like a dining room. Elsa could just picture Hans sitting at the end of the table drinking wine. It seemed very Hans like. It definitely seemed like a hideout of some kind.

Elsa and Jack didn't speak at all as they continued exploring. They tried not to make the slightest sound. It seemed as if their footsteps sounded louder in the silence. They then got a very big surprise. Elsa thought as if they had stepped back in time when they entered the room. Inside the room was some kind of medieval torture room. Elsa's mouth fell open in shock. What was going on here? It looked as if Hans and Pitch were torturing people. That made Elsa shiver with fear. When Elsa stepped into the room she felt like the room was reminding her of something. It was almost if she recognised the place but that was crazy. She had never set foot in a medieval torture room before. At least not what she remembered.

"This is crazy," Jack whispered.

"You're telling me," Elsa said.

She reached out and touched the chains that would have held up someone. What was going on here? It seemed very crazy. Elsa couldn't think of anything other than torture that could explain this equipment. But there was something that was bothering Elsa. A small nagging feeling could be felt. The idea of experimentation came to her mind. She didn't know why but it was sticking her brain. Somehow she knew that was what was going on here. Hans and Pitch, or whoever was behind it, was experimenting on people. She knew that Dark Magic was involved so maybe they were experimenting new Dark Magic on people. She knew that Quintin was on this very mountain. Maybe he found the cave and decided to investigate. He was caught and then experimented on. Just like those kids at Hogwarts last year.

Suddenly something caught Elsa's attention. It was some kind of noise. She didn't know what it was but it frightened her. It made her very aware of where she was and what was going on. She had the feeling that they shouldn't be here anymore.

"I think we should get out of here," Elsa said.

"Why?" Jack looked a little lost.

"I think they're back," Elsa said.

"Who?"

"Hans and Pitch," Elsa whispered.

"How can you tell-" Jack began but he was cut off.

They heard footsteps and they were loud. Elsa got scared. If they got caught in the torture room then they could be next in their sick experimentation. They quickly left. They were walking down the hallway when they heard the footsteps coming towards them. Jack pushed Elsa into another room and they let the footsteps pass. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. If they could make it back to the cave then they might have a chance to lose them in the snow storm outside.

They edged quietly out of the room. Elsa held her breath. She thought that if she made a single noise then they would be caught. Elsa and Jack carefully made their way back to the main door.

"Hey you!" came a voice from behind them.

"Run!" Elsa said to Jack.

They raced towards the cave door. Elsa just hoped that they would be open. She was in luck. They were. They darted pass them and into the cave. She was sure that someone was following her. She was proven right once again when spells soared passed them and over their heads. Elsa randomly pointed her wand over her shoulder and fired some spells back. She had no way of knowing if they had hit or not. They ran all through the cave and out into the snow storm. She continued running until she ran out of breath and came to a halt to catch her breath. She looked around. Jack was nowhere to be seen. Elsa thought that was very odd. She was sure he was just behind her but with the snow storm her was nowhere to be seen. Elsa sprinted forwards. She doubled back and headed back to the cave but Jack couldn't be seen anywhere. She saw two figures run right pass her. Luckily for her, she had heard them in time and bolted behind a huge boulder. She could hear them run pass her. Elsa decided to risk it and sneak a peek. It was Hans and Pitch running passed her. Elsa felt her stomach dissolve. Hans and Pitch were the ones behind this whole mess. They had been the ones who had experimented on all those Hogwarts students, Quintin and of course on her and Jack. It was now making so much sense. It was all coming back to her. She may have lost those memories of them torturing her and Jack but she now knew what had happened. She must have gone down there to see Hans and Pitch as they must have been the ones to give Christy the spell. They then got caught by them and then the rest is completely blank. To Elsa, that is the only scenario that made sense. Hans and Pitch were behind this and Elsa had to stop them before they hurt someone else. She just hoped that it wasn't too late for that.

Elsa ducked from behind her boulder and rushed out. She had to find Jack as quickly as possible and make sure that Hans and Pitch didn't see them. However she then saw something that made her heart drop. It was Hans and Pitch and it looked like they had beaten Elsa to Jack.

* * *

Jack was sprinting behind Elsa. He ran faster and faster. He was sure that the person who was chasing them was right behind him. He tried to make his legs go faster but they were already maxed out. He exited the cave with Elsa right next to him. They continued running and running. It wasn't until a while later did Jack realised that Elsa was no longer next to him. He looked wildly around for her but he couldn't see her anyway. They must have gotten separated in the snow. His eyes looked everywhere for her but all he could see was snow. He went this way and that way but yet he couldn't see anything.

He ran forward and then a huge rock came out of nowhere and he smacked right into it. He fell down, all dazed from his fall. Suddenly the snow storm stopped but it was just around him. He realised that it was a magical defence used to keep out intruders like himself and Elsa.

"Hey over here," shouted a familiar voice.

Jack knew that voice but where was it from? He couldn't think due to the pounding in his head. He heard muffled footsteps in the snow and he could see two blurry figures coming over to him. One of them bent down and gave him a truly twisted smile.

"Well, well," said the blurry figure. "We _are _in trouble, aren't we?"

Jack then realised who the blurry figure was. It was Hans.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	37. Good Versus Evil

**Chapter 37: Good Versus Evil**

Hilwilck was busy doing her rounds. She was wondering why Healer Winters hadn't checked in that morning. Winters would always be one of the first at St. Mungo's but today she wasn't. Hilwilck was actually getting a little worried. Should she be worried? She did think she should be worried. Hilwilck started working on one of her patients. She ended up getting absorbed in her patient that she forgot about Winters.

* * *

Jack was dragged back through the cave by Hans. Hans had his hand firmly on the neck of Jack's cloak and was pulling him along the cold, hard ground. His body moved across hard rock and cold and wet snow. All throughout the trip, Pitch kept giving Jack grins. Hans opened the cave door and continued down the hallway. Pitch and Hans then hoisted Jack up before placing chains around his wrists and then hoisting him up. Hans grabbed Jack's jaw and made him look at him.

"Where's your little girlfriend Frost?" Hans said. "Where's she hiding?"

"I don't know," Jack said. This was the truth. Jack had gotten separated from Elsa. He didn't know which way she went. He had lost her in the snow.

"Hmm, you may be telling the truth," Hans said with a sadistic smile.

"It is pretty stormy outside," Pitch said. "They could have gotten lost in the snow."

"Hmm, that does seem logical."

Hans turned back to Jack and started to laugh.

"She will come for her pretty boyfriend anyway," Hans said. "It will only be a matter of time and then we will get her."

* * *

Elsa made her way back to the cave. It took her a while to find the cave to Hans' and Pitch's hideout due to the storm. She got lost quite a few times in the storm. She paused at the entrance to the cave. She had two options presenting themselves towards her. Her first option was in go and rescue Jack and take down Hans and Pitch. That could be a problem as there were two of them and one of her. She would be out numbered. She could easily take Pitch, he was no problem but Hans was another issue. Hans was a powerful wizard and a very skilled duellist. Elsa wasn't sure that she could deal with Hans with Pitch lurking in the background.

Her other option was to leave and get help. That could also be a problem. If she left, she didn't know what Hans and Pitch would do with Jack. Besides, they probably know she's out in the snow somewhere. They could decide that staying is dangerous for them as they may be discovered. She knew what she had to do. She had to risk it. She couldn't leave Jack. If she left him and something happened to him, she would blame herself entirely. She had to save him.

She entered the cave and headed down it. She managed to find the end of the cave but this time it wasn't blocked. It was wide opened. If was Hans and Pitch were daring her to come in. She had to take the dare. She had to for Jack's sake. She felt like it would be a mistake to enter alone. She had no one to help if things went south. She tried to fill herself with confidence but she didn't have much bravery within her. She realised that if she used her brain she might be able to outsmart Hans at his own game.

She entered the entrance to Hans' lair. She couldn't see him at all or Pitch. She realised that she didn't even have a plan. She decided to go in and just wing it. She would improvise as she went. She walked down the passage. Shen then heard voices. She recognised them as Hans and Pitch. It sounded like Hans and Pitch were trying to find out her whereabouts from Hans and Pitch. She pulled out her wand. Surprise would be on her side.

She walked closer and closer to the door. The voices got louder and louder. She paused outside the door making sure she was hid from view.

"So tell me where you're little girlfriend may be hiding," Hans said. "Surely you had some kind of back up place to go in case you got lost."

"I told you," Jack said clearly annoyed at his captures. "_I don't know_. Even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"Hmm, a stubborn one I see," Hans said. He looked like he was enjoying this. Elsa wondered if he liked it when the people he captured didn't tell him what he wanted at first. Then he would be free to do whatever he liked to them. He could act out his sadistic tendencies. "Maybe we need to loosen those lips a little," Hans then turned to his right hand man. "What do you reckon?"

"Oh I do agree," Pitch nodded.

Hans raised his wand. Elsa couldn't take this. She had to save Jack. Elsa raised her own wand. Her spell caused Hans to be blasted off his feet and smashed into the wall behind Jack. Pitch looked around in shock. He had no idea where that spell had come from. His eyes managed to find Elsa but it was too late to do anything. Elsa quickly pointed her wand at him to. Pitch was also blasted off his feet. He slammed into the table behind him and it broke it half due to the force. Both Hans and Pitch looked like they had been knocked out. Elsa grinned at her handiwork.

"Surprise," she said before grinning at Jack.

"Elsa," Jack spluttered. He looked very glad to see her.

"Hey," Elsa said.

She quickly raced towards Jack. She tapped Jack's chains with her wand and they instantly unlocked. Jack fell but Elsa managed to catch him. Jack seemed a little daze. Probably from some kind of fall he had. Elsa managed to wave her wand and said a few incantations. Jack managed to stand up straight. He looked a lot better. Jack quickly grabbed his wand off the ground. It had been on the table before Pitch had smashed into it which caused everything on the table to fall onto the ground.

"Let's get out of here," Jack said. "We can come back for Pitch and Hans later."

"Yeah we can bring the authorities back before-"

Elsa never finished her sentence. She hadn't noticed that Pitch hadn't been knocked out completely, only dazed. He had managed to come round pretty quickly and realise what was going on. He had picked up his wand and had pointed it at Elsa.

"_Crucio_," Pitch cried.

Pain beyond pain erupted through Elsa's body. She felt as if a thousand knives were piecing every single inch of her body. She fell to the ground. She wanted the pain to die, to black out. Suddenly it stopped. She was on the ground twitching and shaking. It took her a few moments to realise what was going on. Jack, instead of resorting to his wand, had decided that Muggle duelling was the best way forward. He had tackled Pitch and now they were rolling on the ground together. Jack had his hands on the scruff's of Pitch's shirt and while Pitch was trying to get Jack off him.

Pitch's hand managed to find his wand and he used it to blast Jack a few feet. Pitch then pointed his wand at Jack again.

"_Imperio_," Pitch whispered.

Jack stopped advancing on Pitch. He got a really weird look in his eye. Elsa got to her feet and walked back a few steps. She didn't like the smile that Pitch was giving her. Jack raised his wand but he didn't point it at Pitch. He pointed it at her. Jack's spell narrowly missed her when she ducked for cover and caused part of the door frame to shatter which showered her in splinters.

"Jack, fight it," Elsa told him. "I don't want to hurt you."

Jack continued to advance on her. He wasn't listening to her. Elsa didn't want to hurt Jack. She needed him to fight the curse so together they could take out Pitch and then Hans, if he woke back up.

"Jack, please, it's me Elsa," Elsa said. "It's me; it's your best friend and your girlfriend. You have to snap out of this. Pitch is controlling you."

Jack fired another curse which narrowly missed Elsa's face but got her shoulder. Elsa could feel a stingy sensation and knew the curse had caused a gash to appear on her shoulder. Her shirt was turning a scarlet colour but she wasn't worried about that. She had to focus on Jack and get him back to his normal self.

"Jack, snap out of it," she said again.

It didn't work. Clearly talking wasn't going to work here. She could see Pitch standing back in a corner. He was just going to stand back and let Jack take out Elsa before he potentially takes Jack out himself. Elsa was going to wipe that smirk off his face. She wanted to show him what she could do. Unfortunately that meant hurting Jack, the one person she never wanted to hurt. She raised her wand.

"Sorry Jack," she said before she fired a spell at him.

Her blast found its target. It caused Jack to be knocked off his feet and fly backwards. His head hit the wall behind him and it caused him to be knocked out. Elsa turned to Pitch who was no longer grinning. He was the last man standing and Elsa was going to take him down all by herself. Elsa raised her wand and fired a spell at Pitch. Instead of dodging, Pitch raised his wand in time.

"_Avada Kedavra_," Pitch cried.

A jet of green light came out of Pitch's wand and it collided with the red jet that had come out of Elsa's. Both of them willed their spells to overcome the other. Then suddenly both spells started to build up energy. This caused a huge explosion which caused both spells to rebound on their owner and throw them backwards. Elsa hit the floor with the loud thud and she knew no more.

* * *

Jack groaned and managed to get to his feet. The room was spinning slightly. He somehow managed to regain himself and survey the scene. He saw that Pitch and Elsa were both knocked out. He moved to rush towards Elsa but he heard a groan. He turned around and saw that Hans had also awakened and was getting to his feet. Jack quickly gathered up his wand and pointed it at Hans. Hans took in everything that was around him. He got angry. He then focused his attention on Jack.

"You both ruined everything," Hans screamed the last bit at Jack.

"Evil cannot triumph while there is light in the world," Jack said.

"Where did you learn that? In a fortune cookie?" sneered Hans.

Hans then looked concerned for a moment. Jack looked behind him, it looked like Hans had seen something. When Jack looked back he saw that he had fallen for the oldest trick in the book. Hans had picked up his wand and was now pointing it at Jack. Jack ducked as several spells soared over him. Hans and Jack began duelling. Neither one of them could get the other to give up. Jack soon got the upper hand though. Jack pointed his wand at one of the potion vials on a shelf behind Hans. It exploded and showed Hans with glass. Hans was momentarily distracted. It was long enough for Jack to get the situation under control.

"_Stupefy_," Jack yelled.

A jet of red light hit Hans in the chest. He caused him to keel over and collapse on the ground. Jack then hoisted Hans up and chain up him for extra measures. He didn't want to have to deal with Hans a third time. Jack then remembered Elsa. He quickly rushed over to her. She wasn't moving.

"Elsa," Jack said. "Elsa!"

Jack tried shaking her awake. He could see the small rising of her chest so he knew she was alive. He called her name again and again. Elsa's eyes flickered opened and she smiled up at Jack. They had won.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	38. Investigation

**Guest: Yeah Harry is the greatest which is why I threw him in for this chapter (and the next).**

**Pikachudragon: Yes I did. That is addressed in this chapter.**

**Chapter 38: Investigation**

Jack helped Elsa to her feet. She nearly fell over again but Jack held her steady. Elsa held her head with one hand while keeping a firm grip on Jack's cloak. She was still quite dizzy from hitting her head. It took her a moment to regain herself. Elsa then looked around. Her eyes fell on the still Pitch and the unconscious Hans all chained up.

"What happened?" Elsa asked.

"Well Pitch was already down for the count so I gather you took care of him," Jack explained, "and Hans and I duelled but I got the better of him so I Stunned him and chained him up. I don't want him coming round anytime soon."

"Good job," Elsa said.

"I know," Jack said and he gave Elsa a grin. "So what happened to Pitch?"

"His own spell rebounded upon himself like how mine did when they collided."

Jack bent down to examine Pitch. He was moving at all He didn't even think Pitch was even breathing.

"He tried to use _Avada Kedavra _on me," Elsa said with a grimace.

"What?" Jack snapped. Pitch had actually tried to kill Elsa? That was taking this way too far. He had already used two of the Unforgiveable Curses, so it makes sense for him to use the third. Too bad the curse had rebounded on him. Jack would like to see the worthless worm do a life sentence in Azkaban. Hmm, now that he thought about it, Pitch would probably thrive on the darkness and the isolation. Time to move onto Plan B. Simply snap his wand in half and tell him to go live with Muggles, Pitch would hate that. He wouldn't be able to live a life without magic. But what would happen if he simply stole another wizard's wand? Hmm, now that Jack thought more about it, perhaps it is best if the spell rebounded upon Pitch. After all, death is what Pitch and Hans fear the most.

"Well it looked like it rebounded on him," Elsa smirked.

"I think we should go get some help to clear up this mess," Jack said.

"Yeah I agree."

Jack and Elsa headed back outside. The storm had calm down so they could actually see something. They raced back down the mountain and they managed to find the place where they had first arrived. They then both apparted back to the Ministry of Magic. They appeared in the Atrium of the Ministry. They both rushed into the elevators. Elsa didn't really know where they were going. She was just following Jack. She wondered if they were going to see Kingsley Shaklebolt, the Minster of Magic. He had been the Minster since the downfall of Lord Voldemort. He had definitely been an improvement on some of the previous Minsters, well according to her parents anyway.

The doors of the elevator opened. Elsa realised they weren't at the Minister's office. They had come out on the Auror's floor. Jack grabbed Elsa's arm and led her into the floor. They ran past Jack's cubicle. Someone called out to Jack but Jack ignored him. He was focused on something else. They then came to an office that had the letters 'Harry Potter, Head of The Auror Office'. Guess Jack wanted to head to his boss. Well when you're dealing with powerful Dark Wizards, you call in the Aurors. Jack knocked on his door and he was granted entry.

They walked into the office. Harry was busy writing something down on several pieces of parchment. He looked to be quite absorbed in his work. He did look up when they entered the office. Harry looked surprised to see Jack standing in front of him with Elsa standing slightly behind him. Harry put down his quill and leaned back in his chair.

"So Frost," Harry said. "What can I do for you?"

Jack opened his mouth and spoke. He explained to Harry everything that had happened since starting his seventh year at Hogwarts. He continued to explain what had happened on the mountain. Harry looked impressed when Jack told him about their duel with Hans and Pitch. He also looked shocked at what Jack was telling him about how Hans fancied himself as the next Lord Voldemort. Elsa was just glad that they managed to stop Hans and Pitch before it got too late and they were tormenting the Wizarding World and killing Muggles. Elsa didn't really want to be part of the Third Wizarding War.

"So," Harry said. "This is quite a predicament we have here."

"I agree," Jack said.

"I'm glad that you guys sorted this out," Harry said. "Although you both realise you both could have died."

"We realise that," Jack said. "But we had to follow a lead before anyone else gets hurt and before Hans and Pitch got away."

"Oh I agree with that. I'll send some Aurors to go with you to help sort this out."

"Thanks," Jack said.

Harry got to his feet. He quickly left his office. Jack made a motion with his head that told Elsa that they should follow him which they did. Harry started rounding up a few Aurors to go check out the situation on the mountain. Jack helped map out the mountain to show what he and Elsa had gone when they were on it.

"Okay looks good," Harry said as he rolled up the parchment with Jack's drawing of the mountain on it. "Frost, you take the lead on this. You know where to go, so I'm counting on you to not lead us astray."

"Of course not sir," Jack said. He looked pretty happy. Well it's not every day that you get told you can take the lead on a mission.

"Okay so it's you, me Baxter and Davies on this mission," Harry said.

Baxter and Davies were two both very intimidating men. Elsa actually had to take a couple of steps backwards just so she could get their entire frame in her view. Baxter and Davies both whacked Jack on the back as if to say congratulations. Well Jack wasn't even a fully-fledged Auror like them. He wasn't even a rookie Auror. He was still in training.

"Hey, what about me?" Elsa had just realised that Harry hadn't said anything about her. "I want to come. It was my fight too."

"We could use the extra hands," Harry said. "Even though she isn't really an Auror and it's an Auror's job."

"Besides aren't you missing work?" Jack reminded her.

Elsa went quite red. She had completely forgotten about her Healer job. She was now torn. Miss a day of work or going to help clear up the mess back at the mountain? She felt like she was between a rock and hard place. She knew that Jack only mentioned her job just to stop an argument between his boss and his girlfriend which he would be put in the middle of. She decided to take Jack's advice and just go to her work. Hopefully she's not fired for missing some work and for being late.

"Yes I am," Jack caught Elsa's eye and he knew what she was thinking.

"I'll tell you everything that happens later," Jack promises.

"You better. I want a full report when you have finished."

"Yes ma'am," Jack did a mocking salute which Elsa giggled at.

Elsa then turned on her heels and apparted back to St. Mungo's. She soon found herself in the familiar hospital. She quickly walked forward and found her locker. She opened the door and took out her Healer robes. Healer robes were lime-green with the St. Mungo's emblem on them which was a wand and bone which was crossed. Elsa hurriedly put them on and then raced up to the Ingrid Winters Ward which Elsa would know she would find Hilwilck. She would probably give her a real scolding which Elsa wasn't forward to getting. The only serious conversation she ever had was with her Dad when he was forbidding Jack to be alone with her in her bedroom. Elsa had thought that her Dad had lost it until her Mum had come to the rescue. Her Dad didn't look to happy but Elsa had skipped off looking happy. Elsa had never really been in trouble. She got straight 'O's at school and made sure she kept her toes well in line. She didn't like being in trouble. She would instantly give the game away anyway. She had a very guilty conscience which anyone would pick up on at once.

Elsa burst through the door to the Ingrid Winters Ward and stopped to take a breather. She was panting quite hard. The portrait of Elsa's grandmother waggled her finger at her with her other hand on her hip. She looked quite disappointed in Elsa.

"Winters, have a glass of water before you pass out," came the voice her of her boss, Healer Hilwilck.

Elsa took the glass of water that Hilwilck was offering her. The cold water certainly did cool her off. When Elsa had finished, she waved her wand which made the glass disappear. That's when she looked into the disapproving stare of Hilwilck. She was tutting and tapping her foot against the ground. She looked mad.

"Healer Winters, you want to be a Healer, is that correct?" Hilwilck asked.

"Yes ma'am," Elsa said cowering under the glare she was getting from Hilwilck.

"Good," Hilwilck said. "Don't let this happen again. Healing is a serious business Winters. We need to be on our toes every second. Great Healers are not made by neglecting one's duty. You might want to take care to remember that."

"Yes ma'am," Elsa repeated. She was starting to feel that guilty conscience creep up on her.

"Now we got that out of the way," Hilwilck then smiled. "So what happened? Last time I saw you, you were hurrying off somewhere."

"Oh that," Elsa said, glad now that the telling off was now over. "Me and Jack, my boyfriend – I don't know if you've met him or not – followed the information that Quintin had given me. I guessed that the place he was attacked also carried a secret hideout. I didn't see the person attacking him would attack him randomly on a mountain. I figured that person would attack because Quintin has seen something or discovered something, maybe overheard something he shouldn't have."

"Oh sounds exciting!"

"Oh it was! Jack and I found this cave which led to a secret area hidden in the mountain."

"Who was using it?"

"These two guys Hans Westergaard and Pitch Black.

"Westergaard, why does that ring a bell?"

"Because it's like one of the wealthiest wizarding families alongside my own family, the Malfoys and several others."

"Wow, sounds like an exclusive club."

"It sort of is, it a way."

'So who are these people anyway?"

"Oh they went to school with me, Jack and the rest of our friends. They were also in the same year. I didn't realise it at the time – maybe I did, they made me drink a Forgetfulness Potion to make me forget when they had caught me and Jack snooping around there – but they were also responsible for the attacks at school."

"You did say something about this happening before. So it happened at Hogwarts eh? Why does that not surprise me? The Chamber of Secrets with the petrifying and killing Basilisk, the Battle of Hogwarts, the Triwizard Tournament going south, giant man-devouring spiders living in the forest just of the school and a giant three headed dog that Hagrid had christened Fluff, I'm surprised that the school still stands."

"Me too actually. I gather it's all the magic in the school."

"Yeah, that's true," Hilwilck sighed for a moment before giving Elsa a look. "Well we should be working instead of exchanging idle gossip."

"Yeah we should be."

* * *

Jack and the other Aurors had successfully made their way back to the cave that contained the entrance to Hans and Pitch's evil lair. It hadn't taken him too long to find it again. The door was wide open as Hans and Pitch must have left it open. The other Aurors gasped at what they found behind the door. To be honest, so did Jack when he first saw it. They quickly reached the torture room where Hans and Pitch still were. Jack quickly explained what had happened to the pair of them. Baxter and Davies volunteered to take them back to the Ministry while Jack and Harry looked over some things. Baxter and Davies quickly left leaving Jack to flick through a book he had found. It had some pretty gruesome stuff in it. These must be all the spells and potions that Hans and Pitch liked to experiment on people to see if they got it right.

Harry was checking all the unbroken potions in the room which weren't many. Suddenly he looked up. Jack did too. He must have heard the same thing that Harry had heard, muffled voices and echoing footsteps could be heard coming from the entrance to the lair.

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	39. The Trial

**just a reader: Wow thanks.**

**Guest: I'm a massive Potterhead too =)**

**SnowDrop313: Thanks.**

**Chapter 39: The Trial**

Jack and Harry both took out their wands. The voices were getting louder and louder. Jack edged closer to the door. He could see a few people in black cloaks coming in. Jack didn't recognise any of the people. He crept forward with Harry on his tail. The people were randomly talking. They apparently were wondering where Hans and Pitch were. Jack gripped his wand tightly. It came as no surprise that Hans and Pitch had recruited lackeys to do their dirty work.

Jack could see three people taking off their cloaks. He and Harry may be outnumbered but he was with The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived. If Harry could take out Voldemort like seven times then taking out three of Hans' and Pitch's lackeys should be no problem for them. Jack and Harry walked out. The others didn't notice them. They had their heads bent down and were talking to each other. Their voices masked Jack's and Harry's footsteps. Harry and Jack raised their wands and pointed it at them. Stunning spells erupted from their wands and blasted into two of the three men. The third one looked very frightened and confused when he saw that two of his comrades had fallen within seconds.

However he acted quite quickly. He twirled his wand at them and his spell caused Harry and Jack to duck for cover. Jack caused some spells to go in his direction but they all missed. The man nearly got Jack. The spell just missed his ear by millimetres. Harry aimed a spell at him but the man saw him and blocked it. Jack was trying to edge around the corridor while Harry distracted him but the man sent a spell in Jack's direction which stopped him from going any further. While the man had his attention on Jack, Harry made his move.

"_Expelliarmus_," Harry yelled.

The man's wand flew out of his hand and flew towards Jack who caught it, one handed. Harry pointed his wand at the man who cowered under the wand's glare.

"Let me guess," Harry said. "You are new recruits."

"Y-yes," the man stuttered. He seemed to cower under Harry's glare.

"What did Hans and Pitch promise you?" Jack asked.

"A new world under their rein," the man said.

"Let me guess," Harry smirked. "Muggles are shrieking in fear, Muggle Borns are being rounded up and imprisoned for their 'crimes' and Pure Bloods are ruling the world."

"They may have mentioned something like that," the man said.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I'm glad that we put you out of commission before something actually happened."

"Hans and Pitch will not stand for this!"

"Well they kind of have to," Jack smirked. "Hans is imprisoned and Pitch is dead. You guys lose. We win."

The man scowled. Harry caused ropes to appear and tie themselves around the man. They bounded him tightly. Jack and Harry somehow managed to Apparate the three men alongside them back to the Ministry where they will face trial.

The trial of Hans Westergaard took place the following week. Kingsley Shaklebolt oversaw the trial since he was Minster. Harry and Jack were both present. Jack also managed to sneak in Elsa who had definitely wanted to see the smirk wiped off Hans' pathetic face. Hans thought he was invincible and that nothing could get to him. Well they were about to prove him wrong.

Hans entered the room flanked by Aurors instead of Dementors as the alliance between the Minstry and Dementors had been broken. The Aurors placed Hans into a chair. The chains on the chair glinted before twisting and winding their way around them. They soon were encased by these chains. Kinsley looked down on them with a glare that seemed to radiate anger. He had not been happy when he had heard that the peace of the Wizarding World that he had worked so hard and long to achieve was being threatened. He also felt a little sick when he heard that Hans and Pitch were experimenting on people.

"You are accused," Kingsley began, "of purposing using Dark Magic to torture people and of trying to use this Dark Magic to try and take over the world. How do you plea?"

"I only confess to trying to make the world a better place," Hans said.

"You're idea of a better world and everyone else's idea is two completely different ideas," Kingsley said.

"Well that could be debatable."

"It is not up for debate. We are here for your trial not to hear you definitions on a better world."

Kingsley paused to regain himself before he continued with the trial. Jack found the trial to be quite pleasing. Hans was finally going to be knocked off the pedestal that he believes he stands on. Kingsley proceeded to show the evidence that they had recovered at the hideaway in the mountains. According to the angry look on Hans' face, he didn't think they had found anything there. He had been arrogant enough to believe that they couldn't get pass his defences. Jack was loving the look on Hans' face.

Kingsley then called up some witnesses. Jack and Elsa both provided evidence against them. It had been quite satisfying seeing Hans' face when the evidence started going against him. Kingsley had given Hans the ability to say something in his defence. Hans made some speech about how the world was crumbling and that he could help it. He talked about working for the greater good. Hans seemed to think that he didn't do anything wrong. Jack thought he sounded a lot like Gellert Grindleward when he mentioned the greater good.

Kingsley wasn't impressed with Hans' statement. None of the Wizengamot did. Kingsley paused as he shuffled through the papers in front of him.

"If you believe that Hans Westergaard is guilty, raise your hand," Kingsley said, "and if you agree that he deserves a life sentence in Azkaban for his crimes."

Every single person in the Wizengamot raised their hand. Jack and Elsa even raised their hands even though they don't impact the vote. Kingsley looked around the room with his own hand raised. He nodded over at certain people with their hands raised.

"Majority vote," Kingsley said with a smile. "Mr. Hans Westergaard, I now sentence you to life time inside Azkaban."

Hans glared up at Kingsley smirking face. The Aurors came back into the room and dragged Hans off. Jack was glad to see him go. It wasn't only Hans that was pronounced guilty. Pitch, being Hans' accomplice, was also declared guilty. He only managed to avoid Azkaban due to being dead.

The trial of the other three men who had joined Hans and Pitch in their evil little group went the same way as Hans'. Since they didn't actually participate in anything, they got a lighter sentence than Hans which Jack did think was fair. The trial had taken place directly after Hans' trial. At the end of them, Jack was feeling quite pleased with himself. Harry was impressed with Jack's work. He made hints that Jack would be a good addition to the Aurors which Jack grinned at.

* * *

The Easter holidays were fast approaching for Anna. She was looking forward to them. She needed a break. She felt like she deserved one with all the work she had to do. She had been considering staying at Hogwarts for the break to try and make a dent in the work she was assigned but she wanted to see her sister and see what had been going on while she was away. Even if it was the most boring thing ever, it was bound to be a lot more exciting than what was going on at Hogwarts. At the moment it was the same dull things, wake up, eat, go to class, eat, go to class, eat, do a mountain load of work then sleep. Anna needed excitement and so far she wasn't getting any. Besides she was looking forward to going home for another reason. She hadn't seen Kristoff since the Christmas holidays. They exchanged letters practically every week but it wasn't the same as seeing him in person.

Anna made her way to Charms class. She had a free period while Tooth had been in Ancient Runes. She had left a little late so she wasn't surprised to find Tooth already waiting outside the door. Tooth grinned at her as Anna approached her. Tooth looked like she was going to say something but Professor Flitwick invited them into class. Charms was always the best class to have a conversation. People were always more interested in what they were doing instead of what the people around them were talking about.

"So did you hear?" Tooth asked as she waved her wand over her flask full of vinegar as she tried to turn it into wine.

"Hear what?" Anna paused before she attempted the spell on her own flask of vinegar.

"About Hans," Tooth said turning her attention onto her free.

"What about Hans?"

"About him and your sister and Jack Frost, who I believe is dating your sister."

"Are you saying they were involved in some kind of love triangle? Because if you are, Elsa absolutely loathes Hans Westergaard. She made that quite clear last year. Besides Elsa wouldn't ditch Jack. She's madly in love with him."

"Oh not a love triangle. I'm talking about Hans being involved in a mad crazy for power scheme and Elsa and Jack putting a stop to it."

"What?" Anna caused her flask to explode due to her shock at what Tooth had just told her. Hans was involved in some evil scheme? She was so glad that she ditched him when she had the chance. Well this just made her even more excited to go back home. She wanted all the details.

* * *

Elsa was in her kitchen. She was making herself some breakfast. It had been a while since Hans had been sentence. She often wondered how Hans was doing in Azkaban. She always smiled when she got the image of that in her head. Anna came bolting down the stairs. Her Easter holidays had started a couple of days ago. She had been glad to come back home. Elsa knew that work was starting to get to her. Anna took a seat at the kitchen table and looked at her older sister.

"Why are you making breakfast the Muggle way?"

Indeed Elsa was making bacon and eggs using pan on the elements of the stove. Elsa tipped her eggs and bacon onto a plate and set it on the table.

"Because I wanted to," Elsa replied which Anna accepted.

There were a few moments of silence. Elsa knew that Anna was dying to ask her something but seemed to hesitate on asking. Elsa ate her breakfast and she let Anna self-destruct where she sat.

"Okay, I want to know everything that I missed out," Anna squealed.

Elsa set down her knife and fork and then proceeded to tell Anna everything. Anna was a very good listener. She gasped in all the right places and when Jack was kidnapped and they fought for their lives, she screamed out loud. Anna had been quite impressed with what Elsa and Jack had gotten up to. Her only regret was that she had been stuck at school while all this went down. She had wanted to be a part of it. However, according to Anna, the exaggerated stories were a lot better. Elsa had to roll her eyes at this. She had thought the actual story was pretty darn good but that was just her opinion.

Soon they heard the door open and two voices calling from the hallway. Elsa recognised them as their boyfriends. Sure enough, Kristoff and Jack walked in. Kristoff walked up to Anna and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss which Anna giggled in response. He had obviously missed her very much while she had been away at Hogwarts. Jack gave Elsa a peck on the cheek before stealing her bacon which Elsa protested at but Jack looked pretty impressed with himself. Elsa took her revenge by pulling Jack in for a kiss to distract him before stealing the bacon back. Jack looked impressed with Elsa now.

"Do you guys think that this is the end of all the craziness and madness?" Anna asked.

"Yeah," Elsa said. "At least I hope so."

"So you reckon the future will be pretty mundane?"

"Anna, after everything that has happened over the last year, some mundane stuff will actually be exactly what I want."

"So Elsa vies for the boring life," Anna sighed. "Me, I was excitement."

"We've had enough excitement," Jack said.

"Couldn't agree more," Elsa said as she fed Jack some of her home cooked scrambled eggs that Jack loves.

"So boring," Anna said before laughing and leaning on Kristoff who pulled her onto his lap.

Elsa looked back at Jack who grinned at her. Elsa knew that as long as he was in her life, her life would never be boring. He could make anything be interesting. He was definitely well worth keeping around which Elsa intended to do for a _very_ long time. Judging by the look on Anna's face, she was thinking the same thing about Kristoff.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this update. Please review =)**


	40. Epilogue: 19 Years Later

**Guest: Skipped grieving process? What grieving process? **

**Guest: Aha, they do as proven in this chapter.**

**TPATFan16: Jelsa moments featured in this chapter. My fav HP novel would either be Philosopher's Stone or Deathly Hallows. Fav movie is Deathly Hallows Part 2.**

**Tris Ela Eaton: I believe you requested this chapter.**

**Chapter 40: Epilogue: 19 Years Later**

The family of four was hurrying their way through King's Cross Station. The youngest, a girl, was swinging on her Father's arm. She had been so ever since they had gotten out of the car in the first place.

"Can't I go?" she begged.

"You're not old enough," her Mother told her.

"But I want to go," the girl moaned.

"That's enough Sigrid," the Mother said.

The girl called Sigrid instantly went quiet. She didn't want to get on her Mother's bad side. Obviously a sign that had in the past and had regretted it very much. She instead looked over at her older brother who was looking quite nervous. He was walking beside his Father who was pushing along a trolley that contained a large, heavy trunk and an owl in a cage that was perched right on top of the trunk. He was about to start his first year at Hogwarts while Sigrid had to be content with having to wait a few more years until she got to go.

"This way, Sigrid, Leif," their Father said gesturing towards platform 9 and platform 10.

The entire family bent their heads and they proceeded to pass through the barrier. Once through a scarlet steam engine could be seen. Leif grinned up at it, although he still looked a little nervous. It was probably due to all the stories that had been greatly exaggerated by his older cousins.

"Where do you think they are Elsa?" Jack asked her.

"I don't know," Elsa's eyes were scanning the platform. "They should have gotten here by now."

"Dad," Leif was tugging on Jack's pants.

"Yeah, son?" Jack replied.

Leif pointed in the direction in front of them. They could see five people coming towards them. The two younger girls were giggling and talking to each other while their older brother pushed along a trolley while their parents pushed the girl's trolleys. Elsa waved them over and they came hurrying along towards them.

"Nightmare, traffic was," Anna said when she reached them, "and of course Heidi would not calm down."

"Well, she is _your_ daughter. I would expect nothing left."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anna said while Elsa laughed.

After Anna had finished Hogwarts, she continued to date Kristoff and it wasn't long until they got married. Josef, their oldest son came soon after. Josef was currently in his third year at Hogwarts. He had followed his father's footsteps and had been sorted into Gryffindor. His younger sister, Helena, was due to start alongside her cousin. Anna had been the first in her family to get married as Elsa hadn't wanted to get married as quickly as Anna did.

Elsa did end up marrying Jack. She had been quite nervous on their wedding day but not as much as Jack. He had a fear he would screw up the day and make Elsa mad at him. However it was all smooth sailing for them. After Elsa and Jack had gotten married, Leif had come soon after and Sigrid had made it onto the scene. Sigrid and Heidi were of similar ages but Heidi was older. Heidi was a lot like Sigrid in the sense that she couldn't wait until they got to go to Hogwarts. All the thrilling stories that had been shared by everyone just made their desire even more.

When Hogwarts had finished, Anna hadn't entered the Ministry like her husband. While Kristoff worked in the Department of Regulation and Control of Dangerous Creatures, Anna had returned to Hogwarts to teach Charms. She had only recently given up her teaching job at Hogwarts to look after her children. However when Heidi goes to Hogwarts herself, Anna was going resume teaching. She was actually looking forward to it. Elsa, meanwhile, had become a quite the Healer, just like her grandmother. Jack has risen through the ranks of the Ministry and became a prominent member of the department. He wasn't the head of the department yet but it was looking like Jack may just be able to accomplish that soon.

Kristoff helped Jack carry Leif's, Josef's and Helena's trunks on board the train while the two sisters talked with their youngest swinging on their hands.

"So how are things with you?" Anna asked. "I haven't seen you in a bit."

"Oh I've been good," Elsa said. "Jamie and Emma came around last week. She finally had her baby by the way who is adorable."

"Oh great, boy or girl?"

"A little girl."

Jamie and Emma got married quite a long time after everyone else. After Hogwarts, they had broken up for a bit but it didn't take them too long to find each other again. They had two children, a boy Nathan who was Sigrid's age and now a little girl. Jamie works as the Junior Undersecretary for the Minster while Emma works in the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

In the distance, Elsa could see Rapunzel helping her son get ready. Elsa watched as Rapunzel fixed her son's jumper before giving him a hug. Rapunzel had married Eugene shortly after Anna married Kristoff. They had two sons who were both at Hogwarts. Their oldest son was in the same year as Josef while their youngest was in his first year. Eugene had become a Curse Breaker for Gringotts when he left Hogwarts while Rapunzel had decided to enter the Muggle World rather than the Wizarding World. She had become an art teacher at the local school.

Meanwhile, Elsa's other best friend Merida, had run off to become a world renown Quidditch player on the Holyhead Harpies. She had been training very hard and for many hours at a time. She was thinking about quitting through as she had recently gotten married (to another Quidditch player) and was thinking about settling down. Merida was thinking about maybe coaching a Quidditch team but she wasn't quite yet sure. Elsa was sure that Merida wouldn't retire from Quidditch just yet. Maybe in a few years though.

Jack's sister, Pippa, wasn't even in England anymore. She had met this French boy from Beauxbatons when they had gone on holiday there about seven years ago. They had a lost distance relationship until Pippa decided to move to France to be with him. She had just given birth to their first child, a girl, who Pippa's boyfriend simply fawns over. He proposed only a few months ago which she accepted. They plan to have their wedding next year during one of the school holidays so that Leif could come. Already their daughter was showing signs of magic which made her parents very happy. Although they didn't like it when their daughter starts levitating things that they need out of reach.

Jack's friends all went their different ways as well. After Hogwarts had finished for Tooth, she finally admitted she had a crush on Bunnymund. They didn't initially date as Bunnymund hadn't been sure on his own feelings. He quickly realised he liked Tooth too when she started dating someone else. They had married only a while ago and had a daughter. Sandy had met this Muggle girl who worked in a coffee shop. They had married and when Sandy revealed he was a wizard, she was so surprised and a bit of a shock for her.

Elsa spied Christy Hills with her husband and their son. Elsa and Christy had never properly made amends. Christy had been too ashamed of what she had done to try and accept any forgiveness whatsoever. The scars that Christy had caused when she did that spell all those years ago were gone. Only little white lines showed where they use to be. The scars had pretty much disappeared for good.

"Okay," Jack's voice came from nowhere which interrupted her thoughts. Jack had rounded up his son and looked ready to give him advice. Jack bent down and straightened Leif all out. "Okay so don't duel anyone until you've learnt how. Don't mess with Peeves and to please your mother, be good, behave and listen in class."

"Right Dad," Leif said.

"But don't be afraid to have a little fun," Jack smiled.

"Gotcha."

"Now Josef," Anna said turning to her oldest son. "You also behave and watch out for Leif. He looks up to you. Don't forget about your sister either. Look after her."

"Yeah, yeah, Mum," Josef said. "Don't worry. I got it."

Josef then ran off to meet some of his friends who had just arrived on the station. Helena stayed by her Mother. She was gripping quite tightly to her skirt. Helena seems to be a bundle of nerves. Anna sighed as she watched her son with his friends. Anna was hoping that Josef wouldn't ditch his younger sister and cousin the second he walked into the castle. Josef was also a bit of a troublemaker. Elsa always said that he took after his Mum in this regard. Anna found this to be quite unfair but their history growing up was against her. While Elsa was the calm, cool, collected, poised, regal and reserved one of the siblings, Anna was the messy, silly, crazy, annoying, pestering one of them. Anna, while growing up, pretty much got into trouble at least once a week.

Although Anna had managed to get Elsa back with her own children. Sigrid and Leif had inherited their Father's careless spirit and seemed also get into trouble pretty much every day. Jack would say they were only having fun but Elsa wanted to know how much fun they were having when they broke her ordainment vases.

A whistle could be heard.

"Alright, time to go," Elsa said ushering Leif onto the train.

Leif gave both his parents a huge before he jumped onto the train and waved at them. Helena had let go of her Mum and was now looking excited. She followed Leif onto the train and blew kisses at her parents. Josef had already gotten onto the train. He had followed his friends onto it and was now waving goodbye at his parents. The four parents waved goodbye to their children while Sigrid and Heidi were picked up by their fathers so they could wave goodbye as well. Jack put Sigrid back down and Elsa put her head onto Jack's shoulder.

"He'll be alright Elsa," Jack smiled down at her.

"I know," Elsa said. "It will just be quite weird not having him in the house."

"Well we still have the youngest one," Jack said.

Elsa smiled down at her daughter who grinned back.

"And we will see him at Christmas," Jack continued.

"That seems so long away," Elsa sighed.

"I know how you feel," Anna said.

The train started to move and it started out slow at first but it started to gain speed. Elsa and Jack gave one final wave to their son who waved back. Soon Leif was out of sight and on his way to Hogwarts. Elsa knew that Leif was going to have the most interesting year. Jack was hoping that he would show some talent on the Quidditch Pitch. Leif had been taught Quidditch by Jack and Jack wanted him to be Captain of his house's Quidditch team. All Elsa wanted was that Leif would get good grades despite him inheriting Jack's hatred and desire to avoid studying and to do work.

Elsa couldn't help but think that soon Leif would be moving up in the school, doing his O.W.L. exams and then his N.E.W.T. exams before entering the world outside school. It wouldn't take Sigrid too long to follow him either. Elsa couldn't help think that her children were growing up so fast. She didn't want them to grow up but she knew they had too. Elsa sighed again as she saw the end of the train disappear from view.

"So what should we do now?" Jack asked as he picked up Sigrid and put her on his shoulders.

"Lunch Daddy," Sigrid said.

"Lunch sounds good," Anna said.

"Despite it being early," smirked Elsa.

"Where should we go?" Kristoff asked as they moved towards the barrier to the Muggle world.

"I know this fantastic place," Jack said. "It's a little tiny café around here. It's Sigrid's favourite place."

"And mine Uncle Jack," Heidi said.

"And Heidi's," Jack agreed.

"So it's agreed?" Anna said.

"It's agreed," confirmed Elsa.

They pass through the barrier on the way back to Muggle World. Elsa followed her husband and daughter through King's Cross and into the Muggle street outside. Laughing, Sigrid pointed her Dad in the right direction. The Frosts and the Bjorgmans made their way down the street and to the café that Sigrid and Heidi loved so much. They were laughing and talking about what their children would get up to at Hogwarts. Elsa caught Jack's eye and they both grinned. They both knew that they would have a fantastic time just like how they did.

**A/N: So this is finished. I had been wanting to do a Jelsa/HP crossover for a while now so I hope I did I justice as I both love HP and Jelsa. Anyway, thanks to everyone who fav, followed and reviewed. Means a lot guys! So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and story. Please review =)**


End file.
